Why I Love and Hate Life
by kdh1997
Summary: A young, normal girl is forced from her normal life and is being forced a new one that she doesn't want. While trying to run from her new fate she meets people she wouldn't have ever met before. Will she fall to her dark fate, will she fight it out and win, or will she end it with her own life. Uses many different shows and movies. Has dirty language and lemons.
1. Weird girls

Kharina D. Lin was seen as a weird girl in her high school, mostly because of her weird name and quiet, shy way of life. Most people who Knew her called her either Kk, Lin, or Cari, no one could spell her name or pronounce it either when they first come across it either. She didn't care though, she found that everyone at school was annoying and mean for the most part. There was only a handful of people she could even talk to, they were all outcasts like her but not in the same way either.

She was still the quietest in the group but everyone accepted her for who she was and some who knew her out of school knew more about her than most, she was almost the opposite when out of school, she loved to have fun, liked to be noisy, dance, and play games. Where as when in school she was quiet, calm, serious, and never smiled unless around her friends outside of class. They were very close to each other and loved to play games outside of school.

One day they found out about a new game system that came specifically with a game, called the 'Forever, or Never'. The description of the game was rather hazy but what she gathered was that it was a virtual reality game, which was a first, and that you could play with others. They were excited to say the least, not that Kharina showed it while in school, so at lunch they began to talk about what they knew about the game. What they told her added even more fuel to the fire, not that anyone could tell still. The game made you actually feel like you were there, by what they were told, and what the main point of the game was to live as long as possible while fighting, alone or with others, against zombies, dragons, witches, werewolves, and vampires. She loved those kinds of games more than she liked sweets, which was saying something.

All of her friends knew this to be the case as they sat there talking about what they knew about it and what they could try to do. That's when Steven, Kharina's crush, came by asking what was up. They began to explain about the new game that was coming out soon and it turned out he was going to buy it too. With that they all decided that they should find each other while in the game and join together to last longer. Steven then gave an extra tidbit he had found out as well, it turned out if you were defeated by anything you would eventually turn into it and would continue playing as that.

"Cool." Kharina said quickly "Wow! She finally said something!" Sherice joked for a moment. Kharina just smiled back at her before finishing her food. Sherice loved to draw, she was really good too, everyone thought that her art was beautiful but she often had a habit of eating lots of food. It got to the point she would sleep eat, which made many people feel freaked out over her consumption of food. There was also Marisa and Alex, they were sisters about two and a half years apart. Alex was slightly into magic, and was always trying to find real magic tricks rather than fake ones. Marisa loved animals, a lot, to the point some people found her walking up and down stairs on all fours and mimicking animals. Then there was Rachel who was the number one in girls track beating the record time, and loved to garden, but her obsession with weapons, war, and history was really able to make people go mad from arguing class lessons with personal research.

Well it took a while but they were eventually able to all get one of the new games. With that they began to play it, course like most games it had an introduction, so it said in a semi creepy voice "Welcome to Forever, or Never. Here you will get a look into your futures. Will you live? Will you die? Or will you choose suicide to escape being changed? The rules are simple, live. You of course can kill yourself and it will restart you somewhere else." with that they began looking around trying to find places to clear out of, mainly, zombies and resources. They were all started off with only one safe house that had kitchen knives, things you could turn into blunt weapons, and if you were lucky a hand rifle.

Sherice started the game off by using a chair leg as a weapon, Steven took his chances and ran to a tool shed in his back yard and was lucky to find it intact (which was rare) finding a chain saw with fuel, Rachel found a hand rifle, Marisa and Alex both chose kitchen knives, but Kharina was unlucky because while she was looking for a good weapon she could use her house was broke into by the zombies and she had to leave empty-handed.

She was able to out run them easily but had to search around aimlessly for anything she could use for a weapon while defenseless. She kept having close calls with the zombies and had to keep running till finally she ran into one of her friends who happened to have the rifle. While Kharina continued to look for a weapon Rachel watched her back till finally she found the perfect weapon for herself. It was a sword, they found it in a display case still in its sheath and in perfect condition. Kharina had taken lessons in using a sword and was pretty good at it really, and she was capable to slice the zombies clean in half with it.

They continued to look around till they finally found the rest in a, recently, cleaned out restaurant. They fixed it up using the tables to make it hard for the undead to get in and looked the place over for anything they could use. They were able to find a lighter, a few matches, knives, some caned food along with a hand can opener, and some cooking utensils. They took what they could carry and began to head back out fighting down the zombies as they went to the next place to search it. By the end of the day they had found a back pack which they used to carry more in, some first aid kits, medicine, more food, ammo, a few more guns and a sledge-hammer. At this point Rachel, Alex, and Marisa all had guns, Kharina had a sword, Sherice had discarded her broken chair leg after it broke in half and grabbed the knifes, and Steven had the sledge-hammer.

They then left the game after fortifying the K-Mart they were in and called it a night. The next few days there was no school, for it was winter break, so they all played the game non stop together. Each had a different schedule for sleeping but they were still able to do things while the others were sleeping. These things included guarding, scouting out terrain, fighting anything that got close, building a more fortified protection, and if you got tired of waiting you could move on ahead of the rest.

Well several of days they went in and their defenses had been broken so they would have to protect the others, some there was no activity, and others they found that they had been saved by other players that had woke up and went into the place they had on accident.

When Kharina stayed up all night playing even after everyone else had gone to sleep she got to finally see something other then a zombie. It was a full moon that night in the game, with occurs once every week real world time, and she had to fight off a huge werewolf on her own because everyone else was asleep. It tore her up quite a bit but she was able to defeat it without letting it get the others or biting her. When everyone else joined back in the next day they found the corps of said wolf as well as a sleeping character who left a note that she would be back in a few hours.

After that things began really heating up in the game as they found themselves moving into more dangerous places were other things were located. They were often attacked by werewolves, witches, and dragons but had yet to ever see a vampire after a week of staying in the 'danger zone'. At this point they had become quite used to the game and were able to get a reputation among the other players.

They were practically walking power houses and were only attacked by computers anymore. They were also getting bord of the game till finally they found a vampire, he was a computer of course and had every form of charm they have on TV. "If you give up now some of you might live." he bargened not that they listened, then with a snap of his fingers a light came on in the building they were in and they found themselves surrounded by a swarm.

The swarm had everything and to most it would be hopeless but seeing as how they were in a game they still tried. Not only that but they got rid of most of the creatures, however they were still got in the end. Everyone was taken down differently, Sherice was torched by a dragon she had went to slay, Marisa was hit by a surprise attack from a werewolf, Alex was killed by a high level warlock, Rachel was separated from the rest and was surrounded by zombies that eventually got her, Steven feeling slightly desperate committed suicide, and Kharina, angered, went to attack the one that looked to be the leader. The leader being the vampire. She went for a head on battle but he would just move out of the way and she would have to fight other things to try to get him. In the end she had to take out the remaining monsters, about twenty zombies, two witches and a warlock, a dragon, and three werewolves, to finally get to him. However, she was exhausted and could hardly move. He began to walk over to her only for her to lunge at him and try to take him out still. He was impressed at her tenacious way as she was able to grab him and put him on the ground. She shot him several times in the face and chest till she felt he was not going to get up before she dropped the gun and just sat there on his body.

"You done already?" he asked making her jump slightly and look down at him again as his body healed before her eyes. "Well I must say two things before anything else happens. First you have impressed me in your will. Second-" he said flipping their positions to where he was above her and she was pined on the ground. He then bent down closer to her as she struggled poorly "Happy birthday." he said making her freeze, he then sank his fangs into her neck as she passed out.

At that second the game suddenly stopped working all together. Kharina was confused about what she had just heard _I must have been hearing things, how would he know that after all?_ she thought and called her friends to ask if their systems were like hers was now. It turned out all of them couldn't get it to turn on either, it was like something broke in them at the same time. They were not sure what to do, but they decided it was a good time to go to bed anyway since their break was over and they had school again the next day. Kharina on the other hand couldn't sleep at all, not with how things were. She couldn't get what he said out of her head, _How did it know? How?_ she kept thinking. She decided to sneak out of the house while her parents thought she was asleep and go down to the corn field edge and sat on the stump she would sit at when she needed a calm place to think.

She looked up at the sky and saw the beautiful full moon as her mind eased. She had always loved looking at the night sky when there was a full moon, it was always so lovely. However, as she sat there she got an eerie feeling, like something bad was going to happen. Just as she was about to get up to walk back home she heard something. When she looked she saw a dark figure of a man she didn't know. She quickly stood up ready to run when the man looked at her calmly and smiled. Then these words echoed from his mouth "Happy eighteenth birthday." after that everything went black. In the morning she found herself in her bed room and saw she was going to be late for school if she didn't hurry. She then quickly threw on some clothes, looked in the mirror as she fixed up her hair slightly and ran out the door to just hardly catch the bus. As things were she couldn't stand to miss school, her parents would kill her, even though she did feel slightly off. Most likely nothing though, so she just shook it off and waited for the bus to get to the school.


	2. The start of the trouble

The school day was as boring as usual for Kharina, especially considering Sherice was absent today. That was till fourth period and a man came up to the plexiglass doors that led to the main office and school hall. He was highly injured and was banging on the doors, the teachers saw this and ordered a code orange. Those who could see what was going on did with fear that kept them from looking away. Kharina and Rachel were in one of those classes that could see, not that Kharina was interested really till she saw the look on Rachel's face. Rachel looked like she was going to be sick, so Kharina out of curiosity looked out the window.

What she saw then was three teachers trying to get the man to lay down while the ambulance came. However soon the man attacked one of them, biting down on them and ripping flesh off before eating it. One of the other teachers began trying to get him off the other teacher only to get attacked instead, while the other ran back inside terrified. That was not all they saw though, it was worse, more were coming and began tarring into the two as well. Kharina although also feeling slightly sickened by the sight just sat back down with a blank 'I don't care look' while on the inside she was in a state of denial like many of the others who had seen this were.

They were then put into a code red to keep all students from leaving the class rooms or finding any more out, or any at all for those in rooms that couldn't see. They were stuck in their rooms for hours many freaking out, wanting to go home, crying, and scared. They were later released to go to lunch in which most had gotten over the denial and were getting even more scared by the second. They had an important announcement there, saying that 'due to certain conditions' students could not leave the building. This brought out many students who were angry, but then they decided that as long as it was before eight A.M. and after three P.M. they were allowed to use electronics, and show minor affection for others. That calmed some of them down but others did not want to die out there in school, most wanted to die anywhere else but school. This was also the point that a rumor started to spread that a zombie apocalypse had started.

The teachers had at least been smart enough to build a barricade to keep them out, made out of desks and chairs. So they had more then just the door to keep them safe, so they were able to feel alittle safer. However Kharina felt worse everyday now, and she was getting tired of acting the way she does at school. That is when she began to hear a voice in her head saying in a voice that was not quite her own "Why? Why do you resist? I know you are getting tired of this, so why?" she shook the voice off before she then ran to the bathroom to dispose of her lunch, again. She had not been able to hold down food now for almost three whole days, and she was feeling the effects of it.

A few more days went by and Kharina was now sitting in one of the only wodden desks in the school while Rachel sat beside her talking. However Kharina was not listening to her, she was listening to the voice in her head as it asked again "Why do you fight? Why?". She then said accidentally out loud "I don't know." which she had also unintentionally answered Rachel's question "What do you think will happen to us?". At this point everyone was begining to avoid Kharina more than normal out of fear she would suddenly turn into one of them outside and try to attack them.

Kharina was just sitting there trying to get the voice to stop when a loud crash could be heard echoing down the hall and soon after screams. A boy quickly ran to the window and yelled for everyone to hear "They have broke through! They are coming in!" with that everyone began to run around aimlessly. Some ran around in the room, others ran out into the hall, and others ran into the room from the hall. When another scream was heard several people ran into the room and closed the door and shoved some desks to block the door from opening.

"What will you do now? If you do nothing you and everyone will die. Will you do nothing still?" the voice asked as the door began to open and with one final crashing sound the door came down and they began to come in. Everyone in the room had crammed themselves as much as they could into the corner furthest from the door, all except Kharina who hadn't moved from where she sat. "What will you do?" the voice asked before Kharina stood, tipped the table over on it's side, and using her foot broke off a leg and began using it like a bat.

As she swung the leg hitting the zombies they began to fall one by one, and some of them she was able to completely knock their heads clean off. One landed in front of the others in the corner making many of them feel as though they were going to throw up. She then yelled out "I'm sick of this!" as she knocked off several more zombie's heads before turning to the others saying "Hey I could use some help. Any of you want to live?" almost all of them thought _She had a side like this? _before the question hit them and some of them began to look for anything they could use for a weapon. One of the teachers tried to do the same thing Kharina had and tried to break a leg off the table. However it took several attempts to break it. Kharina tired of watching them came over and broke the other two off easily incase anyone else decided to use one.

It took a few hours and several students and teachers had become victims and had to be either taken down as well or thrown out of the building. Now everyone one just sat and stared at Kharina, in a form of awkward silence, till someone finally broke the silence, "How did you do that?" they asked. Kharina just sat and stared at them for a moment before she smiled and answered "I take, or took, several self-defense classes, karate, boxing, and kendo. Just look at it as stress relief that teaches." this just seemed to make the other students and teachers as well more frightened of her.

Some of them looked at her friends to ask them if they knew however their answer was this "Well this is the first time I heard about 'one of them' but I took 'a different one' with her." which made some of them feel a little faint. However out of all of them Kharina was the one that ran out of the cafeteria to the girl bathroom, and dispelled the remaining contents of her stomach into the toilet. She then walked out of the stall and went to the sink where she washed her hands. She began to get a migraine and light headed, so she grabbed the edges of the sink to keep herself from falling with her head down. She then ran the water again and splashed some water in her face, and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened as she looked at the mirror, no matter where she mover or how hard she tried she couldn't see or find her reflection in them. At this she ran out of the bathroom and up to the roof for some air. She found that it was dead night now, it was a moonless one and the stars could not be seen either.

She felt terrible, and what did that mean, why couldn't she see her reflection? She continued to look out in the distance while trying to figure it out when her headache went beyond that of what it was before. She fell to the ground first holding her head then switching to her jaw as it began to hurt even more than the migraine. She began screaming over the pain till it finally began to go away, but with it she found that there was something sharp in her mouth when her tong hit it and almost got cut open. She wasn't sure what it was, but after a moment she was able to line two and two together. Not that she liked the answer she came too.

She tried to get them to go away only to find it really hard, and was finally able to get it on accident when she had about given up on it. _Well this is just greet. First I am sick for more than a week, I'm not able to hold down food, then the zombies get in and we had to take them down, now I'm a stinking_ vampire!? she thought aggravated and grumbling to herself. When she calmed down a little she tried to think about it more, _When did this happen?_ she thought for a moment before she remembered how she felt that one day when it all started. _Okay but how?_ she then remembered that night that she had thought was a dream _But why did it start now, and not before?_. She wondered and couldn't figure it out till she heard a familiar voice "Blood." it said in her head. She then saw the images of the students and teachers who had been attacked just recently, their blood all over and still bleeding from different parts of their bodies. The sight seemed so weird then, so horrible, but now she found it making her mouth water against her will and her fangs began to grow out again.

She got aggravated and had to try to get her fangs back in again as she decided whether or not to stay now that she was a potential threat to the people here. She couldn't find the answer, every time she did she would think about what might happen if she stayed or went and she would second guess herself. That was however till Marisa came up to check on her, "How did you know I was up here?" Kharina asked "Good hearing, lets leave it at that." she said "Are you alright by the way Kk? I heard screaming a while ago but didn't know whether or not to come up. When you didn't come down I began to worry whether or not you were alright." Marisa asked "Yeah, I think I will be alright. Just thinking." Kharina said "Oh, mind if I join you?" Marisa asked, and Kharina not really thinking said "Sure."

They sat in silence for hours and looked at the sky, off in the distance, or at the growing number of zombies around the school. "Do you think Sherice is ok?" Marisa asked randomly "Hope so." Kharina thought sadly "Hey, what do you think will happen to us?" Marisa asked and Kharina stopped to think about what could happen if she stayed again, it seemed worse than if she left now. "No clue, sorry. I guess we will try to last as long as we can but I don't think we will last forever." Kharina answered "Well, at this rate they will break in again soon. We need leadership and the teachers wont even open their eyes to what is happening here, nor will some of the students. We need someone who can lead us to a longer life, other wise we wont last much longer. I truthfully think you are the best candidate for the job." Marisa told her making her look back at Marisa in shock. "It's the truth, you are kind to your friends and wouldn't hurt them if you could help it, and would do any thing to keep that from happening as well. Not only that but you are smart, and I also have a feeling you will be both more understanding on what to do and more able to get the others to get it done." Marisa said moving Kharina to tears, which was a rare thing. "Alright, I will try, but I think with a speech like that you should be the one leading." Kharina said making Marisa smile "But I am not as smart as you are, I am just good with words when I think about it, and you know it." Marisa said and they both laughed before standing up and heading to go back inside.


	3. A person to lead

They went back inside and down into the cafeteria where most everyone quickly noticed, and some even began to shake, when Kharina and Marisa came back in. It took a little more encourage to actually get her on the stage to begin talking to the others. "Hello? M-may I have your attention please?" she asked trying to get the remaining people in the room to pay attention, however it didn't work and her stuttering made some of the others pay less attention to her due to the fact they didn't feel as scared of her like that.

After a few moments she got ticked off at the fact that less and less people were listening to her. One that was paying attention quickly said "I guess that you really were a shy person after all." after hearing that she got a little bit bolder "Hey! I have something important to discus here! So listen up already!" she yelled into the microphone getting everyone's attention on her. "Thank you. Now then, we need someone to lead us. Other wise we will all die soon." Kharina said trying to keep from stuttering again. "What? You think you can lead us? Your too young." a teacher said and several others nodded "Oh, your right. Yet at the same time, if that is true, then why have you done nothing to keep us safe or in a better situation than this? Today we could have all died because no one was brave enough to take the zombies on till I got up and started. Even then though I had to give you more encouragement. The only thing you all have done so far was make that barrier that is keeping them at bay but may break at any time now." Kharina said making some of them pause, but one still called out "Who said they were zombies? There is no such thing! Those out there are-" "Crazed people who all seem to want to rip our flesh off and eat it? Not only that but it is contagious huh? Since everyone that gets attacked and gets mortal wounds wakes up later with the same insanity. Wow, that is still a bad situation isn't it?" Kharina said making more people pause and look down. "Look, at this rate one of two things is going to happen to us if we do not stop it. One the zombies are going to break through and eat us, or we will run out of food and eventually starve to death. I know what to do, and I am more than willing to hear what others think. So if you want to live I suggest we get to work." Kharina said walking off out of the cafeteria, with several people following till only a handful were left in the room who unwillingly followed not wanting to listen to her.

For those that followed her she lead to the gym where she began telling them what she planned to do, when she was done she asked if anyone had any other thoughts on what she had said or if any opposed to them. In the end only a few, the ones who walked in last, raised their hands. "How are you planning to make this enhanced barrier of yours?" a girl named Jaymaly (Pronounced Jay-Maa-Lee) asked with a cocky smile. "It wont be enhanced at first of course, we will have to give up desks to make a perimeter that is-" "See, if we follow her then we have to give up things for something that may not work." she said making people look at her and one or two even walked over to sit by her to represent they agreed with her. "You didn't let me finish, we will use the desks to make a premature form of a barrier further out then just the door so we can step out side a little. With that we will be able to hit any zombies that get to close with ranged objects, for now that would have to be knives from the kitchen. Then we will need a team who is willing to go out and find more supplies, I will go with them. Do I have anyone willing to perhaps go with me?" Kharina asked and most just sat there looking around and acting like they didn't hear what she had said till her friends came up and said they would go. Everyone looked at the group of girls and one guy.

"So, it is only the people who were the out casts that are willing to sacrifice themselves for everyone else?" Kharina asked to make people feel a sting "Wait I'll go too! Yeah, same here!" people began to yell "I can only take a few others then what we have now, any more will most likely be dangerous." Kharina said calmly making more people almost beg to go. She picked two more people and began to leave. The entire plan was that they would take out the zombies at the entrance to make it safe for those who were going to make the barrier and then they would continue to protect them till they finished before leaving.

When the barrier was finished Kharina and the others began running off, Kharina yelling "If we're not back by sunrise you might as well count us dead!". They then headed down the roads taking down all the undead they came across. By the time they made it to a building they were all exhausted. They looked around and were able to find small things they could carry easily and were lucky to find a back pack to help them carry more. They took the canned food, and even though Kharina had told them to leave them the two others decided to eat some of the fruit and vegetables in the broken fridge that looked good. They took the canned food and gave it all to them as punishment for disobeying. They then picked up a few end tables and were able to break a few boards from the picket fence and took them as well. They then went to go back having a hard time getting back as they had to carry the supplies and fight, not that any of the zombies seemed interested in Kharina anymore.

They were able to get back bite free and with food, making many happier that they had gotten more. However the two boys that had come along began to get stomach pains and suffered from food poisoning "I told you not to eat those fruits and vegetables in the fridge." Kharina told them as they were taken to the nurses office. "Looks like were are going to need more medicine than the normal schools." Kharina muttered under her breath. "I am going to call it a night now, but tomorrow I will have more to discus with everyone. Just thought I would let you know, since it is not about plans it is mainly rules I think should be taken in effect as soon as possible. Night." Kharina said before heading to a room she knew would be out of sunlight till dusk and went to sleep.

When she woke up she found she was not the only one in the room, or the only one that had been sleeping in there. "Are you alright?" a teacher asked "Yeah, I'm just reverting to my normal sleep schedule. I'm a night person. Oh that reminded me of something I needed to talk about tonight also, so thanks." Kharina said and the teacher just looked at her confused as she got up and began to head to the gym. Soon the others began filling in the bleachers.

"What are these rules I heard rumors about Lin?" Jaymaly asked unhappy about the idea of restrictions "Thank you for asking. These are things I think you will find are dangerous really even if you don't think it is. Okay, first I suggest that unless you know were you are going or doing stay indoors, that includes the roof for the time being. We will look everyone who enters for bite marks of any kind, if they have one do not let them in, nor are you aloud to invite anyone in till they are given the ok. Speaking of which we should have everyone searched now as well in case, we will proceed with this in a moment though. Lastly if you are found with a bite mark you will be taken to another location were we will wait for you to change or kill you before depending on what you prefer. After you turn and try to attack then you will be killed, not before if that is what you choose. Everyone understand?" Kharina asked and several people felt these were actually minor rules. Jaymaly felt slightly unhappy though. "Oh, that's right, I almost forgot again. We need to separate into two teams. One is the day group, this is for those who wake up earlier normally. If you wake up and the sun is up normally, I would say six A.M. to seven P.M. would be the normal time that should be considered day group people. Then we also need a night group who is normally up at the other time. Everyone understand?" Kharina said and everyone nodded.

Girls were to check other girls while boys were to check boys. Steven was first checked before he was set in charge of checking the boys. Kharina was picked to be checked first, and she thought for sure they would find a bite somewhere but no matter how hard Jaymaly tried she couldn't find one even though she tried to pose one that actually was not there only to get caught. Kharina was clean, and was then set in charge of checking the other girls.

While she was looking, though she didn't find any bite marks, she found that her friends smelled different from everyone else, and now that she thought about it the zombies only went after the two boys and Steven. She decided to leave it for now since she didn't find any bite marks on them. Besides that there were no incidents or irregularities of any kind. They went and had sign ups for the teams, most were on the day but they go over a hundred people who were on the night team. With that she explained that it was for a shift system so people could sleep and be awake when they were used to.

She picked a few people to go with her and they went out to get more supplies since they were going to need them. Things were no good today, all they found was a few caned foods and electronics they didn't need but knew some would like. They went back and not long after they did Kharina and the rest of the night team went to bed while some of the day people began to wake up. It turned out that some of the day people decided to go out to try to get supplies, not really knowing what they were doing they took a large group and walked around aimlessly trying to find supplies.

Kharina woke up to hear that the others had not come back yet so she grabbed the chair leg she has been using and ran out to try to find them. She ran out and looked around trying to find them when a smell hit her and she could feel her mouth water. She followed the smell trying to keep control of herself till she finally found four people in the middle of a large group of zombies, and it looked like some of the zombies were also part of the group that had left. Kharina took out many of them with the leg till it broke, then she used a small knife she had been keeping with her since the first time. She then used it to stab into their heads to kill them. Till finally the remaining four were able get away, but she stopped one of them who gave her a funny look.

She kept him from moving and held him in place, "Let go of me. What are you doing?" he asked "Your not safe." she told him. He looked at her like she was crazy and kept trying to get away. The others stopped to see what was going on before she ordered them to go ahead she would catch up later. The person she was holding began yelling though for help, making the others slow down and want to help him. It was about this time though that he began to change "You, your not normal either are you?" he whispered as he began to lose his sanity, "No, I'm not am I?" she said too low for anyone to hear. That's is when he completely lost it and tried to get out of her grip to get the others. She then used the knife and cut him through the head, the others seeing the whole thing began to run again feeling they should have trusted her.

Kharina felt herself lose to her thirst as she looked at the ground, at the blood that was shed before she got there. She looked at it and began to bend forward as her hand went toward the puddle was that was there. Her vision began to go black when she remembered that night before and pushed herself back and ran as far away from the sight as possible not looking back till she got back. When she did she was looked over again for bite marks. Then Alex and Marisa came over to her to ask what had happened, she had a terrified look on her face. She couldn't tell them though, she couldn't find words for an excuse either, so she simply said "Blood, to much blood." They both nodded and took her inside quickly and Rachel came soon and helped calm her down. That was when a familiar smell hit her, and it was coming off Rachel, but she couldn't put her finger on it.


	4. A temporary fix

She was able to calm down mostly but could feel more than ever just how thirsty she was. She hadn't ate anything for almost a week or drank anything since she had grown fangs. She didn't want to hurt anyone though, she didn't know what to do now. If she stayed any longer she would most likely hurt someone but if she left they would all most likely die still. She had to think more about it but for the time being she felt tired, and went to sleep.

When she woke up good news was rushed to her, Sheirce had come back and was found with no marks on her but a few scratches at most. Kharina was overjoyed over the news and went to go see her friend immediately. Sherice was just fine and was talking to the others, but she smelled weird too. Kharina shook it off and went over to her friend who seemed slightly apprehensive at first but gave Kharina a bear hug like she used to, lifting the petite figure into the air. There was some talking and laughing in the small group as they celebrated the return of their friend.

It didn't last to long though and Kharina decided to go out and work on the barrier alone for a moment, she needed to get away from everyone else in the school. While she was out there she let her mind wonder a bit as she thought about how her friends smelled compared to the others. When Sherice had hugged her she felt normal, she didn't feel like trying to bite her, she didn't feel her throat burn more than it was, she didn't feel her fangs grow or even hurt like they have on occasion. She continued to place things into place when she heard and smelled someone coming from behind her. She quickly turned to see Steven standing there with a sarcastic smile, "Now it was your rule, 'not to go out alone' yet here you are for a second time." he said similarly sarcastic "Actually I said unless you know where you are going or what you are doing not to go outside." Kharina said back with a smile. "Well in either case I don't think you should be outside alone. I'll help you out, kay?" he said and it was obvious he wouldn't take no for an answer.

They continued to work on the barrier together getting more done than she would have alone without using inhuman abilities. However Kharina noticed that Steven was slowly inching closer to her as he worked till he was right beside her. When he was he turned to her, which she then turned to him to see what he wanted to say. He then did something that made her make a quick noise of surprise, wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him. His arms moved up to her back in a hug making Kharina get pushed up against him. "Carri, what do you think of me?" he asked surprising her more "I-I-Idon'tknow. I mean, I had a crush on you but I don't know if this is the time or place." he then held her tighter "If not now then when? We might both die soon. I am just happy you feel the same way I do, about you." he said slowly.

Kharina felt happy at the words and felt her body calm down and lean more into his body. After a moment though she felt just how much her throat was burning now, and she also found out that her fangs had come out without her realizing it and hurt. Her vision began going black as she looked at his neck, she tried to get herself to stop but it wasn't working as her vision continued to go black. Before she knew it her fangs were just inches from his neck, at this point her vision was almost completely black. "Kk!" someone yelled getting her attention.

She looked over to see Sherice and the others coming over waving with smiles. Steven let go of her and she was able to get herself to calm back down enough to look about normal. Alex was able to convince Steven to go inside for something while they helped out a little. When he was gone all four of them looked over at Kharina "What were you thinking?!" Alex yelled in a hushed manner. Kharina was not sure but she was beginning to think they knew something. "Kk, _(sigh)_ I swear your obliviousness is that to fear. We know what you are, for a while now." Marisa said shaking her head while Kharina looked scared. "I-I couldn't stop myself. So thanks for stopping me." she said on the brink of tears. "Hey don't cry, will you. You have always been strong, why not now?" Rachel asked "Because, I am ashamed of how weak I am. I couldn't stop myself without help. For that I am too weak." Kharina said and balled her fists so tightly that not only did a black substance come out, what they all figured was her new kind of blood, but the bones in her hand began to break as well. "Carri." Marisa said looking at her hands. "Hey, this may be a little selfish of me and I know Sherice just came back but, can you all take care of them for me?" Kharina asked not looking at them. "What are you talking about, you are the leader?" Rachel said confused "What kind of leader tries to kill the people they are leading?" Kharina asked "Will you, for me?" she asked again. "What about you then?" Alex asked "I am going to leave, just say that I knew a place that had some supplies we could use but it was farther away than I thought we could make. With that tell them that I went alone, and that if I am not back within a month that I am dead. If you see me come back, and I am not entirely here, please kill me." she told them making them disheartened to hear what she was saying.

They began trying to stop her, and when they did she looked them in the eye letting them see her emotion she had been holding back as tears streamed her face. "Listen, I think I know too. Your not human either are you, after all you don't smell like it. I need someone who can take care of everyone in my absents. Can all of you take care of things, make sure they finish construction of the barrier, and keep thing safe for a month acting like I will definitely come back. When that time is over can one of you take over fully, or find someone who can? Because if I hurt anyone while I am out, I will not forgive myself for it. So please." she said and they began to part and let her through.

Kharina left walking at first then when she felt she was far enough she began to run as fast as she could not caring much or paying attention. She stopped when she heard a scream, she saw a group of people trapped and surrounded by zombies. It looked as though they had no idea what to do. Kharina tried to ignore it and keep going till she heard another scream. She couldn't just let them die so she used her martial art training to take the zombies down. When all of them were gone she just stood looking at their bodies and the bodies of some of the people attacked, she went to each body and broke their necks till the heads actually came off making one or two girls throw up. They were timid at first but one came up to her and thanked her before Kharina pointed in the direction she had come from, "There is a school in that direction some ways away. You should be safe there. Take care." she said as she continued to walk away without another word, not stopping even though one kept asking her name "Kharina, but most call be Kk, Lin, or Carri." she yelled so they would leave her alone.

She continued to walk for hours till her instincts screamed at her to find shelter till she finally found a building that looked suitable and ran in. She quickly fell asleep without even really looking around or anything. When she woke up she found that she was not alone "Hi, you new?" the girl asked smiling "Huh?" Kharina asked groggy from just waking up "Give her a second to wake up for crying out loud." a guy called shaking his head at the energetic girl "Sorry!" she yelled back. "Ok, so what did you say?" Kharina said more awake "Your new to it?" she asked "new?" Kharina asked confused. The guy then got her attention so she would look at him, that is when she noticed the two fangs coming out of his mouth. "Oh, I guess you could say that. I was bit the night before it all began to happen." Kharina said annoyed slightly "What, than your not new. You have had to have bitten a bunch of people by now." she said frowning "But I didn't turn till a few days ago, and I left my friends so I wouldn't hurt them." she explained "WHAT!? How?" they yelled "What?" she asked "We were bit the day before you came in, in this building in fact." he told her. "I don't know then, it is just how it went." she explained to them.

She began traveling again only to find that they were following her. She just shook her head but decided they could anyway since they didn't make her thirstier. She continued walking till she saw some people walking aimlessly looking for anything salvageable, Kharina had no interest in them so she went to walk on only to stop when she realized the two were not following her anymore. She looked back to see they were attacking the people fangs out and licking their lips. She went to stop them forcing the two to get away from, "What are you two doing?!" Kharina yelled at them "We are vampires, and we are thirsty! Now move it!" he yelled at her and attacked. She was able to hold them off for a while but from being weakened by her own thirst she was eventually thrown away from the other people and they sank their fangs into two different people. What Kharian saw then as they feed gave her more information on herself, she saw that their eyes turned completely red. It wasn't just the iris, their entire eye color turned red and seemed to glow.

They then went on to attack the others, "What are you two doing?! You said you were thirsty, you had your drink!" Kharina said and tried to fight them again only to find they were a lot stronger, far beyond what her strength was when she had first turned as well. She was easily beaten and watched as the rest were attacked and killed. When she was able to get up again she went to each body and drove any wooden object she could find into their chests to keep them from coming back.

The two had run off still crazed, she on the other hand decided that if she continued to go with them she would fall to their level. She continued to walk and eventually began running again till she found another suitable place to stay, this time searching it though, and fell asleep. The next night she felt extremely weak as she continued to walk around till she picked up a smell she found she couldn't help but follow. Her fangs slowly began to come out and without her noticing her vision began to darken till she could no longer see at all.

Here irises had become red and her fangs were out for all to see as she hunted down her first victim. She soon found a girl walking around carrying a small knife with a small amount of blood on it. The girl looked to be paranoid even though she did have reason to be. Kharina came toward her till the girl could just see her out line, "WHO'S THERE?!" she yelled before she was assaulted . Kharina just couldn't seem to keep her still long enough to bite. At one point she did have the girl pined down to the ground and was about to bite when the girl began swinging her knife randomly and cut her face and some of her hair as well to the length of a boy cut. A few drops of Kharina's blood had fell on to the girls face before she was kicked off her with both legs and propelled head first to a bolder while the girl ran.

When Kharina had come to she continued walking, noticing the change in her hair she was able to piece together what had happened and felt ashamed she let herself lose control. She was relived by the fact that she still was thirsty though, because it let her know that she didn't bite anyone. She found a building that said hospital and had an idea, but she didn't know if it would work or not. She went in and looked around till she found what she was looking for. She grabbed one of the blood bags that was intact and sank her fangs into that and felt the burning in her throat slowly die down till it was fully gone. She then looked down at the emptied plastic bag and at the ground to similar bags. She knew this wouldn't work forever but it would work for now as she added her bag to the others and went to walked out. She then continued to walk in the same direction she had been "Well, I still have that promise I need to keep." she said smiling as she continued to walk.

A little more than a month had gone by now and the people at the school had not seen Kharina once. They were beginning to fear she had fallen even though she was so strong, although Jaymely seemed happy she was gone. Marisa was really starting to think about throwing her out, she had hated Kharina ever since she had met her because she could make friends easy in Elementary School. That was when she began making rumors about her and made just about everyone but her and Alex turn against her. She became so quite so people would leave her alone, and if it wasn't for them then Kharina would most likely have never became friends with Rachel and Sherice in Middle School.

They were holding a meeting about who should lead now that Kharina was gone now when they heard a loud bang. They all ran to see what had happened when they saw someone walking toward the school. "Another straggler?" Rachel asked herself as she went to go over there to check the person. At this point they had about finished the barrier around the entire school with only a gap where the person was coming from. However Rachel stopped when she smelled something not human. She grabbed her weapon and began walking faster toward the figure, when she heard a voice "I know I told you to kill me if I came back, but I also said if I wasn't all there now didn't I?" the voice said making Rachel fall to the ground with tears in her eyes. Everyone came to see what had happened to Rachel and came face to face with someone thought to be dead.

"Carri!" a person called and she looked to see that the people she had saved about a month ago had made it. She was brought into a group hug with her friends while Steven looked at her and smiled. She was soon checked again by Rachel this time and was let in bringing a large wagon full of various things and several backpacks that were also full to the brim. She had brought them lots of food which everyone looked at the food with overjoy and she had brought weapons too. Many of them went straight for the guns and Kharina also gave the one she had on her and grabbed a silver sword instead. They then began unloading some of the things she had gotten strictly for the barrier and went to go to work on adding them to it. Kharina had cut her hair slightly to not look weird from that fight she had gotten in before, her excuse was that she had got in a fight and had to cut part of her hair in able to keep from dying when she was trapped. She did however tell the truth to her friends so they would know.

When things calmed down she handed four bags to her friends and told them they needed to get these put up in various places on the schools barrier to keep other vampires and werewolves away. Everyone got to work placing them without telling the others what they were for, after all to the others all that was out there was zombies. Jaymely on the other hand was not happy she was back and instantly began an argument with her saying that she should let her lead them, and that she would be a far better leader then her. After a while Kharina had beaten her down like she had the adults the night she became the leader, angry she ran up to the roof yelling at everyone to get their attention telling them that it is stupide that they have a rule about going onto the roof.

Everyone followed her as she ran onto the roof and yelled "See?! There is no way that zombies can get up here! So why are we not aloud up here at all?!" she yelled making her point, when a scent hit the group and they were trying to convince her to get inside but she just stood there laughing and saying that Kharina and her friends were just people who wanted to control others with fear. She was so busy laughing she couldn't hear the others as they also began trying to coax her back in. When she did see them they all had a terrified look on their faces and were pointing and shouting trying to get her back in. As she turned around she met with the gaze of a humongous, dark green, dragon before it snatched her up in one bite and then looked at the others.

Kharina and her group shook their heads as they grabbed weapons and went to protect the school from it. When it was finally dead everyone looked in amazement at the fact they took down a dragon, even though they were only four girls. They then decided not to waist the meat so they cooked some of it and had almost a feast thanks to it. However now everyone was beginning to wonder what Kharina and her 'court' knew that they didn't.


	5. The First

Things began to calm down now, they were able to finish the barrier the rest of the way and zombies were no longer able to get in. Kharina began going to the hospital every day or two to keep from losing control again, and was beginning to figure out what her friends had become. She found out that Marisa had become a werewolf one evening when she followed her sneaking off away from the school. She then saw her transform under the full moon, that is before she went to kill her from having no control. She also found out that Alex was a witch when she saw her practicing spells once and one back fired making a loud BANG that got her attention, she found her as she kept trying the spell over and over till she finally got it to work as a proper fire spell. She still had to figure out what the others were but for now she was just glad no one else had figured out what they were.

Everyone was beginning to get used to everything so far and were able to gather easier than before with less casualties. More people who survived were also coming to the school as well bringing more hands to help in gathering and defenses. However soon Kharina picked up a familiar smell, it was a person she knew. She walked into the room to see someone she recognized and to her displeasure she recognized her too. Kharina was lunged at and pined to the ground with a small knife against her throat. "Carri! What are you doing?! Get off her!" someone yelled and tried to get the girl off Kharina. "Die vampire!" she yelled and lifted the knife and went to stab her heart. Kharina then used one of her free legs to push her off and jumped away from her. She tried to go back after Kharina but was grabbed by a group of people who stopped her.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled at them "We would like to ask you the same!" a person grunted out holding her back "She attacked me about a month ago, she almost killed me!" she yelled brining out the hair she had cut off that was the same color as Kharina's. "She tried to kill me for a meal, so she could drink my blood!" she said throwing the hair at her "That's crazy, she has protected and led us ever since this whole thing started. That and she had been here for a over a week now and has saved several people not hurting anyone." another person said thinking back on the several times they had been saved by her.

It was obvious though that she was not going to listen to any of them. She continued to watch her back every second she was around Kharina, and course the word vampire made some people wonder what else was out there. For weeks they were watching their backs when around the other, and Valerie, as she called herself, also began to catch on to the fact that there were others in the school that were not human she just didn't know who. It got really bad when she began walking around with silver and garlic trying to figure out how many vampires and werewolves there were in the school. Marisa and Kharina were able to keep a good enough distance from her to keep from feeling the effects and exposing their secret.

Things really got bad though when Kharina went to the hospital to see the place had been ransacked by others and was officially empty. She tried looking for another place but couldn't find anything to help her, she had to go back empty handed. After several days of looking she began to go into a similar condition she was in before, but she had a feeling that she would defiantly hurt someone if she did what she did last time and she was not likely to be as lucky as last time. She decided to ask her friends for help this time.

She brought them to another room that no one went to because it was broke down slightly and the power no longer worked. There she asked them to tie her up with chains and to place things around the room to keep her from getting out should she ever break the chains. She decided she didn't want to hurt anyone, she wasn't even going to take the chance this time though. She was going to starve herself to death if that is what it took to keep everyone safe.

They did as she asked and left to tell the others she had went on a trip again only this time Steven could tell something was bothering them. A few weeks went by and everyone continued to hear strange noises at night, it began to scare them and many began to lose sleep over it. At this point Steven went to Rachel to ask what happened to Kharina, "What are you talking about? We already told you, she went on a trip." she told him "Rachel, where is she really?" he asked again. She looked at him in the eye, knowing the relation between the two, she decided maybe he did deserve to know the truth.

She lead him down several different hallways till they finally reached the room where noises continued to come from that made him slightly scared. Rachel then opened the door making him worry more about Kharina's condition but before he ran in she stopped him. "Wait, before you go in, you should know that she is in a delicate state and has little to no control of herself right now. So brace yourself." she warned him before he walked into the room where he met two red glowing circles.

"Carri?" he called into the room and then he heard the sound of someone struggling and what sounded like rattling chains. He looked closer as his eyes adjusted to the darkness till he saw a persons figure in the distance. As he came up to the figure he found that a dark aura seemed to surround him "Get away." Kharina's voice said lowly like a warning "No, I will not leave you alone in this dark room." he said and came closer to the figure an wrapped it in a hug. "I told you to get away. Sorry." she said before the sound of chains snapping could be heard. Arms then wrapped around him tightly keeping him from moving as something sharp began to touch his neck and soon they pierced through.

He could feel himself growing weaker till he began losing consciousness when he felt something get pulled from his neck he looked to see that a large wolf, standing on it's hind legs, and a dragon were holding her back, as well as the chains as they seemed to float in mid-air around her. He was then dragged out of the room by what looked to be Rachel before he looked to meet eyes with Kharina again only to see the red circles had grown larger before he passed out.

When he came to he was surrounded by Kharina's friends as they sighed in relief, "What happened?" he asked feeling light-headed. The girls looked at each other before nodding "We think it is time you knew the truth, Steven. You know how Valerie was raving on about her being a vampire?" Marisa asked with Steven nodding "It is true. She was in the same state she was in when you had seen her, she couldn't control herself and went to attack her. By what she told us she didn't bite her though, so you would be the first person she has ever bitten." Marisa continued making Steven grab his neck out of fear. "Oh, don't worry. By what she could tell the first time wont turn them but they will still likely die from lack of blood. Since, well, she wouldn't have stopped if we hadn't restrained her, and you were still close to dying even after we got you away." Alex told him accidentally slipping him knowledge.

"So how does it work?" he asked to see if they knew "No idea." they said in unison making him almost regret asking. "So, you are not human either?" he then asked only to have all of them stop and look at him in fear. "Well I remember seeing a large wolf, a dragon, and the chains were floating as they wrapped themselves around her again, yet you just said that you had restrained her." he explained before they all began to stare at an uncomfortable Alex. "Will you please not tell anyone about any of us? Please?" Rachel asked "Your not human either?" he asked making her laugh nervously. "Well I wont tell any one, but what are you all anyway?" he asked. "Werewolf." Marisa said "Witch." Alex told him "Dragon."Sherice stated "Zombie." Rachel muttered only loud enough for him to hear. "Ok, for how long?" he asked almost sweating "Since the start, all five of us." Sherice said in low spirits. "Wait, were you the one that killed Jaymaly?" he asked Sherice now knowing she was a dragon. "No, remember I was up there too trying to get her to come in. Besides that was a dark green dragon, I'm a black one." she said and it was almost funny due to the fact she was a black.

"So, how do you change back and forth?" he asked curious "This necklace lets me. When I am in dragon-form it vanishes but when I am human it looks like a dragon pendent." she said showing him the necklace. Marisa was able to explain that she could change at will but on nights with the full moon she couldn't control herself and would change regardless and would go frantic. They continued to talk till someone walked up to the group with tears running down their face "I'm so sorry Steven." she cried and Steven stood up walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug "Just don't do that again will you?" he said and she cried harder as she hugged him back.

She however began to hold him tighter to the point it began to hurt "Carri...Too tight." he wheezed out before the others forced her to let go of him. She began to act like she was in a lot of pain as she lied on the ground convulsing and whimpering slightly. She continued to do this till a pair of wings popped out of her back ruining her shirt as it fell of her exposing her bare chest to everyone in the room. Steven just stared unable to look away before she jumped and covered her chest with both arms with a blush that covered her entire face. "Intriguing so even though your a vampire you still blush huh." he said interested "St-stop staring at me." she said turning away from him while Rachel went to get her a new shirt to cover herself with. When she was fully dressed Steven felt that he couldn't keep from saying "Well, if it is anything to you, your breasts looked nice." he said making her blush anew, before she smacked him lightly. Although it had the force of a normal person smacking as hard as they could.

When he recovered from the assault on his face, still caressing the red spot, she was nowhere to be found. "She jumped out the window right after she smacked you and flew away, she should be happy I gave her a backless shirt." Rachel said sarcastically. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" he asked still rubbing his cheek. "She most likely thought it was inappropriate, and she isn't used to compliments like that." Alex said smiling, however Sherice heard a thing or two about Steven the others hadn't but she wasn't sure if it was true or not. She had decided a while ago to leave it be for the time being and see how things went.


	6. Broken heart, Broken record

When Kharina came back she brought back quite a bit of supplies back with her and apologized for taking so long. To further give an excuse as to why she was late she showed them a blood covered blade. She had gotten her wings to go back in so there was no evidence of anything unusual about her. They took the supplies and began to set new forms of defense and reloaded their guns. It worked out even though Valarie still tried to prove what she was and almost got close enough to do so.

A few more days went by and she began to feel the affects again while everyone was oblivious to her situation. One night a man appeared at the gate of the barrier and asked if he could come in, "You can after we check you for bite marks sir." one of the guards said simply "Well, can you check me while we are inside of the barrier? Where it is safer?" he asked the two shrugged "Fine you can come in that far." one said and he came in. They then checked him for bite marks finding none they began to walk him toward the building. "So am I aloud into the building?" he asked looking at it "Yes, now that we know you are safe." he was told with a smile. With that he smiled and began to laugh "Who said I was safe?" he said grinning from ear to ear evilly. The men just looked at him confused till he saw to fangs coming out from his mouth.

He made short work of the two men and continued to walk toward the building "I need to make sure my daughter is in good health after all." he said smiling more evilly to himself. Some people saw what happened from the windows and sounded an alarm as they shot at him doing little to slow him down. When he was fully in the building he began attacking all who got in his way and all of them could tell he was looking for something or someone. "What do you want?" Steven asked seeing they couldn't beat him. "Could you help me find my daughter? She is somewhere here, and I want to make sure she is keeping healthy and well fed." he said smiling with fangs out "By the looks of it you know her." he said looking at his neck "You must have been her first." he said and instantly he knew who he was talking about "Your her father?" Steven asked confused. "LIKE HELL!" someone yelled before the man was tackled to the ground by someone holding a stake.

"Oh, hello honey, there you are. Well looks like you have been keeping well enough to keep alive. You don't seem as strong as you could be though." he said before grabbing her wrist and tightened till she dropped it. "Is that how you greet your father?" he asked her "Your not my father!" she yelled angry "Think girl, remember your eighteenth birthday?" he asked bringing up memories "You-"she said figuring it out "YOU!" she yelled angry "Your the one who-!" she said fighting back harder than before trying to kill him "Looks like you do remember me, glad to see. Now then, how long have you been without?" he asked before pinning her to a wall with one arm and brought his other hand to cup her jaw.

Using his thumb and middle finger he began applying pressure till her mouth opened "Looks like a few nights." he said applying more pressure as her struggles increased. Soon he began to smile more as he saw fruition of his efforts as her fangs began extending slowly. When her fangs were half out everyone looked in horror at the sight that the person they had been following had been a vampire that could have bit them at any moment. Mean while Kharina continued to struggle but found that her body was slowly starting to ignore her.

When her fangs were fully out her wings began to come out as her struggles began dying down more and more. When they were fully out she began feeling more pain as he applied even more force that would normally start to break a persons jaw. The pain was located in two different places, one her fangs and the other place was her ass as something seemed like it was trying to push through. As he continued to apply pressure the pressure on her rear-end finally ended with a ripping sound as a tail began waving back and forth franticly and eventually wrapped itself around his arm and began constricting it like a snake. "Looks like I sped up the growth of an unexpected appendage, how wonderful." he said as her struggles where all but over.

With that now grown all the pain left on her was from her fangs as they continued to hurt. Soon Marisa and the other girls ran up and tried to get him off her only to get pushed back by his wings. Soon it got to the point that her fangs actually began to bleed from his administrations, as this happened she found that her vision was quickly going black. Steven looked in horror as her eyes began to turn red and her struggling finally seemed to stop entirely. "Well, I have to say that you have a strong will. However make your instincts yell loud enough and no one can help but listen to them. Enjoy the meal." he said as he began to let go of her and she turned to the others licking her lips.

Everyone began running trying to get away from her with the exception of the ones who were knocked out and Valarie who went to try to kill her only to get attacked instead. Kharina began to indulge in her blood till she was completely void of it, which she then dropped the limp form on the ground as she came back to her senses. She looked down at the body and the blood on her hands, then she looked back at the man standing behind her with an evil smile. "First you make me a monster now you force me to hurt someone, what do you want from me?!" she yelled at him. "He's the one that turned you?" Marisa asked as she came to rubbing the back of her head. ""Yes young wolf, I'm her vampire father. Also I know your father, as well as all of yours too." he said as the rest looked at him. Everyone heard what he said and looked at them questionably, "Wolf?" a kid asked looking at Marisa who looked at the ground in disgust. "We'll talk about it later." she said "All of us." she said.

"Will she come back and try to kill us too?" someone asked looking at Valarie's body "No, she is the second person bitten. There was too much venom, it simply killed her. However the next person she bites will wake up." he said smiling till he felt something get thrust through his chest and looked to see his 'daughter' holding a wooden stake that had been impaled into his heart. "Die, 'daddy'." she said thrusting it further in before backing away "Looks like you finally read up on the weaknesses of our kind. Keep yourself well fed." he said as he began turning into a pile of ash and bone.

She looked back at the others as they stared in horror at her and her friends. She tried to get them to not freak out but they were too scared to try to listen, so she turned to the only person she could. "Steven please tell them!" she called out to him. Sherice had a bad feeling though as he just looked blankly at the girl yelling at her, "So the rumors were true, weren't they?" Sherice said looking at him "Listen, I knew from the start you had a crush on me. You have had a crush on me for almost a year now, me though, you were just fun to play games with. I never saw you as anything more than that. Then when everything fell down you got the one thing that I love, power. You were able to influence these people any way you wanted, but now. You are just a girl who is begging for people to not kill her, with no power. So, I'm not really sad to say this but, we're done. Please don't take this personally but I think I'm going to kill you all now." he said bringing out a loaded gun.

Kharina couldn't help but cry, the one guy she thought liked her for who she was, was actually just someone who liked what she had, and now he was going to kill her. She ran, along with her friends as they dodged the silver bullets he shot at them. They ran and they ran, while rain pored down on them making something wash away that they just now realized was on them, makeup. It wasn't till they reached the empty hospital did they stop, Kharina still crying. They tried to cheer her up but it didn't help as she cried herself to sleep.

As she woke up she looked at her friends as they thought about what to do, they could either try all over again or just act like what they had become. It was their choice and if one didn't agree they could leave and do what they wanted to do. In the end though Kharina didn't know what she wanted to do, so she just sat there for days trying to think. She sat there till thirst came again and she decided that she was tired of running, so she decided to just do whatever she needed to do to survive. After telling her friends this she went out and looked for someone anyone for a meal, leaving all of her friends slightly stunned at her choice.

As days went by they could tell she was becoming more and more emotionless towards anyone and everyone, she was in a worse situation then when she was in Elementary school. She didn't talk to anyone, she didn't give anyone mercy, and those that she bit she made sure didn't come back. At least she didn't make other vampires, but she still killed people without any form of remorse. They felt it had gone to far when she brought back a person she planed to kill later after killing someone she knew in front of her earlier. They released the girl and had a fight with Kharina who got angry and tried to recapture her. It took a while but with several cuts and bruises but they were able to get her to stop.

As they talked to her she sat there just as blankly as she had for the past few weeks. As they continued to talk to her they finally hit the point where Marisa just straight out hauled and smacked Kharina as hard as she could sending her across the room. "DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE DOING RIGHT NOW?!" she yelled crying, she then looked over at her as the smoke cleared they could see the tears streaming down her face "No, I don't like it, but I'm not like you guys. You all can use other things to keep from hurting others. Alex doesn't eat any different from when she was human, nor does Sherice, Marisa likes more meat but can eat other meats to keep from hurting others, and Rachel does the same as her! Me though, I can't! I have no way to keep from hurting people! I have to, do you know what it is like?! DO YOU?!" she yelled as more tears streamed down her face.

Everyone began to feel kind of sorry for her position as it was. They began to think of things they could do to help her and were eventually able to come up with an idea. They searched the entire hospital over till they finally found what they were looking for. They then took the devise down back down to Kharina and told her what their idea was. What they had found was a transfusion machine. The plan was simple, they would simply knock a person out and take some blood out without having to kill them. Well she liked the plan and it brought a smile back to face, one that hadn't been seen for a while now.

The plan seemed to work when they tried it, they knocked out a full grown man and were able to get two pints of blood out of him filling two bags that could last four days comfortably. They found that it might actually work as things were now. That was till they found a little boy who was lost and was looking for his mother, it looked as though he was starving and just barely making it as it was. They were able to find him food and water, as they tried to help him find his mother or even a human that would take him. However it seemed as though even when they found someone they didn't want to take him, or knew anything about him, so they would knock them out and take some blood.

The boy eventually found out they were not human but being innocent he didn't see a problem with it. They found that to be quite a comfort and began to like the boy even more even if he was only a five year old. He called himself Zacky, which they guessed was short for Zackary or he just found it easier. With him knowing what they were they actually found it easier to go about their daily life, Kharina no longer had to wait till he was fully a sleep before she could start drinking. Not only that but some of them found ways to play with him using their inhumanity for example Sherice let him ride on her back and Alex enchanted a broom and they flew around on that, Kharina didn't trust not dropping him though so she didn't fly him around but did give high speed piggy-back-rides. Well in short they all found him to be fun to be around and he liked them too. They almost hoped they wouldn't find his mother.

They wond up raising him for about a year like this till they were finally able to find a couple who were looking for him, but had given up along time ago. They were happy they found them but the boy seemed to have a loose mouth and told how they were a bunch of cool monsters who took care of him all this time. All they heard was what they were and they turned on them and tried to kill them while they checked to see how the young boy was.

They began to walk around trying to figure out what to do now. That was about the point they all began having weird dreams, when they woke up they would also have the same abilities as they had in their dreams. It made sense for Alex but for the rest it was strange. They began to get more and more powerful as they continued to go around, however they were still getting board and wanted to do something. They eventually found a group of survivors and began traveling with them, hiding what they were the whole time.

Things were going well and Kharina found that a lot of the guys were falling in love with her. She even found someone she began to get a crush on, however they eventually found out what she was and they tried to kill her with no hesitation. It was the same for years, they would find survivors, try to help them, after a while someone would hit on Kharina, Kharina would eventually start to fall for someone, they would find out and try to kill her without a second thought. Thanks to it she decided to never fall in love ever again, after all after almost a hundred years of people you begin to love trying to kill you because of what you are you begin to get tired of it.


	7. Where the hell is this!

The girls now had a reputation, and it wasn't a good one either, after going from camp to camp. People began to find out what they were and instantly feared them and would try to kill them, not only that but they began to spread the news about them so others would know about them. They even went to the point in which pictures were distributed so others would know what they looked like. They were constantly on the run from others thanks to that and even the small groups of people were threats toward them.

As time went on people began grouping up more and more into larger camps where they also began trying to make old devices like new again. After several years life became very hard for the group along with all the other non-humans. Not to mention when they did get the technology back up and running, things went from hard to near impossible for them. They had to keep running every time they were found other wise people would try to kill them. However things became closer and closer as people tried harder and harder to catch them.

At one point though they were completely trapped by people on the ground and people in helicopters in the sky. They had no where to go and they didn't want to hurt anyone, but they didn't want to die either. So they did the only thing they could and fought for their lives. At points Kharina just couldn't help it and would bite down leaving a person with a stake in the heart before moving on. By the time they were finally able to escape they had killed more than a hundred people.

After a while they found that they kept having to kill others to keep them from killing them. They didn't like it but now none of them had much of a choice thanks to how they were treated. Things seemed to only be rough now and now others like them began to gather around them. They all found a slight comfort being around others after almost a century of only being with each other with everyone else as an enemy. After so long of being around them they made several friends and the others began following them like they were leaders.

Things began to get happier now that they had grouped up and they even found Zackary again, who had been turned into a vampire at the age sixteen by the looks of it. It was a happy reunion as he told of what he went through, by what he said he tried to run away from his mother immediately after they tried to kill them. He tried to run all the time to the point his parents would have to constantly keep an eye on him. It wasn't till he was fifteen that he was able to escape while they were sleeping. He then ran around searching for them but couldn't find them, and when he was sixteen he ran into a small group and asked them if they knew where they were only to find out they were hungry vampires. He then kept looking for them for all this time and has finally found them.

They talked for several hours till they all decided it was time to sleep. The next night however they were all attacked so in defense Kharina brought out her sword and took out most of them while the rest ran away. Zackary was stunned as he watched the whole thing and when it was over asked if she could teach him what she knew and train him to use a sword as well. She felt flattered and knew she wasn't an expert but decided to teach him anyway. He was a quick learner and was able to fight on par with her after only twenty years, which impressed her because it took her more than a century to get where she was now on her own. In the end he said it was because he had such a great teacher to help him out.

They stayed in the non-human camp for centuries more gathering in numbers, as they fully decided to fight for their friends against the humans who wouldn't even give them a chance. After the second century they decided to break off into their own and stay in contact as to give themselves room to breath so they weren't fighting among their own. As things continued others began to call them queens against their wishes to be just normal people among their own, it got to the point that the humans began to call them queens as well. Well 'dark queens' or 'evil queens' or even 'the monstrous queens', what ever the case their reputation was still ever growing against humans.

More and more centuries passed and the war between human and monster and tensions were rising on both sides as they tried to eliminate the other. Things were hectic and were getting close to hell like as they tried any and all means to end the war. Food crops were raided and burned, dragons burned down entire camps among other things, vampires would sneak in and drain people dry in their sleep, werewolves would hunt down survivors who ran, and zombies would surround entire camps limiting the escape in the first place. On the other hand humans used everything they could to kill them out, it went from guns, knives, swords, canons, bombs, and at one point they used their only Atomic bomb they had and had successfully wiped out hundreds at once only to kill many of their own.

At this point in time almost everything was dead thanks to the war, most vegetation, animal life, and sea life were all gone leaving monsters and humans suffering. However it didn't stop the war from continuing. People began fearing their names and it was taboo to say them if you were a civilian and even some of the guards feared them like that. For those that did say their names were checked to be human or killed instantly out of fear of spies or impending danger. It got to the point that the only ones who would speak their real names were supernatural who would be targeted quickly.

One night while Kharina was up thinking of strategies to take the humans down a memory popped in her head from long before, she didn't even know how long ago it was. She remembered sitting with two people at a table, and they were just talking together. She looked so happy talking with them. Then she remembered playing board games with them and card games too, she looked so happy. "Mom, Dad. How long has it been since I last saw you. Hell, how long has it been since you died?" she asked no one as she sat there alone not remembering seeing them die. "I haven't seen you two so long, you must be dead. But still, am I even in the right? I may not remember it well after all this time, but I used to be human once too wasn't I?" she asked looking at the stars now, hoping to find an answer.

She began wondering around aimlessly, no one noticing in the least that she was no longer in her room. She walked around not really paying any mind at all till she found a cave and in it a strange green area. It looked like a green, swirling vertex and gave her a bad feeling. She began to walk away when she felt herself pushed into it and found herself in a similar cave pointing the opposite direction. As she walked out she found that nothing here was the same as before. The war torn world was replaced with towns and cities, humans were thriving without worry or care, and it looked as if everything was normal to them.

Kharina needed a moment to sit down, _What happened? How could this be? Is this the future? Dose that mean we lost?_ she thought almost happy for some reason. She began to walk around the city trying to figure things out and map the city. She came to a stop when she came close to a place called 'Mr. Smoothy', she smelled something not human there. She looked around but everyone seemed normal, and the smell wasn't one she knew. Not only that but one of them was making her instincts go haywire with desire to feed. She was able to find a group of three people buying some smoothies, it was where the smell was coming from but they looked completely normal and were treated like so. That was till a gigantic creature popped out of the ground and ate the 'Mr. Smoothy' billboard scarring off most of the people there.

"Listen, I know the smoothies here are amazing but honestly?!" a teen in a green jacket yelled at it. The two others just rolled their eyes at him one saying "Let it go man.". What she saw next was confusing though, the girl began to create things out of thin air while the other turned into steel. The other began playing with his watch for a moment and then suddenly transformed into something else that looked to be a dinosaur and he yelled "Humungousaur!" before they began attacking the giant creature.

As they fought the giant it saw her and began attacking, "Look out!" the girl yelled. Kharina on the other hand simply sliced its arm off so it would never try that again. However to her surprise the arm grew back quickly and it began attacking her ruthlessly till finally she grew tired of it and simply imprisoned it with a cage made out of highly dense long claws she grew herself instantly. "Well that was boring." she said looking back at the three who looked at her stunned. "What? It's not like you are normal either." she said blankly making them snap out of it "Well, lets see. What kind of alien are you?" the guy with the green jacket asked after reverting back "What are you talking about?" she asked making all of them confused. They asked her to go with them to Gwen's house as she was called, and seeing nothing better to do she went ahead and followed them.

They got on to a computer and began looking up various things trying to figure out what kind of alien she was after a few hours she got board of it "Hey you want to know what I am?" she asked getting their attention on her as she lied on her bed obviously board, "Well yeah, we have been trying to figure that out for hours now." the other guy said sounding aggravated "Ok, on one condition." Kharina said making them feel slightly uneasy "You, I want a blood bag from you." she said pointing at a confused teen. "Why do you want a bag full of Ben's blood?" Gwen asked confused "It smells really good. If I was weaker I wouldn't be asking I would have killed him trying to get it. Like this I wont have to though." she said making them back away from her slightly "You sound like a vampire." the other guy said making her look at him with an even more board look that seemed to say 'duh'. "Looks like you don't have to fill the condition now but it will keep me from hurting anyone." she said making them look slightly terrified at her "Your-your kidding, right?" Ben asked almost sweating. "How is this for an answer?" she asked letting her fangs grow along with claws, tail, and wings. They all fell backwards at the sight of her transforming in front of them, Ben on the way down hit the back of his head on the desk knocking him out.

They ran over to him as they tried to wake him up "You better hurry and patch the wound. It is not fatal but it makes it harder on me. I still want his blood after all, and my will is only so strong." she told them as they found a small cut on the back of his head where he hit it. They looked back at Kharina as she continued to stare at him intently "Actually, I could still bite him. It would hurt him slightly but I could still do it." she said still looking at him as her eyes began to switch slowly to red. "Wait, if we get a blood bag you will be fine right? You wont have to bite him." the guy asked "Yeah, but do you have a way to get it in a bag?" she asked them trying to suppress herself more "We don't have anyway here right now, but I think I can get one at the hospital not far from here. Can you not bite him then till I get beck?" he almost begged "Keven." Gwen said "Well, Keven, I can't guarantee that I can last much longer than an hour with the way things are. If you patch the wound I should be able to last a little longer, but not by much." she told him "That's long enough. Gwen I need you to take care of Ben. Can you do that?" he asked before she nodded. He quickly jumped out the window and jumped into his car before speeding away.

Keven began going as fast as he could trying to get to the hospital however he found that not only time was against him but fate too since it just so happened that a group of aliens decided to use this time to get revenge on him. They continued attacking him over and over as he tried to dodge and get to the hospital, however with all of them it was hard to do. He began using weapons he had on his car to try to get rid of them only to get rid of some of them before they broke most of his devises making him even angrier. Plus thanks to them attacking several people got out of their cars and just ran leaving most of the road covered with cars and in some places completely blocked.

Meanwhile time was ticking away as Kharina watched as Ben's wound was patched up by Gwen, she could still feel herself slowly growing more and more close to losing it. Gwen began watching as her eyes became darker and darker shades of red from their original brown. "Staring at my eyes isn't a good idea, by what I can tell they are also red when I'm hypnotizing people. So for all you know when they hit red they will be really hypnotic eyes rather than thirsty." she told her making Gwen look away. "He needs to hurry, I don't have much longer. Again I could just bite him." Kharina said simply "No, he will make it." Gwen said when she saw an explosion outside the window. "You still sure?" Kharina asked knowing that was the direction he was heading.

Keven was almost to the hospital after finally taking down the rest of the aliens and accidentally blowing up their ship from the attack. However his car was totaled at this point, "Aww, man! My car!" he said before he ran in the direction of the hospital at full speed. By the time he got there and was able to get the machine he looked at the clock to see he had very little time left and decided to 'borrow' a car for a moment, so he could get there faster.

Kharina began panting and her fangs were fully out, her eyes were almost completely blood-red at this point. Having waited an hour and fifteen minuets she was reaching her point, "I need to bite him soon." she said slowly standing up making Gwen do the only thing she could do which was make a barrier with her powers. However the barrier was not nearly enough to keep her out as she easily cut a hole in it with her claws breaking the whole thing entirely. At that point Kevin was pulling in screeching to a stop and jumping out trying to hurry up stairs. When he got up though he dropped the machine and fell on his knees as he looked to see Gwen unconscious on the ground and Ben's neck being pierced by two fangs as the girl with said fangs throat moved to show she was drinking greedily.


	8. A few days here a few centuries there

When she finished the last of his blood she let go and let out a loud content sigh "So yummy!" she said looking back at Kevin who looked like he was beating himself up mentally "Don't worry, it's not your fault at all. I couldn't last any longer and lost control. However I-" she said before looking back to see him running at her about to punch her in the face, his entire body looked to be a kind of rock that she now saw lying in the ground where he was. She quickly dodged it as he yelled that she was right, it wasn't his fault but hers. She was able to restrain him and make it impossible to move, "You idiot, you didn't let me finish what I was saying. I can keep him from dying, from turning into a vampire." she said stunning him.

He watched as she leaned back down over Ben's body using both her hands as they glowed different colors each. One hand glowed more of a red while the other was green, the entire time she chanted something in a strange words that sounded more like hissing sounds. A black liquid began flowing out of the puncture marks on his neck and began gathering into a ball above the palm of her hand that glowed red. Soon the substance stopped flowing and not long after the puncture marks on his neck began to vanish till they were gone entirely.

She then picked him up and placed him on the bed as to let him rest, "He will have a slight headache when he wakes up." Kharina said sitting against the wall and looked out the window at the stars. Gwen woke up and saw her and jumped remembering what happened. She was about to attack when Kevin, no longer restrained, stopped her and explained what happened. As she looked at her though she could tell something had changed about her, she seemed happier. Soon after she had woke up Ben began waking up too "Man, such a headache." he said massaging his head lightly. When he looked over at her he about freaked out again thinking she would try to bite him "You already were bit you idiot. Though she already took the venom out of you so you don't need to worry you little head over that. Though that does sound kinda cool." Kevin teased him.

Ben on the other hand began to wonder something though "Why did you remove the venom? Rather than turn me into a vampire like you?" he asked her "Listen, there are really several reasons, the main reason though would have to be that I don't want vampires here. However I must do two things before I leave here, one: Sorry I bit you, I need to learn more restraint. Second-" she said before walking over to him where she surprised him with a hug "THANK YOU!" she said crying lightly. "Wait what did I even do?" he asked confused "Well, I had forgotten a lot after living for over four hundred years and well your blood seems to have helped me remember a few things." she said smiling before doing a backflip out the window and flying off doing a bunch of flips, spins, and running on roofs like a child hyped on sugar.

She ran back to the place she came in at only to find the entrance back was destroyed. She wasn't sure what to do but decided to go to sleep for now. However as she hung on the ceiling fast asleep someone just happened to find her, "Well this is strange, it hangs from the roof of the cave like a bat yet looks human." the person said to no one in particular before smiling "I want to examine her." he said before putting her sleeping form into a bag and taking her away.

He performed several tests on her body and on her DNA. With that DNA he decided to do a few tests on some normal animals seeing it change them completely giving them elongated fangs and claws and wingless animals would gain wings and often lose fur or feathers. He began testing other aspects about them and found they would only drink the blood of others and wouldn't eat at all. He found that they also had an increase in strength and speed. He decided to send them out against his biggest pain at the time Ben and soon found that his plan had another weak point, they all died in the sun light. He went and made more while sending out ones unaffected yet out to bring the teens where he was instead.

His plan began working quickly as the teens found themselves getting beat badly and the animals began biting them all over. At around this point it became nightfall so Kharina woke up to find that the people she was in debt to were under attack by things made from her. She went to walk out only to hit a glass wall that seemed to bullet proof, she then began using her claws to cut and hole into the glass and got out. She quickly ran over to the vampire-animals and began killing one after another till all of them were gone and began looking for the man responsible. She was able to find him trying to sneak out of the building and about beat him to a pulp, that was till Kevin ran in covered in injuries and told her she needed to remove the venom out of the others first.

She removed all of the venom from the two but found it odd that Kevin didn't seem effected at all from the bites in fact it seemed as though there was no venom in him at all. Soon they were all out of there with 'Dr. Animo' as they called him in the back of a police cruiser. They took the two back over to Gwen's were they eventually woke up and went home thanking her for helping them. Kharina having nothing really to do went back to the cave when a smell hit her that she knew all to well. She began searching for where they were at, it seemed hard to track the scent, and it seemed as though she was going in circles.

She tracked it all night into the day and back to night when she finally found it. She was a vampire about to bite a young teen, but what confused Kharina was that they looked exactly the same as she did in every way. Soon Ben and the other two showed up asking her why she was doing this and before Kharina could get to them Ben was brought to the ground with fangs imbedded into his neck and claw marks going across his chest. Kevin then went to take her out when she suddenly vanished only to reappear next to Gwen who was then attacked and drained as well leaving only Kevin standing.

The other then vanished as Kharina came up behind Kevin and she took the other two with her. He quickly saw her and grabbed her by her neck and tightened as she squirmed "Kevin, it is me." she said "I know! Your the one who attacked Ben and Gwen!" he yelled "No, Kevin, that wasn't me! That was someone else! I'm the real me!" she said and Kevin remembering how she acted before decided to let her go. They continued searching till they finally came up to where the scent ended and they found her with the other two. "Ah, finally, the queen finally comes. I was beginning to worry that I would need to train him to be a king." she said laughing loudly before transforming into another form of a girl but with black hair and black eyes. "My name is Leo, your majesty." she said curtsying in her now black dress with red ribbons. "Who are you calling queen?" Kevin asked confused "They woman beside you worm! I apologize your highness, I shall take this filth out of your sight and kill it." she said walking up to Kevin. "Hold it! Who said I was your queen?" Kharina asked confused "Well, Kharina, I apologize for the informality, we have know for years you would come to us. Millions of years we have waited for the day of your arrival, and recently we have caught the scent of vampire on Earth. Tell me do you have your tail yet?" she asked making Kharina freak out slightly at all of this. "Please tell me your highness, has it?" she asked again before, just to shut her up, she went and grew it only to find that the other did the same not long after. "What qualifies me as queen?" she asked again "Your soul your highness, our breed of vampire the vampirians live and become more powerful over time. You on the other side will grow more powerful than the rest of use will ever dream to be." she said smiling "Will you please come with me and rule as queen? We will need to find you a proper king as well." she said still smiling till the word 'NO' hit her ears. "What was that?" she said thinking she miss heard "I said no. I do not wish to be queen of monsters." Kharina said "Now release those two." she ordered before Leo flew away seemingly scared.

Kharina ran over to Ben and was able to just barely get the venom out in time for him but by the time she got to Gwen it was to late her heart had stopped. "Sorry Kevin, we didn't have time to save both of them." she said looking at Gwen's body that would wake up tomorrow as a vampire. However Keen looked as though he hadn't lost hope for her yet as he picked her up and began walking to a broke down subway and put her down. There he waited while Kharina watched in the distance, though Kevin had a feeling she was there and called her down. At night when she began to start waking up she looked up to see Kevin and the vampire girl she remembered biting her before. It took Kevin calming her down and explaining things to her before she would let her near her again.

Soon her fangs began growing as well as a thirst that came with them, being as new as she was she was instantly looking at Kevin's neck unable to look away. Kevin noticing this began taking his jacket off and went to unbutton his shirt when Kharina stopped him "What are you doing?" she asked "Just trust me, I found something out earlier and I want to test something." he said determined "Alright, but only cause she doesn't have venom in her fangs, but know this she will try to drink you dry if your plan doesn't work." she said letting his hand go. He then unbuttoned three buttons before bringing Gwen over who began losing control from being so close and sank her fangs into his neck drinking down a few swallows before letting go and passing out. Soon her fangs began vanishing and her body slowly began smelling as it had before, she was normal again. Kharina looked in amazement at this as Kevin said "Thought so." before putting his cloths back on.

They took her back to her house and told Ben they had found the cure for vampirism, "Really what is it!?" he asked "Me." Kevin said with a amused look on his face before Ben looked at Kharina who nodded and he face palmed shaking his head. "Ok, so my blood give memories back to you and his cures vampires." Ben said still shaking his head "Yeah I found that out when we were attacked by that crazy doctor guy with the animals, the animals kept biting me and they would slowly turn back passing out. That and the venom didn't seem to affect me at all." Kevin said smiling.

They continued talking till they saw some kind of yellow dust float into the room from a window. They looked out to see Leo out there with a bag spreading the stuff around yelling "If you wont join you might as well be dead!". At first they didn't get it till Kharina sneezed, which she looked astonished at "I never get sick or have allergies." she said as she slowly felt worse and worse till she was vomiting into a trash can. Soon after they began to notice that her eyes were turning red fast. Ben went to jump out of his window while Kevin stood his ground knowing venom wouldn't effect him. She quickly came up to him and began feeding off his neck, however she didn't let go till Ben hit her with a wrench from the other side of the window getting her attention on him.

Kevin was thrown on the ground confused as she began chasing Ben trying to get him. Ben changed into 'Jet Ray' trying to out fly her only to find she was catching up with him. He began trying to go as fast as he could only to find that she was still keeping up, till she sneezed and grabbed her head like she had a migraine, so to keep her away he turned into 'echo echo' and used a scream attack to make her go running off holding her ears and head hissing like mad.

He kept chasing her till she suddenly switched direction and flew away to a cave where she fell asleep. He looked to see that the sun was coming up, yet he remembered seeing her sometimes in the sunlight without problem. He wasn't sure what to do right now and soon left to check on Kevin who was fine now, just shocked. The venom still didn't effect him but it didn't change her back, that was the point he remembered the whole tail thing and figured that might have something to do with it.

Soon Gwen ran in and found Kevin giving him a big hug say sorry over and over. Kevin was able to calm her down telling her it was not her fault till finally she was able to stop crying. They then explained the whole thing going on with 'their new friend' as he put it. With that Gwen ran out in search of the cave Ben said she was at, and upon getting there she felt a residual amount of energy around the entrance. She went in and found the person she was looking for along with a strange arched stone figure that looked like it was suppose to be a door once. She continued to investigate till Kevin came with Ben, who waited at the entrance of the cave.

Kevin tried to prod her out of the cave seeing as how low the sun was getting as it was but by the time they were finally close the entrance a yawn was heard quickly followed by a bit of coughing. They looked to see that the girl who was upside down seconds ago was now on the ground looking right at them licking her lips. Kevin began trying to get Gwen out faster and went to confront the vampire only to be over powered and fed from till Gwen hit her with one of her orbs. Angry she left Kevin and chased after Gwen who began running in the air using her powers only to get caught quickly. Kharina took one quick bit drinking a swallow of her blood before she passed out making Ben have to catch both of them before they hit the ground.

Kevin gave Gwen a small bit of his blood and put it into her blood system to cancel out the venom. After a few hours Kharina woke up slightly thirsty, but besides that she felt fine like nothing had happened in the first place. At this point they were trying to figure out why their blood have different effects on her, which they suddenly got a visitor while thinking. "Hello, how have things been with you three?" the man in a lab coat said with a smile "Shouldn't you already know?" Kevin said sarcastically "Well yes, but I though it would still be nice to ask." he said "Hey do you know why all of our blood reacts different than the others?" Ben asked him "Well of course! None of you are average, after all. In Kevin's case he is an Osmosian, his kind are immune to vampire venom and can make it revert back to normal, for the most part. In Gwen's case it is her Anodite blood that makes most vampire diseases seem to vanish almost entirely." he said now looking at Ben "I'm human though, so unless you want to say my blood has been mixed with aliens because of the Omnitrix, I don't see how my blood gives her memories." he said looking at him confused "Well, I wont say that is a bad thought of what happened but it has nothing to do with abnormalities of you blood. In fact it is almost the opposite really. The real reason for this is because you are actually her." he said making all of them confused.

"Whoa, whoa. Professor Paradox, what do you mean?" Gwen asked confused looking at a similarly confused vampire girl. "Well you see Kharina doesn't entirely understand where she is at all. She was forced here by another through that doorway you saw before and they closed it up so she wouldn't go back before meeting with their desires. However she was pushed into an alternate dimension that was much different from hers, one in which she exists as a young boy named Ben Tennyson. If you look carefully you can see that her eye color is almost green at this point, however that is as far as it ever really will get. Eye color and hair color will try to become more like the one here's, and on some occasions the skin color will lighten or darken." he said making them all look to see that her usual hazel color was now a close green color.

"So wait, I'm in another dimension?!" Kharina yelled with her jaw open slightly "Yes." he said as if nothing. At that time though something else hit both her and Ben as they both yelled "I'm a girl/boy in another dimension?!" at the same time. Kevin in the mean time was cracking up saying "I always thought you were girly!". At the same time Gwen was trying to get a grip on everything she just heard, for her it was not easy to do. "By the way you might want to experiment some time, you may find it useful in the future." Paradox said before vanishing in a bright light. "What did he mean by that?" Ben asked only to get people shrugging and shaking their heads showing they have no clue.

Kharina at this point wanted to go back home to her dimension, after all there it is a world war going on now. Gwen had an idea so they all went back to the cave where they found her and Gwen placed her hand on the stone and muttered some words till, collapsing, she got it to activate again. "It wasn't that hard, it was practically just switched off and I turned it back on. It should still be your home, I think this is a fixed entrance way." Gwen said looking slightly tired before she fell asleep right then and there now in Kevin's arms as he supported her. "Thanks, can you also tell Gwen that too? I need to hurry now. I hope I see you again, only that I don't cause as much trouble!" she said before going through "So that is how you are completely alike. Your both trouble makers." Kevin said walking away back to the car with Gwen "What is that suppose to mean?" Ben said following behind.

Kharina went back though only to find that things had changed, the war looked to have gotten worse by far. Fires were all over the place leaving little to nothing left but maybe a few people alive, zombies were swarming around the places where anyone was at, vampires were flying here and there killing people, werewolves were running in pacts trying to get rid of defenses that didn't contain silver, and witches appeared to be throwing bombs down at people out of potions they had created that is if they weren't casting spells on people.

She began looking around in disguise so that no one would know who she was, all who attacked her would be pushed away or knocked out. She looked around till finally she found someone she was looking for. She walked up to the camp, remembering the scent she followed it while trying to mask her own. She walked threw the camp undetected by the wolves as she continued to search hard for her. Soon she found herself in a large tent in the center of the camp where the smell was strongest. There she gave herself a different smell similar to that of another vampire, with it she was soon noticed "Who are you!? How did you get this far into camp!? Speak vampire!" Marisa yelled at the intruder "Well aren't you being rude to me and you seem to not like me for being a vampire?" Kharina asked "Well ever since one of my best friends disappeared they have been reckless and have simply been attacking people randomly. Some think she was killed by a human somehow about two hundred years ago. So I am going to ask again, what do you want?" she said in a demanding tone "What do you mean died hundreds of years ago? You saw her a few days ago." Kharina asked confused "No, I didn't." Marisa said angry "I haven't seen her for over a hundred years." she said still angry. "Well, she isn't dead. You should remember what I could do." Kharina said before coming out of disguise and letting her real scent come out. "Carri?" Marisa said before running up and hugging her.

Soon they went to go over and they all got to see Kharina again, they all seemed to feel as though she had been gone for over a century. "So are you well enough to continue your place as leader of the vampires?" Alex asked still happy to see her back, however those words made her blood freeze. She didn't want to go back to being an evil person, she remembered what it was like to be human for the most part now. She wanted things to go back to how they were then, she wanted to end the war. "No, I don't want to continue the war." Kharina said seriously "What?!" was the collective response "We all used to be human, and I think we should leave them alone." she said making them all wonder what happened to her after all this time.

They began asking what had happened and the one thing she said "I remembered being a human. I want things to go back to the way they were when we were human still.". Everyone stopped and thought for a moment about what she said and thought about how they felt all this time. They decided that they have always found her choice to work out in the end and decided to go for it. They went out and told everyone that followed them this far what their decision was. However most of them were against it, pretty much all of the vampires were and so were the zombies who depended on human death to live. Werewolves and dragons were fifty-fifty as some were alright while others liked war. Witches were mostly fine with it and liked the idea since they really just wanted time alone to make potions and practice spells.

There was a large dispute about it and in the end those not in agreeing ran off after a huge fight were many were killed. Not only that though but both where attacked by a surprise attack from humans as they tried to get rid of them all at one go. Most of the pro human creatures left while the rest stayed and fought and many died before they finally ran away, giving the humans a feeling of victory. After that they went into hiding and from time to time would sneak in to help the humans out. However Kharina found that Zackary had completely vanished, she didn't even know which side he was on. She did feel happier now though now with no war, however they were still hunted and people never forgot their names.


	9. Another weird place

Things had become hectic now with trying to hide into society. Kharina and the others seen as the previous leaders had to change their names frequently when others found out. The humans remaining began building up again making towns and villages after the first fifty or so years. Everyone continued trying to protect the humans again helping by keeping the attacks on them limited to little and keeping others away.

Kharina however found a new power she had on accident when she got in a desperate situation. She was trapped in a cave deep in a mountain with humans storming in trying to execute her. She began trying to claw her way through the rock in an attempt to reach the surface, however at one point she hit only air and the air itself cut leaving a familiar green portal like door. This one felt different, and didn't seem as stable as the one before but she jumped through it anyway only to have it close quickly after her.

As she went the rest of the way through she found herself in another place, it looked to be a city of some kind. There was a problem though, she felt like she was starving now. She instantly went out of control, looking for a meal. She went running around making people run screaming saying something like 'E.V.O.' or something. However she didn't stop till she finally caught someone only to find herself attacked by a large metal fist.

She looked to see a boy slightly younger than her, appearance wise, with a large robotic like fist. His arm soon vanished and turned into like a canon that picked up concrete from the ground and shot it at her. It wasn't hard for her to dodge it but after a while he did hit her again pushing her away before she ran off with him chasing him. As he chased her his arms went back to normal and his transformed into what looked like a floating car like thing. After a while though he lost sight of her only to find out she hadn't lost him.

She lunged at him hitting him from behind, he was able to hit her one more time making her unstable on her feet and making her blurry eyed. He went over to her and placed a hand on her but soon looked confused when nothing happened "What, you're not an E.V.O.?" he said confused before she suddenly came back at him taking his neck before he could react. After she gained back her senses she healed and removed the venom before leaving him in a hotel with an apology note.

She walked around the town looking at how things were and from time to time she would run into strange creatures that she would quickly take down. She walked around till she found a library and began to read some of the books so she could learn about this world. At this point she was starting to get used to the idea of traveling to other dimensions, however she was not happy she had just found out she was a boy in two dimensions now.

She continued walking around the library till the place was surrounded by a bunch of people in uniforms. They all had guns pointed at her, well all except one who had a sword and said "Your coming with us for questioning.". Kharina felt that if she didn't they would open fire and hurt a few others on accident, "Is there a problem?" she asked as they walked behind her, guns at the ready. They never answered her as they put her in the back of a highly armored car.

They drove around for several hours till they finally came to a stop and put a bag over her head. She assumed that it was so she wouldn't know where she was at or how to go back. They walked her out and as they walked she caught the sent of someone familiar, and on accident began walking in the direction he was in. The guards were about to stop her when the other guy stopped them saying "Wait, I want to know where she is heading.".

She walked around tracking down the smell down several hallways till she came to a door which open to show a teenage boy with a bag of potato chips, barbeque chips, three boxes of pizza and a slice half way in his mouth while a monkey with cloths was paused in a position like he was yelling at the boy. By the way things sounded they were arguing because the teen had beat the monkey in a video game. However at this point the teen was suddenly hiding under his bed shaking slightly.

"So she went to find someone she recognized." the guy said grabbing the collar of her shirt stopping her from moving "Six, what is she doing here!?" the boy asked making her snap out of it entirely "Rex, when we found you in that hotel you were shaking saying a vampire had attacked you. We asked you to describe her and found her to see if she really is one, so far the only thing we can tell is she has a good nose. She hasn't burst into flames in sunlight, she hasn't attacked anyone even when we went to capture her, and she isn't trying too hard to get out of my rip and I'm not even trying." he said letting go of her.

Kharina was then lead out of the room and down a few halls till she reached another room where someone went to examine her. Kharina though had other plans and wouldn't let them examine her at all. Every time they tried to listen to her heart she would move away and if they tried to take a blood sample she would jerk her arm away. After awhile the nurses began trying to restrain her so to get away she stood up and started walking up the wall so gravity would make them let go. Mean while another doctor was examining Rex, by the sound of it he knew her well and they were simply talking about how he was being ridiculous about fearing a girl.

Kharina was listening in on their conversation when she said something that stuck a nerve "Vampires don't exist.". With those words she took off the bag and walked on the ceiling into the other room, "Who said that vampires don't exist?" Kharina said getting them to look up at an angry vampire. Rex instantly freaked out while the doctor called up help "Calm down, I wont kill or hurt you, I just wanted to correct them." Kharina said while others began filing in.

They then took her and led her down to a few other halls till she was meet with a large door. This was when she heard someone whisper "Kill her if you have to but try not to." with this she began trying to get away only to feel something hit the back of her head knocking her out. When she woke up she was in a dark room hooked up to machinery and no one in the room. She began trying to get out when she was electrocuted to the point that might have been fatal for a normal human.

As it finally stopped she found that she was being watched by someone who was on the other side of a glass. By the scent she knew that several people were on the other side of it, and they had the doctor, Rex, and the guy named Six among them. A voice began echoing into the room asking her questions "Who are you?" was the first question which she answered truthfully. At this point she could tell some of what was hooked up to her, a lie detector, a brain monitor, heart monitor, and an electro-shock device that went off if she attempted to escape or lie. Though she knew that the heart monitor had no use really without a heart beat.

"Why did you hook a heart monitor on me? I don't have a heart beat." She asked only to feel a small shock "We are asking the questions here. Are you really a vampire?" they asked which she just rolled her eyes and said "yeah, duh.". "Alright, why did you attack Rex?" they asked next "I was hungry and couldn't stop myself. He also attacked me too you know." she said only to get shocked again. She was seeing that this was getting no where, she wasn't sure it would work but she decided to try something. It was hard but she was able to create a dimensional portal while thinking about Gwen and began trying to talk telepathically with her. _Hey Gwen, can you here me?_ she sent out _What the? Did I just hear Carri's voice in my head?_ she heard echo back _Yes, listen I need help, I set up a portal close to where I am. I am being locked up and they wont listen to me when I try talking to them. Can you help me?_ she asked back only to get _Of course give us a moment. We need to find the portal on this side to...Scratch that, it is on my front lawn._ Gwen thought back to her _Well hurry I don't know how long I can keep it up._ Kharina thought cutting of their brain connection.

The entire time though they were reading that her brain activity was spiking and going off the charts. With it they began to wonder what she was up to and decided to ask only for her to refuse to answer them getting rewarded by a higher powered shock then before. However Rex seemed to feel it slightly and went 'ow' shaking his hand like he had got hit by static shock. However they had an unknown visit from someone who decided to tamper with the machinery. Soon the shocks began to escalate without stop and they wouldn't stop, she was being constantly being shocked now.

As the shocks got worse and worse Rex began feeling his arms go numb and soon found his legs could no longer support his weight. As this went on he felt the pain slowly getting worse as Kharina began screaming it pain. They began trying to figure out what was wrong with Rex while Six continued to stare at the girl writhing in agony on the other side of the glass. He went over to the tampered with machinery and tried to get it to stop only to find it was broken, so to get it to stop he stabbed it and in the end cut it in half making it finally stop. With that she stopped screaming while Rex stopped seeming to be in pain even though he still couldn't move much.

"Why did Rex feel your pain?" he asked into the room "You wont believe me." she warned him "What is the reason?" he asked again "I am him. At least in another dimension." she said as someone broke through the wall and grabbed her, "Hey guys." she said unable to move at all. At the mean time Six was stunned by the information and had to stop the guards for going after them, today was just a strange day. First they find Rex freaked out a sacred, then they find out the person he is scared of is a pretty girl, then they find out she really was a vampire and that vampires even existed, now he finds out that the vampire girl is actually Rex in another dimension? this was too munch for one day.

"So why did you call us out here, you should have been able to get out of there yourself?" Keven asked "I still can't move, by the way thanks for carrying me. They hooked me up to several things and one of them electrocuted me when I lied, tried to escape, or when they felt they needed to put me in my place. Yeah, someone messed with it. They made it go haywire. electrocuting me non stop and slowly picking up voltage. Don't know who they were, but they smelled like a vampire. All I know is they smelled like a vampire, had something against me, but they weren't Leo." Kharina explained "Oh, that would be me." A voice called above them.

They all looked up to see a vampire boy who also had a tail, "Names Orion, you know like 'Orion's belt'. Yeah, I work with Leo. However I still want you to be queen, we will still try to get you to join us no matter what it takes." he said before flying off leaving the four to continue on to the portal as it slowly closed. Kharina thanked them as they took her back over to Gwen's house to heal up from the electro-damage dealt to her. At one point Ben even let her have a bite so long as she removed the venom.

After a little while she was as good as new and decided to give them all a gift of some kind but didn't know what to give. In the end she decided to give Gwen a hand made necklace with a jewel made out of a clear claw that was highly compressed in the shape of a diamond, Keven she gave a new weapon out of a power of hers and made something to where it could replicate the power over and over and was hard to damage, Ben she gave a four hundred-dollar gift card to Mr. Smoothy no knowing what else to give although he seemed to love it and left quickly to go get a smoothie and chilly fries. At this point she was just happy she was able to small jobs here and there to get the money and supplies needed for all of this.

When she was done that she got curious and decided to try to go to another dimension taking two blood bags with her incase. She found that it was a good thing that she had taken the bags with her and quickly emptied them down her throat. When they were empty she began looking around to find that she was in the middle of no where. There was no one around her for miles around, taking advantage of that she let her wings out and began flying around looking around from the sky.

She looked around till she found she was in a strange place with a large castle nearby. When she walked towards it she found a strange dead looking tree, paying no mind to it she looked on at the castle and it's beauty. She soon heard a cracking sound and began looking around to figure out what it was. She looked all over till finally a shadow let her know where it was, and she looked to see the tree was now attacking her. She quickly got away from it to stare at it in wonder as it sat back up and looked like nothing happened. However as she sat there looking someone snuck up on her and got her by surprise, the man looked to be aged greatly and had a kind aura around him. He asked her if she would like to come into the castle for a nice conversation if nothing else, and Kharina decided that sounded nice after her fun with the tree.

He brought her in and brought her to his office with a fun staircase, and in his room she saw a beautiful bird he called Faux. She found the bird to look unique beyond any bird she had ever seen before in her life. They talked about different things mainly him telling her things about him, including likes, dislikes, and his occupation as a teacher. After a while he asked her for her name which she gave happily and he gave his 'Professor Dumbledore'. She found the name strange not that she had room to talk either. He then asked her strange questions like if she had ever encountered magic before, which she wasn't sure how to answer. "Well, the thing is this is a school for magic, and by the way you acted you seem to know what magic is like." he said making her look at him almost sad. "Well, I do know magic, in fact I know and have mastered many in my life. However that time is most likely longer than you know." she said not looking at him "Your probably right about that, you are most likely older than I am considering your a vampire. However despite that I can tell you have a good heart, else you would have just attacked me or the tree even." he said making her look at him stunned. "Now then, let me ask, would you like to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn things that you may not know?" he asked and she shed a tear before nodding.


	10. Rebirth

Dumbledore gave her some rules that she could follow easily before placing something called a sorting hat on her head and it tried to figure out where she belonged. He kept going between 'Slytherin' and 'Gryffindor' trying to gather everything she had to give to either. "What about Gryffindor? It sounds nice." she said making the sorting hat think more about it before saying "Fine fine go a head to Gryffindor. Though I think you should go to Slytherin like the other one." he said making her stop "Other one?" "Yeah, the other vampire that enrolled here just today. She looked just like you but definitely had a different mind then you had." he said "What was her name?" Kharina asked "She said Leo." Dumbledore interjected "Oh god." she said shaking her head at the thought. "You know her?" he asked "You could say that. If anyone asks though, even though I am not, tell them I am her twin sister please." she asked him.

He was fine with that as he reminded her of the rules: No biting, don't let anyone know of her secret, keep up with school work during the day time, and to get her food in the nurses office from Madam Pumfrey. She would be told what she was as well as the other teachers as a precaution. Kharina was fine with this but had a feeling things were not going to go well with Leo here. Dumbledore told her to take his hand in which when she did they suddenly were in another place in front of a place call 'Alexander's'. Here she picked herself a wand, which she found weird since she wasn't really a witch but a vampire with magical powers. When she finally found a wand that excepted her she left with Dumbledore back to the school.

She was then told to report to Madam Pumfrey to get something to eat before going to her first period with was potions. Madam Pumfrey seemed like a nice person and treated her quite nicely even though she seemed scared of her when she went to hand over a blood bag. Kharina didn't like blood bags that much but did prefer it to hurting people. She finished the contents quickly before Madam Pumfrey decided to ask how old she was "Well, that is slightly rude don't you think? To ask someone their age like that?" she then giggled slightly "I am almost a million years old." Kharina said calmly while the nurse looked at her in amazement.

Kharina rolled her eyes and began heading to potions class like the paper said. Professor Snape seemed a bit dark and gloomy but he was a really good teacher at the same time, even if he was strict and most likely to punish others. She found that several of the others in the class were talking about her and in reality Snape seemed to be extra strict with her asking if she knew ALL of the rules. Everyone found it extra weird when they heard that she was twins with Leo from Slytherin.

The rest of her classes went well, and Kharina found herself again as a boy in the school, her name here was Harry Potter here. He was also in Gryffindor and hung around two others almost all the time and seemed like a normal student for the most part. She found her studies to be hard but fun at the same time, and her teachers found that she was a quick learner.

She had found that all of her spells, even though some worked the same, were not the same spells. They were all pronounced differently and some were not as powerful or visa versa. However she could hear that everyone thought it as weird that twins were in different 'houses' like me and Leo were. I tried to not let it get to me but soon word of attacks began spreading around starting with a cat. It was obvious that it was not a vampires work but that didn't stop 'Fletch' from pulling her aside after interrogating Harry, who was found with it. Everyone was curious why he suspected her at all and it didn't help with her attempts to keep from people from realizing what she was. Saying things like "It is in her nature to be violent and kill, blood thirsty beast, and heartless, cold blooded monster!" does help when around others.

Kharina began trying to figure things out while things got worse and worse. Soon victims that showed marks only a vampire could give were seen, and once some one saw Kharina bent over the body of some one with her head at their neck. unfortunately she was just trying to remove the venom orally since she had a rough day and didn't want to bother using magic to get it out. Instantly everyone began questioning what she was and began alienating her, for some strange reason she felt like she had been through this before.

At one point Dumbledore asked her to his office to ask her if she was the one causing the attacks, Kharina answered truthfully that she had not but Fletch came up behind him and spoke of how he saw her. "What if I tell you who the real attacker is?" Kharina asked knowing who it was. "Oh, and who would that be?" Fletch asked sarcastic "Listen, Fletch, what attacked your cat was not a vampire. The attacker that is a vampire though is Leo. She is the only other vampire in the school and has tried to convince me in the past to join her and when I rejected she tried to kill me." Kharina explained. Dumbledore told her to go ahead back to the common room where she could hear Harry and 'Ron' talking.

It came to the worse when they were talking about what they had found out about two different topics. One was a basilisk, which they found out thanks to Hermione who was in the hospital currently, and the other was her identity. As they said the word 'vampire' she felt her heart sink. They then began talking about what they needed to do, Ron freaking out over the fact a vampire had got into the school. With how things were going it was not going to end well, so seeing how things couldn't get worse she walked in to try to get them to understand.

She talked with them pointing their wands at her the entire time in defense. She doubted they could really stopped her with their experience so she just sat there talking boardly. When her story was finished they began to think about things more and more trying to figure out what to do and weather she was just lying. In the end Harry lowered his wand first and Ron slightly after. "So, your Harry as a girl?" Ron asked confused "Not exactly, I'm close though. I am him in another dimension." Kharina said trying to clear things up more "And how do you know that?" Harry asked similarly confused "Your smell. You smell like someone else who was me in another dimension." she explained as simply as she could.

With the conversation over they were about to go to tell 'Gilderoy Lockhart' about the Basilisk with Kharina. However at that time they found a new problem when an unexpected visitor came in, fangs out, and grabbed Harry. Kharina acted fast and cut off Leo's hands and later tail before telling Harry to go on ahead of her. While they ran she fought Leo with all she had only to realize she was no match for her in an actual fight, so all she was able to do was stall for time. After a long time of fighting Leo got tired and left her weak and thirsty on the floor.

Kharina was able to drag herself back out to Mrs. Pumpfry for help. Mrs. Pumpfry looked like she was going to have a heart attack when she saw her. She was covered in black fluids from head to toe and looked like she was beginning to loss her sanity. She was able to get several blood bags to give her to keep her from going after others and began treating her serious wounds so it would be easier to heal. She asked Kharina what happened only to hear that she had found the real attacker and they tried to kill her. "I thought it wasn't you, you have been helping me to stop students from being turned into vampires after all, but with all the petrified students and vampire attacked students I have really had no time to get out of the office or talk one bit." Mrs. Pumpfry said and her look showed it.

With all her injuries healed up she began to wash off the vampirian blood that was all over her body. With that all cleaned off she went to search for Harry and Ron and she was able to finally find them by tracking their scent. When she found Ron he was with Gilderoy Lockhart, though he lost his memory entirely and was trying to move rocks out of the way. Kharina was able to help him and decided to go ahead to help feeling a bit of pain in her arm. When she got there Harry looked half dead and somebody was standing over him.

Kharina quickly went to attack the person to find that he knew more magic and was able to take her down. When she felt like she was about to die she saw Harry stab a book with some kind of fang making the other beginning to disappear. Kharina, subconsciously, called for help before she turned into a pile of dust right then and there in front of Harry and 'Jenny', Ron's sister. He looked at her unsure what to do and began to cry over the ashes as three others showed up out of thin air it seemed.

"CARRI! What happened!?" Gwen asked making Jenny jump, mean while Faux appeared and began to heal Harry's arm. Faux went over and began crying over the ashes as well only for nothing to happen, so out of desperation Ben, Gwen, and Kevin made a cut on their hands and let the blood run down onto the ashes as well. With that they saw a change in the ashes as they began to come together to form a LIVING BABY, with green eyes and brown hair. They all looked at it confused as to why that happened for a moment when suddenly Paradox came in and explained what happened. It turned out that the combination of the three bloods lead to a cure and the phoenix tears made her rebirth. The reason she had green eyes was because there was a fifty-fifty chance she would have black hair brown eyes, or brown hair with green. This was because she was around two people who were her, in a sense. He then picked her up saying it would be hard but he would take care of her till she was the same age she was before.

With that he sent Ben and the others back home leaving Harry and Jenny to go back to the school. He then took Kharina back in time, he couldn't take her back through to her dimension. It was a rule that another had forced upon him a long time ago to not interfere with that world as much as possible. So he took the next best course of action, he took her back sixteen years back in time and took her to Max thinking_ This is going to be hard to do, well if I turn this into an alternate reality then it won't effect Ben and the others there._ It took some talking to Max before he was able to understand and decided to take her and have her raised beside Ben as a twin sister.

He was able to plant her next to Ben in the nursery and was able to mess with their minds till they fully believed that they really were twins. With this family Paradox knew she would be loved and have an 'exciting' childhood. He just hoped she would remain hidden long enough to reach eighteen before she was found, and her life ruined. He knew that if they influenced her right now they may win her easy, unlike she was before. He was playing with chance and there were other factors as well, but that was the most troubling.


	11. new life, same traped fate

I know I might get some of the events out of order and change how one or two played out but please bare with me. Thanks.

* * *

Ten years passed and Ben, 'Lin', and Gwen had grown up fully believing they were related. Lin was a bright girl, but like Ben never really paid much attention in class, she just seemed to know this stuff already. The teachers were thinking of putting her a few grades higher than she was, while on the other hand holding Ben back. Lin didn't really care for school, especially since she got beat up by Cash and JT for trying to stand up for others and her twin.

Ben and Lin were very much alike, they thought their cousin Gwen was a geek and she thought they were both weird and jerks. Ben and Lin liked to play rough and get dirty, they also had a habit of getting in trouble. Though Lin tried to stay out of trouble with the teachers, hoping they might actually let her skip a grade or two so she would have one less to worry about. However both her and Ben were really excited about this coming summer that they got to spend camping with their grandpa Max. Their day went just as normal with Cash and JT picking on them perhaps more then normal, ending with both of them ending up with wedges in a tree with another kid they tried to stand up for.

Eventually an RV came by to pick them up and their grandpa was able to get them out of the tree. However their excitement vanished when they saw their cousin in the RV looking glum too. Instantly they began arguing and calling each other names as usual irritated that they had to be together. When they had made it to the camp grounds grandpa decided that they should do things together and have fun, the ten year olds on the other hand wanted to do nothing with the other.

In the end Ben decided to go on a walk with Lin since she 'didn't want to be left with the geek' though Gwen back fired with "Like you can talk your grades are better than mine!" she ignored her and continued walking with her twin. They walked around bickering about how summer was ruined and agreeing with each other as they kicked a rock between the two of them. Soon though they both saw a shooting star that suddenly turned toward them and nearly killed them. Lin was more hesitant then Ben who quickly ran over to it and found something, however they both began freaking out when it latched itself to his arm and wouldn't come off. However they soon found that the 'watch' had this cool thing about it and turned Ben into a fire creature. At first they freaked out and tried to get the fire out but it didn't work at all.

Ben began experimenting with the fire having fun the whole time while Lin watched not paying attention either till they realized they had started a forest fire. They began trying to put it out but it wasn't working either and seemed to make it worse. Soon Grandpa and Gwen began running around trying to make the fire stop, Gwen finding Ben while Lin was off in the distance trying to find water. Well she screamed and began attacking Ben till he called her a 'dweb' and made her realize who it was. Then Grandpa came back followed by Lin who couldn't find any water, it caught him by surprise but he seemed to be able to take it quite calmly and came up with an idea on how to stop the fire. It was quite simple and only took a short while before the fire was out.

They then went back to the camp trying to figure out the watch when grandpa Max said something that seemed weird but clarified it another way. He then left to do something leaving the three ten year olds alone with a returned to normal Ben. Instantly he began trying to play with it even though their grandpa told them to leave it alone. Lin seeing this tried to cover for him from their cousin but it didn't work. She forced her way around Lin and began scolding both of them for what they were doing. Soon the watch popped up and he quickly picked one he liked and suddenly turned into a gigantic dog like creature with no eyes. Gwen thinking it would be funny went to hit Ben with a stick while Lin was standing front of him thinking it was cool. However he was able to dodge making her fall when she tried to hit him. Lin finding it funny laughed and began trying to keep up with her cousin as he ran off.

She was quickly left behind and left in the dust with Gwen as they walked around trying to find Ben. Mean while Ben was attacked by some kind of robot, he was able to take it down but went back to being normal before another appeared. Gwen then hit it with a shovel while Lin continuously kicked it till it finally broke completely. Going back they soon found that the camp itself was being attacked by a huge robot and Ben decided he needed to take it out. So the rest of them worked to get the campers out of there safely when suddenly Lin felt like something bad was near her, it gave her the goose bumps. The feeling went away and she focused completely on helping get the others out of there safely.

Ben was able to take down the robot but Lin was beginning to wonder what it was that was bothering her before. She shook it off and went back to the RV with the rest of her family while Ben waited till he changed back before coming back. They then went around the country with Ben trying to get used to his new powers, and became like a supper hero. He went around helping people with his alien powers while they backed him up from the side lines. At one point Ben gave Gwen some kind of souvenir, one of many of theirs (Ben and Lin's), and it turned out it gave her the power of luck. She got to become 'Lucky girl' and help people as well and Lin began to feel as though she wasn't really needed that much at all, that she was in the way.

She began to feel even more so like that when Gwen went from Lucky girl to having magic from taking 'Charmcaster's' spell book. With this she was just a side line keeper and felt like she was missing out on a lot of fun. Her twin and cousin always were seemed to be having fun even though they were serious when on the job, and they often used there gifts when not on the job having a good time. Lin felt like she was being left out of everything in a way. One day their was a fire so they took care of the people inside of the building while Lin just sat watching next to her grandpa, making her feel slightly less bad that she wasn't the only one that didn't help this time. Scratch that he brought out something to help make the fire go out more quickly, making her feel like she couldn't do anything.

That was when she felt 'it' again, it had been weeks since she last felt this and was able to pinpoint where it was coming from. She began unknowingly backing away from the location as she felt a need to run from what ever it was. Grandpa noticing this began asking what was wrong and looked to where she was looking not seeing anything. Soon she followed what her gut said and began running away terrified of what ever it was. Suddenly she felt like it was chasing her but didn't dare to look back even once as she continued running. Suddenly something was in front of her and she was about to run from it till she noticed it was Ben after having transformed into 'wild Mutt'.

He then grabbed her and took her back to their grandpa and Gwen where she was asked over and over what had happened, but she didn't know. Max didn't have good feeling about it so they just decided to go on and continue traveling around. However when they stopped for the night Lin felt like going out for some air, seeing how her grandpa was snoring again she was going to need it for a while. She left a note in case anyone woke up from the snoring, or if by haps he woke himself, they would know she would be back in a little bit.

She walked around for a while till she found a nice tree and sat under it and looked up at the stars for a while. The full moon was so pretty right now, not a cloud in the sky and stars every where. She stared at them for a while till her eye lids became heavy and she feel asleep under the tree. She was under there for hours fast asleep when suddenly she began feeling scared, but she didn't know why. She woke up still feeling like something was wrong.

She looked around till she finally saw something move, but she couldn't tell what it was at all. She could feel her desire to run growing by the second as she looked for it again. She began backing up till she hit the tree and when doing so the other showed up fully in front of her. It was a woman with long black hair and black eyes, she was very pretty but Lin couldn't shake the feeling like she needed to get as far away as possible from her. The woman then showed fangs and claws and took a swing at her, Lin wasn't sure how she did it but she was able to dodge it and even counter attack knocking her back a few feet. "Looks like it really is you, guess I can go full force." she said running at speeds that made her invisible and in zigzags making it impossible to tell where she was. She soon felt herself get pined to the tree by a strong grip, and she couldn't get free "Looks like I get the joy of being you mother this time." she said biting down on her neck. Lin felt paralyzed from the bite and couldn't move at all as she began to feel more and more tired by the second till finally she passed out and the last of her blood was drank.

Grandpa woke up the next morning to find that Lin wasn't in the RV. Ben and him began looking around when Gwen found the note on the counter. What worried Grandpa though was the fact that it was written that she had left about six hours ago. "Oh, come on she probably fell asleep under a tree or something to get away from your snoring. I mean I had to sleep at the bottom of a creak once to get away from it once." Ben said making Gwen reply "Good point, that and she is as stupide as this guy. So we should just look around till we find her I guess. Or we could wait for her to come back since she may come back while we are looking making our efforts meaningless." Grandpa felt like she might be right so he was going to give her a few more hours before he went out to look for her.

It was getting past noon and all of them were beginning to worry about what had happened to her, when Ben had had enough and went to look for his twin sister. Grandpa soon followed and so did Gwen who was trying to make up that maybe it was some dumb prank. Max had a different thought though, he just hoped he was wrong. They continued looking, Ben turning into Wild Mutt again to make the search easier. He soon found her, and she looked bad. He sent out a loud screeching sound to alert the others he found her, and soon after he turned back to his normal self. As the others came over they saw Ben on his knees in front of a body, but they couldn't see much thanks to where Ben was at. However they could tell something was wrong with Ben he was shaking as he held their hand "She's so cold and pale. Grandpa will she be ok?!" Ben asked as they moved to get a better look.

What Gwen and Max saw looked to be a dead body of Lin, she had a blood on her cloths and an injury on her neck, she was pale and they couldn't tell if she was breathing at all. Gwen began to cry while Max fell to the ground with tears as well. Ben in a state of denial kept asking 'what is wrong, she will be fine right?'. When he finally came out of his state he threw himself on his twins body and began to wail as he cried, and soon Gwen followed "You guys are so noisy." a very small voice called as Ben felt a slight upward push on his head where she was breathing. Max seeing she was alive was over joyed but then looked closer at her neck and saw it, a bite mark.

He then said that they needed to get her on the RV so she could rest, she seemed to like that and stated that she felt sick. Ben gave her his bed and slept on the floor since he was happy that she was alive, Gwen offered to as well but they decided that Ben should since he offered first. Lin slept for a long time, she was never really aloud out of bed thanks to the fact she just kept feeling worse. Soon she found that she couldn't hold food down either. After a few days without food she began to feel worse and began to feel less and less active and slept even more. Ben began to worry for his twin and asked his grandpa if there was anything he could do for her, but he said there was nothing they could do but wait till it was finished.

Finally, one night, Lin woke up and decided to go out fro a walk. She wasn't fully there in the head at the time from lack of food too. She walked around for a while till she practically collapsed and not long after she began to feel pain in her jaw and soon, after a lot of screaming, yelling, and crying, she grew fangs. For her this had to be creepier for her then for Ben when he first went alien. She wasn't sure what to do but she felt tired again so she went back and fell asleep back in the bed Ben had given her. Ben at the time was getting tired of sleeping on the floor, true he found it roomier then when he was sharing his bed but it was more uncomfortable.

Lin woke up the next night and she felt like she really needed to eat something, or rather drink something. She could smell something and it smelled incredible, she followed her nose till she looked down at the foot of her bed to see her twin down there completely asleep. She began to feel desperate _One bite couldn't hurt that much, r-right?_ she thought as her fangs grew out and her eyes began to glow red. She was slinking over beside her twin when something grabbed her and threw her outside without making a sound.

She was about to fight back when she was smacked across the face, this brought her back to reality "Grandpa? What happened?" Lin asked rubbing her sore cheek "You almost killed Ben." he told her making her stop and think about what she did remember. She began to cry at the thought of almost hurting her brother and closest friend, "Grandpa, what happened to me?" she asked scared "You were attacked by a alien know as a Vampirian, it is pretty much a vampire but stronger. They drink the blood of others and from their bites they make other vampires." he told her. "So I'm-I'm-I'm a v-v-vamp-vamp-" "Yes you are a vampirian now or, as you were going to put it, vampire." Max said to finish her sentence she couldn't out of shock and fear. "What will I do? I don't want to hurt anyone." she said crying more "I will make you something that should help you out tomorrow. For now though try to sleep, Ben will be happy to know you will start waking up at least. Even if it is at night." Grandpa said walking back inside followed by Lin who couldn't sleep at all while trying not to inhale her brothers scent.


	12. A little aggrestion

As morning began to come she seemed to just pass out and Ben woke up a little upset that his sister still wasn't getting out of bed. He was about to tell Gwen to switch with him so he could sleep in a bed for once when their grandpa intervened saying he needed to talk to them. At what they were told Gwen and Ben both sat there trying to understand, but when they finally did Gwen freaked out while Ben laughed at her thinking it was cool. "Actually Ben, she almost lost control last night. She almost attacked you." he told them making Ben stop mid laugh and paled. "Don't worry, she will be fine, I have something that will work as a perfect substitute." he said grabbing a bowl that they slightly recognized. "Grandpa, don't tell me that's..." Ben said hoping it wasn't "Yep, Marinated Mealworms." he said "You still have those from the first day?" Gwen said grossed out "Well there was still a lot left over and you three didn't touch them so I thought they might be useful." he said with a smile.

As night came the three worked to stay up, still traveling during the day and helping a person or two. When it was fully nightfall they watched as Lin woke up and they brought her to the table with the bowl in front of her, with a towel over it so she couldn't see the contents. They decided to blind fold her and Ben and Gwen had a feeling she would try to eat one spit it out and get sick, they figured it would be funny. However as she sat in front of the bowl she sniffed the edge after Max had taken off the towel. She then picked one up and put it in her mouth, Gwen looked grossed out and Ben wasn't far but still thought she would spit it out. However that thought crashed down at the word 'Yummy!'. she then downed the bowl making Gwen feel sick and Ben just stared as his twin cleaned out the bowl. Half way through the bowl Max took the blind fold off so she could see and she stopped and looked sick as well. "Don't look at it that way, it is better than hurting others right?" her grandpa said and hesitantly she continued eating the worms finishing the bowl.

At this point Gwen had ran out of the room so she didn't have to see it anymore and Ben was sure his sister was now weirder than his cousin now. Mean while Lin was repeatedly thinking the last thing her grandpa had told her 'It is better than hurting others, It is better than hurting others, It is better than hurting others-'. She tried not to feel sad by the way things were now as she looked at the empty bowl and the small bit of slime still around the sides. She looked over at her brother and smiled sadly, she was happy she didn't feel like she was about to attack him but didn't like the fact she had to eat worms to do it.

They sat in silence as Max took the bowl to the sink and washed it out. It wasn't till he sat down did he break the unnerving silence between them "So, do you feel better?" he asked "Y-yeah, I guess. At least I wont hurt anyone." she said looking down more. "Hey, hey, it is alright. You didn't ask for this to happen, it just did." he said trying to comfort her. She began to sob slightly and hugged her grandpa as the tears fell silently down her cheeks. Ben wasn't sure what to do and sat there watching as his sister cried, he decided to ask what he could do but Lin shook her head saying the best thing he could do was keep a distance from her. Ben felt slightly hurt by that and decided to walk outside to sit alone and do as she had asked.

Seeing this Max went outside to tell him what she meant when she said that. "So I smell the tastiest to her because I am her twin and have the same blood as her?" he asked confused "Exactly, she is just trying to not hurt you. Truthfully I don't know what will happen if she bites you, it could turn you or it may kill you heck it may do nothing at all. All I know is it isn't a good idea to push anything, alright?" he told him trying to get him to understand his twin more. "Alright, thanks grandpa." Ben said a little happier.

Ben went back in with his grandpa and decided to get ready for bed, Ben stealing Gwen's bed while she was still outside. However he could see something was bothering Lin so he asked about it from his, stolen, bed. "Its nothing, I just- I don't know, I just feel like I know what is like to be like this. Like I have been like this before. It's crazy though. Good night." she said shaking her head trying to get the thoughts out of her head. At hearing what she said though Max began to feel worried that something might happen.

Lin went out and decided to go for a walk while she waited to get tired, during so she found Gwen and told her that she could sleep in her bed tonight since Ben took hers. Gwen decided that it was a good point for her to go to sleep and went ahead to go there for now. Lin just walked around while they all slept and looked around at the moonlit atmosphere. She found that it was bright and beautiful at night, plus now it was easier to see at night than it used to be. She could smell something now, and she felt like she knew the smell from somewhere but didn't at the same time. She decided it was best to stay way from it and walked away back to the RV hoping it would go away.

Nights went by and Lin continued to eat the things her grandpa placed in front of her. Each thing looked disgusting yet at the same time tasted good and made her feel better. However Max began to notice that food was going missing night after night, Lin on the other hand could smell that smell again inside the RV. Pretty soon the food Lin could eat was gone and from where they were it would be hard to get anymore. At the time they were in the desert with no sign of a town for miles. Lin tried to go without as they tried to get to a town but it was only the first night without food and someone came up to Lin while she was outside. Lin could smell them but wanted to know who it was that was causing all of this. What she found was a girl she faintly remembered, the woman then pined her to a tree as she pressed her jaw till she lost consciousness.

The next thing she knew she was feeding off her brother as his limp body was held in her arms. As she let go she felt memories flood into her mind as she remembered who she was before all this happened. She then removed the venom from Ben and, remembering how she was turned into a baby, began creating a cure. Max having waken up just now looked over to see her chanting strange words and Ben lying in the bed with two puncture marks in his neck.

"Lin?" he asked getting her attention, and without stopping her chants she turned around for him to see the small tidbit of blood still on her lips going down her chin. At the sight Max felt his heart sink, as she finished her chants she held the vial in her hands. "Don't worry Max, your grandson is fine. Soon your adoptive granddaughter will be as well, she will wake up in the morning a normal person." she told him letting him know that this was definitely not Lin "Kharina?" he asked "Wow, first person to actually say it right on the first try." she said smiling "Well, it was easy considering how many aliens I know with harder names to say than that." he said making her laugh slightly. "Can you inject me with this when I pass out?" she asked handing him the vial as it transformed into a needle with the same substance inside of it. He took it with a nod as she began chanting new words while putting a hand on her head. As she finished she passed out landing into Max's hands before he injected the cure into her arm. Not long after the injection took place her fangs and claws noticeably vanished and color reappeared into her skin.

As morning came she woke up surprising all three of them as she began to relish in the fact that she was normal again. The first thing she did was run outside into the sunlight and enjoyed the feel of it again. Mean while Gwen was trying to figure out what happened "A friend came with a cure, she fears though that they may come back again so we are going to have to be carful." he said before he looked over and saw Ben playing outside with his sister. However when he came back in he began messaging his neck and felt the bite mark and began worrying that he was going to become a vampire now. "Now, now, don't worry. Like I told Gwen, your sister had been cured last night. What I didn't say though was that she had lost control and had bit you before she was cured. However the person who cured Lin also removed the venom from you as well." he said making Ben calm down slightly. Though he wasn't to happy to hear that she had bit him in the first place.

Things calmed down again though Ben began avoiding Lin as a revenge toward her for biting him in the first place. She had apologized to him time and time again but he still kept his distance from her all the while. Finally after about a week of it she couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the, well as her grandfather called it, Rust Bucket. She ran out with tears streaming from her eyes as she ran off away from everyone and sat under a cactus as she sobbed. Soon chills went up her spine as she heard a voice "Poor girl, treated like that by her own brother. She didn't mean to hurt him, just like we didn't. It is just nature, something we have to do to live." a guys voice called out. She looked around the chills still going up her spin and spreading throughout her body "WHO'S THERE!?" she called scared "People who wish to apologize for what we had caused you." he said as he and the girl from before came out into the open where she could see them.

They continued to say things that calmed everything but the chills going through her body. She could see their fangs and began to feel more scared "Don't worry, we wont bite you. We don't need to right now at least. So unless you ask us to bite you we wont." the guy said calming her down a little. They began talking together talking about their lives and how unfair it is that they were cursed to be this way, however they eventually turned it around to say it wasn't all that bad to be a vampire. They began saying that after being one long enough the upsides begin to out weigh the downsides. They began talking about the fun of flying, powers gained, and all the things she could do for the better of all. Hearing these things sounded nice, but she had this gut feeling telling her not to listen to them. "Well, thanks for talking to me, I feel a lot better now. I think it is time I go back home." she said before someone grabbed her shoulder. "Looks like the plan didn't work, time to use a little aggression." the girl said pulling her back.

A knocking came at the door soon and when they answered it Lin was hardly awake and was covered in claw marks as well as bite marks. "I was able to kick one in the face and pull the others hair out." she said with a smile before she fell to the ground out cold still holding long black strands of hair in her hand. Ben seeing this felt like it was all his fault that she was attacked and began to get upset, Max was trying to get her inside again and took the hair so he could try to keep an eye out for anyone with hair like this.


	13. spilt Soulinality?

Lin was able to get over it much faster than the last time and was able to get herself over the 'food' concept by imagining it as something else. When they came to a small town like place their grandpa meet with an old friend and Ben got a crush on his granddaughter. Lin just rolled her eyes and watched as her brother looked stupid giggling slightly from time to time. "So are you his girl friend?" she asked Lin which Lin bust out laughing "I-I'm-I'm his sister! We're twins!" she said unable to control herself.

Later things took a turn for the worse, rain began pouring down and a flash flood occurred. Lin and the others were able to get to higher ground while Ben had to go save his crush. They were able to catch a glimpse of what caused the flood and by what the man figured it was a werewolf in his culture. Instantly Lin felt slightly happy, till she heard they were going to hunt it. "Wait is that really necessary?!" Lin asked sounding scared "It is alright, you wont be put in harms way. All the girls can stay here out of danger while we hunt down the monster." the man told her making her feel more unhappy. Max, confused about the way she was acting, looked at her confused. When he did he saw that her eyes were not a solid green like they normally are, they were a mix of green and brown. "Calm down, I know how you feel. Still it is their land and rules and we are just trying to keep people safe." he told her, succeeding in calming her down again.

While the girls stayed behind with each other talking, mainly picking on Ben and telling stories, the guys went out to find the wolf. When they found it, it attacked and shoved them all off the cliff. In an attempt to turn into 'Stink fly' Ben turned into 'Wild Vine' and saved them all and went back after it. When he found it he tried to capture it with his vines only for it to break free and bite his vines. Ben then drew it underground and ran it into rocks only to turn human again soon after. Angry it attacked him and scratched his omnitrix. The others showed up soon and the werewolf ran off at the sight of them, so the men decided to go back home.

When they came back Ben began asking if 'she' had been talking about him only to hit a brick wall, he looked at his sister "Sorry, but this is revenge for avoiding me like that before even though I told you it was an accident." she told him and high fived Gwen "Ahh! My sister is on the geeks side!" Ben said "Yeah, for that moment I was." Lin said before squirting some mustered in her hair and laughing "Sorry Gwen but that was for the fun of it!" Lin said falling to the ground holding her sides. After fully getting the mustered out of her hair, Gwen asked why all the people were leaving the reservation. Not long after Ben began going into a scratching fit as he slowly became hairier to the point he was covered in hair.

Lin thought it was cool while Gwen insulted him more, however by what the others said Ben was slowly becoming a 'Yenaldlooshi (Yen-a-doo-shi)' in their language but still a werewolf. Ben found that in his situation 'Kai', as she was called paid more attention to him. Max and 'Wes', his name was, went somewhere to get information leaving the four alone. "If it means anything bro, you still smell the same to me." Lin said in hopes only to make him look annoyed. They then went inside when Ben decided he was hungry, there he took a carton of eggs and put them in a bowl and poured milk over them. "Wow, your starting to eat like me." Lin said after Ben gulfed down the food making a mess allover Kai while she and Gwen had covered. "Food wise at least." Lin added chewing on a few mealworms before anyone noticed she got them. Ben then ran to the fridge making a poor joke. About that time he began to grow in size and began looking more like a werewolf gaining longer claws and floppy dog ears added to his growth spurge. He then went outside and tried to hunt a rabbit only to cover Kai in dirt and get picked on by Gwen.

The grownups then came back and decided that they needed to hunt the werewolf down before it became permanent for Ben to be a werewolf himself. Gwen decided to speak up and made a point saying that they couldn't look for the cactus they needed and the werewolf at the same time, so the girls were all sent to do that while the guys went after the wolf again. Lin was reluctant to go and felt like nothing was wrong with Ben, he didn't smell any different after all.

Lin did get a laugh when Gwen sat down on the cactus they needed before the guys sent up a flare to send a signal when they all found out that there was no cell signal. When the girls got over to the boys Lin watched as Ben fought the wolf and eventually was able to restrain it after one failed attempt that about knocked out Wes so Gwen took the pendant and placed it against it's chest only to have nothing happen. The wolf then broke out of Ben's hold and ran off leaving all of them dumbfounded "Why, it should have worked!?" Wes said holding the pendant slightly angry "Maybe it is because we aren't dealing with a Yenadlooshi but an alien." Kai said as Ben began changing more again more then he had while the girls were away. All that happened was his cloths vanished and was replaced by some other plate like thing and the omnitrix was placed on his waist. (While the girls were away he had gained the full look of the werewolf now suspected of being a alien.) In the end they were able to conclude it was a alien that touched the omnitrix and had it's DNA contained in it, there by just making it a new hero of Ben's.

They tried to find the werewolf again only to get close to death without really beating it or finding the things it had taken. Ben had turned back to normal while they were in a cave looking for it almost plummeting into lava when it happened. They were all sitting outside while their grandparents talked together, Ben trying to flirt again only to find that she wasn't interested in him. She began talking about how she thought it was cool what he did but thought he was cooler when he was a werewolf because she wanted to tame and train him like an animal which struck a nerve on Lin and Gwen. "Excuse me?! That's my brother your talking about!" Lin said angry "Yeah, 'Train him'? 'Tame him'? He is a person. You can't talk about my cousin like that!" Gwen said "Thanks!" Ben said happy "Only I can talk about him like that!" Gwen said with Lin at the same time. "What ever." she said but Lin got this one look on her face of mischievousness she gets every now and then. She then got in front of Kai and grabbed her shoulders "Hang on a second so you prefer monstrous creatures that hunger for living flesh and blood right?" Lin asked making Kai look up at her confused. Lin the let out her fangs and claws hissing at her, letting go of her as she ran off yelling "Its a tlahuelpuchi!". Lin and the others laughed as she ran off "Thought I would avenge by twins broken heart." she said "Sorry cousin, but that's the thing about crushes, sometimes you get crushed." Gwen said. "Don't worry there are other girls out there." Gwen said making him feel even better.

Things were fun after that and later the found that they would have to fight 'Ghost Freak', one of Ben's transformations. Ghost Freak couldn't go out into sunlight while separated from Ben so he ran off from Ben, after causing a lot of trouble for him. When night fall came Lin woke up and followed the rest as they went to find him to find he had aligned himself with the 'circus freaks' who had troubled them before kidnaping Gwen and draining Max and Lin out of happiness (It seemed). He wanted to take over Ben's body fully so that he could be whole again and travel in sunlight again. He found though he couldn't while he was transformed as an alien. So he took over Gwen's body at one point and used her as a bargaining token, however Lin was flying behind her so Ben acted like he didn't care at all so as revenge Ghost Freak forced her to jump only to get annoyed when Lin caught her. He then tried to take over her body.

While inside the body he found it was easy to take down the small girls will power and began trying to control her "All too easy." he said and they could all see that her eyes showed control over her body but then watched as something changed. One eye suddenly changed from his purple color with possessed look to brown and looked at the other eye with anger, while the other looked at the other eye with slight fear. The others looked confused as they looked at the sight, it was like a weird painting where someone took two pictures of different people with different expressions and put them together. Mean while Ghost Freak was struggling against this other person's will inside of the body. He tried to run when he began losing only to find that he was grabbed by the smaller weaker will "You wanted in here, and we plan to give you the special treatment in full. Can you do my half for me though, can't do much thanks to him?" Lin's will asked "Course, in fact I may give him a big tip too." the other, older looking will said coming at him. He managed to struggle till he got out of her grip and escaped out. He looked scared and worn out slightly "W-Why-H-How were there two in there?" he asked and the only one who knew what he was talking about was Max, slightly.

Lin was exhausted after fighting him out of her like she had and passed out not long after. Mean while Ben and the others had to fight Ghost Freak the rest of the way finally succeeding when Ben exposed him to the morning sunlight. They then all went back to the Rust Bucket where Lin was already at and went to bed as well, after having stayed up all night fighting him they were all tired. Lin however had a strange dream where she watched her self doing various things that all seemed cool. One in which she really wished she could do in the real world, go outside in the daytime even though she was a vampire. When she woke up though it was daylight outside, which stunned her for a moment as she stuck her hand into a ray to find it still burn and quickly pulled it back. Remembering the chants she began them and felt weird when she did and hesitantly stuck her hand back out into the light only to find it didn't burn happy she stuck her other hand in the sun and loved how it felt. She then did a few other things to see if they worked too and found that not only did that last one work but so did the one that gave her back her reflection, made her allergy to garlic disappear, and made it to were she could eat a candy bar again! She began to tear up she was so happy.


	14. Explaining bits and pieces

When the others woke up and saw how things were they at first thought she had been cured, but then when she showed it was not the case all but Max was confused. "It is where she is a special vampire then. I have heard of a race of vampires that have such powers, I would have to say then that you will have more or less trouble then a normal vampire depending on how you precede it." he explained "Special vampire?" Lin asked confused "Hold that thought. Precede it?" Gwen asked. "Well she wont have to worry about dying easy or going outside during the day but it will make you need to eat more. Vampires, like people, have to eat to keep up their energy and strength. However it will most likely take energy to make the ability work in the first place. So if you want to keep using them I'm going to have to stock up on food." Max explained making them slightly worried when they heard her stomach give a small growl, letting its presence known.

She was given a large bowl of mealworms to keep her stomach from controlling her and they soon heard a report on the radio that called for work. Following the radio to where it reported the bank robbery they came in time to see the robbers get into the car and try to escape. Ben quickly went to turn into 'Xlor8' only to turn into 'Grey matter' instead. Seeing this Lin ran off at top speed to catch them and picked the car and popped all four tires before setting it back down. With this the robbers tried to run only to get stopped by her grandpa and Gwen who were able to take them out and tie them up. Soon the police came by and they left before anymore trouble happened.

Lin liked being able to help for once it was nice considering she was a creature that lived to kill. It was like she was fighting the way people saw things about vampires all by herself. Ben soon turned back to himself and they all went on with their normal everyday lives and decided to stay at a hotel for a night. Ben and Lin saw that there was a new 'sumo slammers' game out but they were told they couldn't play it, so aggravated Lin took her brother to the other side of the guy guarding it while invisible. They knew it wasn't right but they so wanted to play the game now. Eventually they were found out and they both got in a lot of trouble for sneaking in and they all got kicked out. They both felt that it wasn't fair how they were punished when they helped people and just wanted a little fun. Angry they both went out together to blow some steam, however they just so happened to pass an arcade and decided to play. Instantly Ben was angry that the game he played was pathetic and cheated him. Angry they complained only to hear "Read the sign 'Play at own risk'" from someone. "This games a total rip off!" Ben yelled "Yeah your right, the games here stink." someone else said "Yeah but not as bad as his breath." Ben said making fun of the last guy, causing the other guy and his sister to laugh. "You own me one." the guy said and some how made an arcade game spill its tokens "Thanks! I'm Ben/ Lin" Lin and Ben said picking up as much as they could "Hey want to play some air hokey with us?" Ben asked him after he told them his name was 'Kevin' "Nah, gota bail." he said as some other guys came up to him.

They began calling him a freak and pushing him around, and seeing he was in trouble Ben and Lin decided to help. Though it was mainly Ben since he went Xlor8 on them and just quickly beat them all up. He then left and turned back into himself and not long after Kevin came out talking about the 'speed dude'. "Yeah, his name is Xlor8. We're pretty tight." Ben said with Lin nodding "Cool, hey want a tour of New York?" Kevin offered "Hey you two, if you keep Grandpa waiting any longer he'll blow another gasket. So we have to go, like now." Gwen said having been following them all this time "Don't you mean you have to go?" Ben said before Gwen walked off irritated.

"Hey want to see where I live?" Kevin offered and the two twins followed happily as they came to an abandoned subway. It turned out he was living alone because his own parents saw him as a freak, he then asked why their grandpa was so angry at them and when they told him he got an idea. Dead at night they went to some warehouse where they broke down the door and went in. There Kevin opened one of the crates and threw two new sumo slammers game to the both of them "Waits over." he said and soon search lights came on as well as gas cans to smoke them out. At this point Kevin had no clue what to do "Can you keep a secret?" Ben asked and began configuring the Omnitrix till it hit 'Stink Fly'. "Man you stink." Kevin said "I know." the two said as Ben picked them up and flew them all out of there trying to avoid the cops.

At one point Ben dropped Lin from holding too much at once but she was easily able to keep up and even pass them up slightly. They soon hid themselves in a car that a truck was pulling off leaving the cops to lose track of them. Kevin was amazed and asked how they got their powers, Ben talked about how he found the 'watch' while Lin said that 'something' forced the power on her. Kevin had a new plan on something 'big' they could do that would make them rich.

He led them all to another subway where he explained his plan. However his plan was demented, he was going to have a train full of money run into another train full of passengers. The crash would kill the people and they would get the loot. Both Ben and Lin were not planning to let the plan go through but Kevin wouldn't let them near the controls what so ever. It came down to where they where going to have to fight so Ben turned into 'Heat Blast' to fight while trying to convince Kevin to not fight at all. Lin was also trying to get him to stop fighting when Kevin turned around and began absorbing energy from the power generator. As he did the lights began going one by one with flashes that made Lin got blind for a moment. Ben began looking around trying to find Kevin and so did Lin when her sight came back and when she saw he was about to jump on Ben she jumped and pushed him away.

While on the ground not far from her he began absorbing her power till she pushed him away because he was screaming. She looked at him worried only to see that he was laughing "Remember I absorb energy." he said smiling before vanishing to reappear next to Ben kicking him onto the railway as the trains began to come. Kevin then began pushing Lin back to keep her from getting to the lever to change the tracks back while the whole time absorbing her power more so. Ben took his only chance and shot fire at the lever melting it which luckily made the tracks switch back, he then had to roll out of the way of a train as to not get ran over. Seeing this Kevin ran off leaving Lin tired and hungry from having her energy and power taken. Ben grabbed her and left to go back to his family for help, the entire time praying she didn't lose control and bite him after hearing her stomach growl.

When they got back, and were fed, they apologized for what they did. When they explained the situation they went out to the place they felt he would be to find he was at the place where those gang people's hangout was. By the looks of it he was trashing their hangout again and attacking them for calling him a freak in the past. He was running around at high speeds that might put Xlor8 to shame and destroying things easily with his enhanced strength. Lin felt angry at the sight of how her powers were being used and ran off to stop him. "You have been holding out on me you know, Lin?" he said as he fell to his knees in pain, crying out as wings, claws, and elongated canines came out into view. He then began attacking her and with every touch took some of her energy, slowly making her weaker as he grew stronger. As the rest came up they came to see Lin on the ground starting to starve as her eyes flashed between green and red. Kevin, having no clue what was going on, began asking what was going on "Why are her eyes switching with the two Christmas colors?" he asked while Ben backed away slowly. Soon her eyes got stuck on red and she stood and charged at Ben who began to run screaming "Wow, a fall out between twins?" he asked as he watched the girl grab her brother with her fangs and claws out. He then looked at how everything looked and was only able to pull everything together when she finally bit down on his neck. "SHE'S A VAMPIRE?!" he asked as he thought about the fact he had her power "Cool." he muttered as she let go of his neck and looked at him with brown, angry eyes.

She looked back down at Ben as he held his neck and appeared to be in a great deal of pain. She took one of her hands and forced his hands away from his neck and used the other to cast the spell to remove the venom. As she did he began to struggle less and less till he simply passed out entirely from the relief of pain. Gwen watched and was able to line the pieces up but kept her mouth shut for the time being, but Kharina knew she had figured it out and smiled at her. She then turned back to Kevin as he looked more than confident at her thinking he could take her. She began muttering another spell under her breath till he was trapped inside of a box like barrier to keep him in. He however didn't give up and absorbed it and escaped, however she then began to do another spell instantly after making the barrier that soon took all of his power back to her. He was not happy at all by this and turned to Ben, just waking up and turning into 'Four Arms'. There they fought each other and Kevin absorbed straight from the Omnitrix gaining all it's power before he ran off. Kharina began removing her memory while Max asked why not make a cure first "They will only come back and the cycle will only get to her more, just keep her from going crazy or evil." she told him as the last of her memory was erased leaving Lin on the ground asleep.

Gwen and Max had a long talk away from Ben and Lin about what had just happened. "So there is another person inside of Lin that hides unless she bites Ben?" Gwen asked confused "Yes, she is a good person but many wanted her to be evil so she went into hiding. She couldn't find a place to hide that they wouldn't follow her till she found Lin as a baby and hid inside her mind." Max explained "Is she the reason they keep attacking her?" Gwen asked knowingly "Why do you think that?" Max asked "You said that they wanted her to be evil, she knew the cure for vampire venom, and she knows how to fight as and against a person with the power of a vampire. So that is the reason that the vampires are attacking Lin, isn't it." Gwen said intelligently, "Perhaps, but it isn't like we can do anything about it. We don't know what will happen if we force her out, however she did promise to come out when she hit the age eighteen or so." Max said trying to keep the secret as good as possible. However Gwen didn't like the idea that her cousin was being use like that and was going through this without a choice because of the person on the inside.

She however did keep her promise not to tell either of the two twins about what he told her. She decided to wait to see what happened later but decided that if things went to far she would tell the both of them everything. While she decided this Lin decided to try out a new power while the others were asleep to see how it went. She went outside and did just as her dream self did focused on growing her claws long and sharp before striking at the air to make something. At first it didn't work or it was too small to do anything with, but after a while she was able to fully create a full size...thing. She created it but wasn't sure what it really did, all she knew is that it lead to somewhere else. So she walked through it to see where it went only to feel very thirsty and lose control instantly finding a drunk person staggering around on the streets to fix her problem. She wasn't sure what to do about it so she worked on trying to orally remove the venom and found it actually worked. Looking around she found she was in some kind of desert with the buildings made of sand in the middle of the night.


	15. Promise?

She walked around and saw a flyer in another language so she decided to try another spell to make her understand and speak the language. She wasn't sure where she was but she knew one thing for sure she was tired, so she fell asleep on a bench. It wasn't the most comfortable bench but she found it good enough to fall asleep instantly without trouble.

When she woke up she looked over from the bench to see a play ground full of children playing soccer by the looks of it. She was eventually invited to play with them and had fun as she played with all of them but she had a nagging feeling that someone was watching her and the rest. She only figured out who was watching when the ball got stuck on top of a building and a little boy managed to get it down...using sand that he controlled. All of the other children seemed to be scared so Lin decided to act like she was too which seemed to make him sad. She felt bad for him and decided to go toward him making him look slightly scared, like she might try to attack him. So she slowed down and continued to walk toward him while the others kept telling her he would kill her, "Well I'd like to see him try, it's not easy to kill me!" she said making him look up at her still slightly scared.

She tried to talk to him but he never said anything back, he looked scared still about how close she was like she really would try to hurt him. "Well if you don't want to talk to me do you want me to leave?" she asked only to see his expression change to desperate as sand began to move again. As soon as the sand began to move the other children began to run never looking back. The sand grabbed her arm and applied too much pressure and it broke making her scream lightly from pain. "That wasn't very nice you know. Did you do that on purpose, because your face doesn't show it?" she asked as he watched her arm heal in front of him. He showed amazement on his face as he watched "See I told you so. I'm not easy to kill." she said slightly proud for once of being a vampire.

The boy slowly came up to her and handed her the ball, not that it mattered anymore though. She took the ball and placed it in the middle of the field she was playing at before and began walking around with the boy trying to get him to talk. "My names Lin, what is your name?" she asked but he didn't answer at first. Feeling she wouldn't get one she sighed and continued walking "Gaara." he said softly like his voice would frighten her away "That's a nice name, never met anyone called that before." she said smiling which made him smile slightly.

They both walked around the town quietly, only talking every now and then but he still hardly talked at all. She got so intrigued in the boy she never thought about time at all, as night fell over the town again they found themselves on top of a building looking at stars. She looked over at the young boy, that was maybe a little younger than her really, and wondered why he was so shy and quiet. That was when she noticed he was falling asleep where he was. She quietly picked him up and went to where he could smell his scent concentrated at looking for his house. She was able to find it and placed him in his bed without waking him or alerting any others of her presence.

She then realized she needed to go back home and left quickly hoping her family wasn't too worried about her. When she went back though nothing had changed much, most that changed was that they might had turned in their sleep. Tired she went ahead to her bed and went to sleep as well, trying not to wake up anyone in the process. The next day came and went and she decided to go back to see Gaara again to see how he was tonight.

As she went through she found it was day time and she was just outside of the town. She went to find Gaara only to see him looking more depressed then before. "What's wrong?" she asked him which he jumped and looked up at her with tear filled eyes "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. He stood up and they walked away to another spot where the two could sit and talk, "So what happened?" she asked again as the tears became more frequent "You vanished and then Ya-Yashamaru, she-she-SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" he said hugging onto her as tear streamed harder. "Whoa, whoa. What?" she asked pushing him away slightly to see his face. "You disappeared for a week, during so Yashamaru tried to kill me. She was my only friend, like a mother to me." he said trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Well that's not nice, I'm a friend aren't I?" she asked making him look up at her with wide eyes. "Why did you vanish?" he asked "I had to go home, I was only gone for one day." she said "No a week." he said wide eyed still.

Lin looked at him confused for a moment "A week? I just went home to sleep and waited till nightfall there to come back. How could I have been gone a week?" she pondered for a moment before she realized it was day time there. "Guess we have a time difference or something then. Sorry for not showing up for so long." she said apologetically but with a small smile. He looked at her confused but smiled back with the idea of a friend. They walked around and tried to play a few games, not all of them worked but they still had fun together. On occasion Gaara would get scared or surprised and his sand would begin acting as a defense for him, only to calm back down shortly after. At the end of the night, he was getting very tired, when she decided she needed to go home again "Sorry I have to go home again, but I'll come back in a week I guess." she said waving. He waved back as she opened the portal back and vanished along with it.

Days began to come together for her as she began to get confused as to time from going back and forth. Gaara was happy every time she went to visit him and he was steadily opening up to her more and more as time went by. They decided to stay up one night to look at the stars again when a familiar smell hit Lin making her sit straight up looking. Gaara could see the look of fear in her eyes and began looking as well for what was scarring her, when he suddenly remembered that she was hard to kill his standard yet here she was scared. She finally stopped looking when she suddenly yelled for Gaara to duck, he couldn't move fast enough to though but was saved by his sand that moved instinctively. He was able to see the person as Lin began fighting them, they seemed to be hardly trying at all really. That and they had wings and a tail accompanied by fang and claws. "Gaara RUN!" Lin yelled snapping him out of his trance, however instead of running he began to use the sand to attack and help Lin in the fight. It helped greatly and he was knocked out by Gaara at one point. Lin had her other body parts out during the fight, which had frightened and slightly made Gaara wonder if they were fighting her father. She went over to him and tried to erase his memory with a spell she learned a while back before she opened a random dimensional door and threw him in.

She turned back to Gaara who looked to be tired from fighting, but looked up at her saddened expression. "What is it?" he asked "I have to go home, and I may not come back for a long time. Me coming here put you in danger, sorry." she said before she felt arms around her "Don't say sorry, your my first friend. Don't go away." he said with tears in his eyes "I can't stay, he wasn't even trying right now. I can't beat him and he may try to hurt you, I don't want you to get hurt because of me." she said sadly "Then, promise me you will come back?" he asked "Alright, come here. Now this may hurt a little." she said casting a spell that placed some kind of tracking device in his head. He winced in pain when he felt it place in but could tell that he was able to hold back tears, "This will help you find me, when I come back. Kay?" she said with a big smile as he jumped up and down happily with a smile as well. Waving they parted ways and went to their own homes.

Lin was sad that she had to leave Gaara alone but it was to keep him safe. It was almost a good thing though that she stopped going to visit him, summer break was ending soon. She knew school would be harder to go to now but it wasn't something she could avoid either. School wasn't easy either for the first day, both twins had mostly forgotten how things were for them at school. Lin had gotten to skip a grade though, so she was now in middle school instead. She still found the studies easy but not making friends as she found herself other people who bullied her. Both had thoughts of going 'non-human' on them but their grandpa had told them not to. Ben had a lot of trouble keeping his mouth shut from blabbing about how his summer really went though too, while Lin found herself looking at the others like snacks every now and again.

Things seemed to continue to be like this for years till she was sixteen. At that point she was fully out of school thanks to skipping another year, while her brother was still in high school. She was able to get a decent job to get some cash, hoping to perhaps get an apartment soon. Ben had gotten the Omnitrix off years ago and was living a normal life in school. However their grandpa disappeared one day and they had to all go out to find him. Ben put the Omnitrix back on his wrist, and somehow Kevin joined their group to find him.

Things got really weird when they met Paradox, Lin felt like she knew him from somewhere. Paradox noticed this but pretended not to as he helped them on with things. After a while they found themselves in a huge war for, not only Earth but, the entire galaxy. In the end they were able to end the war peacefully with the warring aliens and became heroes, even thought the rest of the world had no clue. However, something one of the high leaders said slightly confused Lin. They knew what species she was from and, ALMOST, treated her as an equal among their council. She decided to shake it off and, after not seeing the two vampires for so long, decided to go traveling after so long.


	16. Surprised

She didn't know where she was going so she packed herself a 'snack' before she left and told everyone she was going to be gone for a while, but didn't know how long exactly. With that she left making sure no one saw her. When she came to the other side she quickly got to a secluded area and sank her fangs into the plastic bag. She began looking around when she met a strange man who suddenly asked if she would be interested in going to a school he ran. Confusion twisted her face when she realized that she was still a sixteen year old, she was about to deny the offer "You can leave at any point you want to. However I think you will like it at the school." he told her, "Alright, I'll try it." with that he gave her a pamphlet for the school and vanished.

She read the pamphlet and followed the directions on where the bus would pick her up, she found the schools name to be strange 'Yokai Academy'. She found it to be a strange name for a school since, knowing the language was Japanese which she learned thanks to her visit to Gaara's, the word Yokai meant Monster. She shook it off and waited for the bus to pick her up, and wondered what it would look like. She imagined a large building surrounded with trees, flowers, and a lake.

Well she was only slightly off, there was a tall building that looked run down, was surrounded by a dark menacing dead forest, and it looked like there was a blood red lake surrounding the place. She wasn't sure how long it would stand but felt it had a good history and would, hopefully, stand for a long time. She walked to the school, not frightened in the least about the forest or lake. When she got there it looked to be the first day, she was already in her school uniform and was smelling the air. Instantly she could tell that there was hardly any smell of human, but a mix of hundreds of different scents in its place.

However she could smell one human at the place, and she could tell that they were her, again. She followed the scent trail till she found a large group of girls fighting over a boy, each one a striking hot beauty. "MOKA, I TOLD YOU TO STOP BITING TSUKUNE!" the blue haired girl yelled "Yeah, you need to lay off, if you don't I will kill you now and take Tsukune now. Tsukune, lets have a baby." the purple haired girl said calmly making the boy sweat drop from where he lied on the ground. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. He smells even better all of a sudden!" the pink haired girl said in a slight daze. "She's right! Something is affecting his blood! Look!" a small burnet said brining everyone to a microscope to look. Lin sighed having a feeling that it was her fault slightly, she walked over making all of them look at her confused.

She looked down at him while the other girls looked at her confused as she bent down, she felt a rush of temptation but shook it off. "Sorry, it was my fault. It is only temporary but it will help keep your scent from escaping." she said and began chanting a spell she learned over the years. When she was done they began smelling him "I can't smell you anymore Tsukune!" the pink one said quickly "Yeah." two others said while the burnet looked back over at the microscope "But the mutation is still there. By the way what did you do to increase the smell that came off of him?" she asked "I showed up." she said grabbing the microscope slide and licking the small drop of blood off it. She then walked off leaving them to wonder what she was.

The day went normal all the way up to home room class, she had Ms. Nekonome and shared the same class as the group of people she had just met before. There she was told what kind of school this was, it really was a school for monsters. By what she could tell by what the woman said the world was under control of humans, and to survive in this world they had to blend in. That was the point of the school to teach people, or monsters, how to act human. It sounded easy enough, and only a few of the others looked to be out of disguise or poorly disguised at least. Though a bunch would get excited and would go out of their form into their real form.

She found the school was very strange but it was nice, like a normal school for teenagers. She excelled in the normal 'human' classes where as she learned some from new classes as well that didn't exist in human schools. She also joined the newspaper club, seeing it as the only normal club, and it turned out that they were in it too. She liked the school, it was nice for the first week or so. She then realized she had left something at home and went to get it to see that. She got it and quickly went back before anyone noticed.

A day went by and she was enjoying school, and the barrier that kept others from smelling Tsukune was holding up. That was however till another smell, even more powerful, hit her nose almost intoxicating her instantly. It also effected Tsukune making his barrier weaken and start wearing thin to the point of nearly breaking. She had to find the source before anyone else and fix the problem before it became one. She looked at the person and felt worried, "How did you get here?" Lin asked her twin brother "You left the 'door' open." he told her. "Ok why?" she asked relieved and fearful for him about how the school is "Curious about where you've been for the past week or two." he said simply.

She tried to force him to go back when, it just so happened, Tsukune and the others came after following her. Lin could feel her self control slipping with just her brother and Tsukune's barrier was breaking as well. Course most looked over at 'Moka' as she was called as she began to look intoxicated, not long after she got that look everyone got a chill that ran up their spines and looked to see Lin looking evil. Ben in a state of fear transformed into the first alien he could so she wouldn't come after him, which he knew would work for him.

As she lost herself more and more till she lost it they could hear a creaking sound which turned out to be the barrier around the school to keep it hidden from humans._ How strong is she?!_ all of them thought, excluding Ben who was running away as 'Brain storm'. When his barrier broke she lost it and went to get him, only to have the girls try to stop her. Tsukune also removed the rosary form Moka putting her at her fullest but even that wasn't enough to stop her as 'Inner Moka' knew at the sight of the 'superior breed of vampire' as she put it. When she was finished her meal she 'woke up' again, "Dam it! Again...Sorry about that, give me a second." Kharina said and began removing the venom and healed him up, _Why does this keep happening?_ she thought annoyed.

With that done she looked over at Ben who could tell there was a change in his sister "Why are you still here? _sigh._ Oh well, guess we should go home anyway. Next time give me a heads up though could you?" she said as she chanted the memory erase spell on herself. "Wait, who are you?" Moka asked still transformed _A person who wants to stay good, not be used for evil like some wish._ Kharina mentally told her "Who is he, could you at least tell us that?" Kurumo asked annoyed "My twin. Later." she said walking through the portal and closing it just before her memory was fully erased back to it's previous way of being.

Ben asked about what had happened but Lin had no idea what he was talking about at the time. However she felt like traveling again, so leaving her twin again she walked trough another portal. She had forgot the bag but for some reason didn't get uncontrollably thirsty as she normally does. She walked around looking around happy in the forest she was in. Things were beautiful here, there was life every where at the time and there where people running through the trees. _Wait, what the!?_ she thought hiding as she saw the people running off again.

She could hear them and somehow they knew she was there, she went to leave but ran into someone she hoped she wouldn't see for a while longer. Again the person pinned her to a tree and began applying pressure to her jaw to force her to lose it. When she accomplished this she left leaving the blood crazed vampire behind to find a victim. Not long after Leo had left the people who were looking for her previously found her and went to attack. It was a group of four with, again, herself included in the group. The smell was intoxicating her and before they knew it she had sank her fangs into the boy with yellow hair. By when she was finished she wasn't given enough time to remove the venom before the other people attacked her and even forced her to leave.

She followed them as they ran to a town that resembled a small city with a mountain side that had peoples heads carved into it almost like Mount Rushmore. She followed them all the way to a hospital where they placed the boy in a small room. She waited till the coast was clear before she went to remove the venom, however it didn't work that way. It turned out they knew she had followed them and made a surprise attack on her. The only thing she was able to do after the weapon went through her skull was cast on spell one both of them, after that she passed out as her mind hit a blank.


	17. Memory loss

She slowly began to wake up, she didn't know where she was, who had taken her, or, in fact, who SHE was. Looking around the room she was able to figure out that there were other people in the room which they soon showed themselves. There where three of them in the room, a bald man with a scar on his head, a man with long dull blond hair, and another man with black hair and was wrapped in bandages. She looked between each of the men with fear,_ Why are they looking at me so scarily?_ she wondered.

* * *

Mean while a man a long ways away from there felt a familiar feeling hit him as he traced it back to the source. His brother and sister began to follow him and several people wondered why the Kazekage was leaving the village all of a sudden. He never answered her but kept a serious look on his face as he and his siblings left to wherever he was headed.

* * *

Back with her she was shaking as they tried to get answers out of her by hitting her and interrogating her. However she couldn't answer them even if she wanted to. At one point the blond man took his hand and placed it on her head and she felt some kind of movement in her head. However he seemed to look confused as he did this till he finally let go of her head and looked at the others. "Her head is empty, she has no memory of any kind of anything." he said making the men look confused.

They then called in a white haired man with a mask on about half his face and asked him some questions before he walked into the room. "Do you remember me?" he asked "No, I don't remember anything. Who am I?" she asked. "I don't know, we met today after you had attacked a member of my team. By what the medics say he has died, but you say you don't remember anything." he explained "I **killed** someone?" she asked in horror "Yes, it would seem." he told her before walking away back to the others.

They began trying to figure out what to do with her and began collaborating together. At this time she felt her head itch slightly and raised her hand to scratch it only to get the attention of the guys in the room. "How did you break your restraints?" one of them asked "What restraints?" she asked looking at her hands to see that there were indeed things that were suppose to hold her down. "I don't know, it was an accident. I didn't even know they were there." she said confused. "Those restraints were strong enough to hold down Lady Hokage, yet she broke them with out notice?" one of them said and soon another person ran in and yelled "He's come back! He's come back!". With that the man with white hair ran out with the woman with pink hair. When they came back the she had fallen asleep in the chair without much trouble.

The next day she woke up in a bed in a white room, the window showed that it was dark out but she didn't feel like getting up really. She just wanted to lie there for a while, though she didn't get that either when a boy with yellow hair walked in. He just stood there for a moment before walking in all the way, "They told me you don't remember anything at all, is that true?" he asked "I don't even remember who I am. I don't know who you are, who they were, or where I am." she said calmly as he nodded. "They decided to let you off for now, but you have to stay in the village. We want to see if we can jump start your memories or something." he said scratching the back of his head.

He took her and they left the hospital to get something to eat, she followed the boy as they walked through the village. She looked around trying to remember anything but nothing came to mind for her. They went to some kind of restaurant where they got ramen. "Do you like ramen?" he asked "I don't know, remember, no memory." she told him "Ah, right, sorry. Try it, it's great!" he said digging into his ramen. She soon dug into her own as well "YOUR RIGHT!" she said and downed her bowl of ramen. They ate and ate the ramen till the boy was out of money, "Thanks, um?" she still hadn't heard his name "Naruto, remember the name for it will be the name of the next Hokage!" he said with a wide smile "Thanks Naruto!" she said with a similar smile.

She was given a temporary apartment to stay in till she got her memory back or, if that didn't work, she had three weeks free before she had to pay. It was a few days later and nothing had come back for her and to make things easier they decided to call her Letha, meaning forgetful. During this entire time Naruto has been feeling sick but has at least been able to eat his ramen, when he had an appetite that is. They weren't sure what was happening but they could tell he didn't feel good. Somehow Letha felt like this was all too familiar, it almost scared her.

It wasn't till the fateful night that they began to question things more. Letha felt part of what he had felt and it hurt a lot as well but what worried her most was the fangs themselves. He of course freaked out while she thought things through after all she had been told she had attacked him and nearly killed him. As she pondered it she felt something sharp hit her lip which then brought her attention to her own fangs, this then made both of them freak out.

"What the hell?! We have fangs?!" Naruto yelled freaking out still, Letha was in a silence as thoughts of what was going on swirled in her head. "VAMPIRE!" Naruto yelled backing away from her making her feel hurt "Wait, what did you call me?" she asked confused as she watched Naruto fall backwards and continued to push himself away from her. She reached her hand out trying to get him to stop but retracted her hand feeling like a monster.

Naruto was about to get up and run when he noticed that she was crying and felt a bit of guilt. "Sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that. I more than anyone should know how much it hurts to be treated like that. Besides, it is probably to late for me anyway isn't it?" he said slightly cocky with a small smile, his fangs popping out slightly. "I-I'm sorry." she said feeling it was her fault, Naruto didn't know what to say to that really so he just sat there next to her before he passed out and she took him to his house before going to her own for some sleep.

* * *

Somewhere far away the Kazekage and his siblings were still traveling slowly looking for someone or something. However he never told his siblings what it was they were looking for but he always moved slower then normal incase he saw it. He didn't want to pass it up and he had been very carful to make sure that he didn't but the two others felt they may be more help if they knew what they were looking for at least but he never told them no matter how much they asked.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next night along with Letha "Should we tell the others what we found out the other night?" he asked her "Well- I don't know." she said scared about how they would react. "Well we don't have to if you don't want to but they may be able to help you. Plus it is the only thing we have learned about you so far, other than your liking of ramen." Naruto said thinking a little. "I guess your right, maybe they can help us." she said lightening up a little.

They both went and told the others, course Sakura kept her distance from Naruto who couldn't help but drool slightly. "Well I don't know what we can do, but we will try." Kakashi said not really acting different in any way really. The words made Letha very happy, to the point her tail popped out and began swishing to and fro behind her in joy without her notice. "Please tell me I don't have one of those..." Naruto said sweating "What was that?" Letha asked no longer spacing out "You've got yourself a tail wagging behind you." Kakashi said trying not to look at it. At the word her tail stopped moving and stood on end "What was that..." she said in denial "You have a-" "Please don't say it again." Letha stopped Naruto mid sentence. "Well lets get you to the hospital and see what we can do for you two." Sakura said still keeping a distance from both of them.

They were both taken to a hospital where they both examined and checked from head to toe even after they passed out. They were left in their respected rooms as the day went on trying to understand how this substance in their veins worked and how to change it back to human. The next night came and with it they were both given a blood bag even though they had never asked "What is this for?" Letha asked scared "We were told you were a vampire, don't they drink blood?" the nurse asked, Naruto was in a similar situation, in the end they both did the same thing...hid the bags.

However they were both given an unwanted visit by people that seemed strangely familiar, in a bad way, to Letha. "Why my queen, why do you not feed even slightly, not even from a bag." one said looking down on her as part of her blanked out entirely while the rest of her was freaking out trying to figure out where she knew them and why she feared them.

Meanwhile a door was opening in Ben's room in front of him while he was watching 'supper slammers'. Seeing it he called over Gwen and Kevin when he noticed she wasn't coming through it, "I think she is in trouble." he told them with a worried tone. "Dude if she can't take it who says we can?" Kevin asked "We have to try, what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't even try?" he told him as he walked in a head of them to have them follow him in not long after.

He walked around looking for where his sister could be while fully ready for combat at any moment. They looked around for any trouble though it seemed to find them first as they were surrounded by several masked people speaking another language "These people Japanese? These the people that gave Lin trouble?" Kevin asked "Doubt it, she is very strong and doesn't normally ask for help like this. Maybe they know where she is though." Gwen said intelligently. Hearing the strange name they decided to see if they knew the strange girl that had no memories they had in the village. They waved their hands as a motion to come and began to lead them in the direction of the village, keeping a close eyes on them all.


	18. Sealing the village

YOU CAN SKIP THE UNDERLINED PLACES THEY ARE ONLY THERE TO SHOW YOU WHAT BEN AND HIS FRIENDS ARE HEARING, OR IN OTHER WORDS THE JAPANESE

* * *

They were lead to a large village where they were taken to a large building about center of town. There they were put in a room with a large breasted woman with blond hair and a purple diamond in the center of her forehead. She continued to talk in Japanese which made them unable to understand or talk back to her. "Umm, miss, we don't know what you are saying." Kevin finally intervened getting tired of hearing Japanese. She wasn't sure what to do next, when she got an idea. She put her finger up and then dug into her desk till she found what she was looking for and placed the picture down on her desk.

Ben and the others all looked down at the picture with shock, it was definitely Lin in the picture. She could tell they knew who she was by the look on their faces so she took another piece of paper and drew two things, one was two people holding hands the other was two people fighting. "I think she is trying to figure out if we are friends of Lin's or enemies." Gwen said looking at the pictures. Ben quickly pointed at the picture of two holding hands, which she nodded at.

She then held up her finger and brought out another picture, of Naruto this time, and pointed at Lin's picture then back at his. Then she started acting like she was biting the air. At this Ben face palmed knowing his sister had bit someone. Then she then tried to explain how she lost her memories and somehow managed to get it across even though it made no sense. She then spoke more Japanese again.

Suddenly another masked person appeared and nodded before they lead them out of the building and began to lead them to the hospital. When they got there though they found the room she was in filled with some kind of smoke and she was coughing up a storm. Ben for obvious reasons was worried, especially since she never coughed before, except when she was human but it was plain she wasn't by the fangs. They began to see her eyes flash red and soon Ben began deciding which one he should transform into so that she wouldn't kill him.

They all began to run, which confused the people that had come with them till they turned back and saw her licking her lips. With that they went to run as well but most of them were caught by her and fed on quickly before she went to go after the next one. Ben was at this point grabbing Gwen and Kevin as 'Big Chill' and going through walls till they were outside where they still kept running. She then went around the hospital where she continued to bite people till sun rise where she vanished without a trace.

"What happened!" Tsunade yelled looking a the scene at the hospital "No idea my lady, we will get to work on finding out what happened." one yelled running and checking all the bodies for a survivor or any one who had seen anything. All who survived didn't know anything and there were no survivors among the attacked. "レディ綱手は、我々は発見の最後の夜に来たもの! (Lady Tsunade, we found the ones that came in last night!)" yelled a masked man as they brought in Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. "あなたはこれを引き起こすでしたか？! (Did you cause this?!)" she yelled pointing to the attacked bodies. They shook their heads to tell her no, "誰がしてましたか!？ (Who did then!?)" she yelled "Miss we still don't know Japanese." Kevin said annoyed not knowing what she said.

Getting an idea she snapped her fingers and yelled for someone and a dull blond came out of no where "What are these people? Ninjas?" Kevin asked "Cool!" Ben said "Dude, I really don't think that is what they are. Their just talented." Kevin said rolling his eyes "Will you guys be quiet already?" Gwen said annoyed as the man walked up to them and placed a hand on Ben's head. "What the?" Ben asked as the man began looking through his head. He began listing information out for them as it came through going from relation, who they were, and what they were capable of doing. "あなたはどんな彼女と間違っているものの手がかりまたはどのように彼女を停止するためにありますか？ (Do you have any clue of what is wrong with her or how to stop her?)" Tsunade asked "いいえ、彼は手を前に、このようなことのない記憶を保持していない。私にできることほとんどは彼が彼女の見た最後のものに基づいて野生の推測を取ることである。 (No, he holds no memory of anything like this before hand. The most I can do is take a wild guess based on the last thing he saw of her.)" he told her "そして、それは何ですか？ (And that is?)" she questioned "彼女はおそらく彼女が病気であるので、咳ているように見えた. (She seemed to be coughing so perhaps she is sick.)" he told her removing his hand. "That felt weird." Ben said holding his head.

"だから我々はレディー火影は、彼らと何をすべきか？ (So what should we do with them, Lady Hokage?)" a masked man asked referring to Ben and his group. "今はそれらに目を離さない. (Keep an eye on them for now.)" she told them and with that they disappeared. As the day went by the people who were attacked the previous night began to slowly wake. All of them seemed to be a bit sick where they were coughing and sneezing. "Do you remember what happened the night before?" Sakura asked some of her patients who all remembered. Though no one could seem to find Naruto still.

Though it wasn't long till night fall and most of the people bitten all began to act strange as the nigh drew closer. They began coughing more and began seeming to be in a large amount of pain as they began growing fangs, claws, wings, and tails. All of them did grow those but it was only most of them that lost sanity when the sun went down and the rest followed soon after. People where told to hide and take cover during night fall to try to keep safe but it didn't make much of a difference at all as more casualties piled up.

By sun rise there where many more people no longer 'on their side' you could put it. The ones who did make it through the night gathered into groups in houses and tried to build barricades to keep safer, while some gathered at the Hokages building. Those at the Hokage's included, Tsunade, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Sakura, the white haired man called Kakashi, a black haired boy named Shikamaru, another black haired boy called Kiba and his dog Akamaru, as well as several other adults.

They began knocking several ideas of what to do, though most of them had thoughts that they should try to kill the first vampire and it would fix the entire problem, like in movies. Though Shikamaru had a feeling it wasn't going to be that easy or that three of the people there wouldn't let them. They continued to argue for hours till they began to notice it getting noticeably darker, but it wasn't night yet. "You don't think they could...?" someone asked worried "Yes, yes I do." Tsunade said looking out side as figures began running around outside.

Soon screams could be heard and they began trying to lock down the hospital only to be a moment to late as one managed to sneak in. Soon the sun came back out from behind the clouds a few moments later and the sound of screams began to die down, with that they began to feel more at ease. Though by the looks of it the sky would be covered again soon with more thick clouds, "Well, this isn't good." Shikamaru said looking out the window only to feel someone grab him and pull him back. When he turned to face them he was faced with red eyes and before he could react he had his head pulled to a side and he could feel his consciousness fading.

The others saw this and began to attack the other only for them to escape when it was overcast out again. They ran over to him as he began to further loss consciousness "Hey I got an idea now, I will go out and put up a barrier to keep them from getting out, if nothing else we need to keep them from getting out of here. Man this is a pain." he said a little over a whisper "But Shikamaru-" Sakura said "I'm the best nomine, besides if I stay here then it will only in danger everyone else." he said and soon passed out. "He's right actually." Tsunade said. They placed him on the Hokage's desk to let him sleep and hoped, and some even prayed, this would work.

* * *

It was growing dark outside as the sun set and three exhausted travelers found themselves entering Konoha village, "What are we doing here?" the sister asked. "Still looking, but I know we're close now." the Kazekage said "You mean what were looking for is in the leaf village? Wont they be angry if we take it though? What is it any way?" the brother asked "You will see when we find it." the Kazekage said before something hit him "Some things not right, where are the guards at?" he said looking around at the seemingly empty village. "In any case we need to look around, for what we came looking for and for what happened to the village." he said continuing to walk with his siblings following.

* * *

With night so close by Shikamaru woke up, his body slightly ached still but he was able to keep a straight face as he grabbed what he would need. "Well later!" he called about to jump out "Hold on! Take this with you, this way we know what is happening on your mission." Sakura said handing him a wireless radio. Nodding he put it on and left trying to ignore the slight headache he was getting.

He went to the northern most part of the outskirts of the village and began to place the part of the barrier he needed to. At this point though his headache was leaning more towards a migraine, but he had figured that it was a side effect of what was happening to him and tried hard to ignore it despite the pain. However he began coughing before he had fully made it to the second spot in the western most part of the town, which only made it harder for him as the recoil from the migraine hit hard. Sneezing soon followed which only made it worse for him as he made his way to the southern most part of the village.

At this point the sun hadn't fully set and as he ran to get to the last spot in the eastern most part of the village he could feel as the rays of sun began to burn him. "Shit!" he yelled feeling his arm burn till most the skin was gone and fled to the shadows. "What happened!" Sakura yelled into the radio. "Please don't yell. Man that hurt. The sun is starting to burn me now, this complicates things a bit." he said and felt suddenly cold and time seemed to stop for a second. His vision became blurred and his breath came out harshly as he went in and out of consciousness. "Shikamaru?! Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled "Ahh!Nnn...I asked you not to yell, though I think that might have saved me so thanks." Shikamaru said standing back up and beginning to head towards the last place he had to go.

"What happened?" Sakura asked "I about lost myself." he said simply as he continued to move in the shadows trying to keep out of the sunlight. Soon he came to an impasse where the only way to get across was to go straight through a large open area where the sun was hitting. "Great." he said and began to mentally prepare himself to run through but before he could he began to feel an unbearable amount of pain, he couldn't even find his voice to scream from the pain.

When it was over he felt like his illness had doubled in strength and made it hard for him to move at all. His mind went hazy as he began to try to force himself to his feet "Move dam it." he commanded himself "Shikamaru?" Sakura's voice called through his radio, but it sounded to different to him, like she was speaking another language for a second. "What?" he asked. "What was that a moment ago?" she asked "Nothing, just talking to myself." he told her "It may have been the radio messing up but I didn't hear words, I heard hissing. Like you were communicating through hissing." she told him. He was dumbfounded, was he hissing? He didn't think about it much longer as he re-readied himself to run through the sunlight.

By the time he finished getting to the other side he could hardly stand at all. He fell to the ground as he felt himself begin to pass out, looking up at the sky he looked at all the colors they were from the almost fully set sun. "Shikamaru? Hey, Shikamaru!? Answer me!" Sakura yelled into in "Please stop yelling, it hurts. Sorry by the way, I didn't make it to the last one." he said eyes becoming unfocused as he continued to look at the sky. "What are you saying? I thought you were better than this! Get up you have a mission to finish!" someone yelled and jabbed him with a stick. Looking over to his side his eyes widened "Naruto?" he asked in disbelief. "Hey, you need to hurry up and go! I would do it myself but I don't know how to, so that leaves only you!" Naruto said jabbing him even harder with the stick. "If I could I would help you up or kick you but right now I cant touch you, I might get sick too." Naruto said.

Shikamaru tried to force himself up but failed, he couldn't feel most of his body anymore. In a last attempt he began to drag himself the rest of the way and was able to make it the last few feet to where he needed to place the last part of the barrier. With this an orange colored wall began to surround the entire town in a cube, "Looks like I did make it huh?" he said trying to smile.


	19. A plan

Naruto smiled back at his friend "Hey Naruto, go to the Hokage's building. Every ones there. Try to protect them, and don't bite anyone you hear." Shikamaru said little more than a whisper with the best smile he could give "Thanks!" Naruto yelled running off to where Shikamaru had told him. Seeing no point in it anymore he went a head and removed his radio and left it on the ground beside him.

* * *

The Kazekage and his siblings had been in the village for a while now and had found nothing yet, only boarded up houses and empty streets for a while now. "What do you think happened?" the brother asked "Don't know Kankuro, but we are going to find out." the Kazekage said. "Gaara, look, I think we may be able to find what we are looking for if you at least tell us what the object looks like." the girl said "Temari, who said it was an object? You will know when you see her, I just wonder how she has grown." Gaara said when a barrier began to form around the village. "Some things definitely going on." Gaara said looking at it.

They pushed harder to look for anyone to ask what was going on in the village. The sun was hardly up at this point but it was still enough to light up some areas still. Annoyed with the lack of progress Temari stopped in her tracks and sighed looking at the sunset. Her head shot up when she heard a twig snap and in the distance she saw a familiar person standing in the shade of a tree, his face shrouded in shadows. "Hey I found someone! Yo, Shikamaru, what is happening in the village?" she asked walking up to him. No response. "Hey what is going on?!" she asked again getting closer.

Gaara had backtracked back to where Temari had yelled at them and was eyeing Shikamaru with confusion. He could tell something was wrong with him, just not what it was. When Temari was only a few feet from the shadow of the tree he was in Gaara could see what it was. "Temari stop!" he yelled a second to late of her taking another step closer to the shadow. A cough escaped Shikamaru's lips before they parted into a large smile snowing two elongated fangs. Turning back around to see this Temari was a step to late of escaping him as he grabbed her arm and pulled her the rest of the way into the shadow with him "_Shaswanaasaa. _(Translation: Fooled you.)" he said forcing his way to her neck. "Temari!" Kankuro yelled and was about to attack. "Stop! You wont win, and we can't save her at this point, RUN!" he said as the sun began to fall the rest of the way. Looking back he could see Shikamaru's face, strangely not as shrouded in darkness as before. Temari's blood was covering his lips and teeth and was running down his chin, his face was pale where it wasn't red, and his eyes were only red.

With the sun vanishing behind the horizon came the sounds of hissing, glowing eyes in the dark, and screams in the night. _I just hope she isn't apart of all of this._ Gaara thought as he continued to run.

* * *

Shikamaru had just finished cleaning Temari out and was watching as two other potential meals ran away in the sunlight. Seeing as he wouldn't be able to chase them in the light he began to lick the remnants of blood off his face. He needed more though, he needed more blood than one persons worth. He finished cleaning off his face by the time the sun had finished setting and with it began his search for more. However he found his search cut short by the meeting of another. Seeing her he quickly feared for his existence and kneeled before her "Rise." her voice called. He slowly did so trying not to make direct eye contact with her "For being new to this you are very smart, seems you retained it from before." she said walking towards him. Her eyes were mostly red like his but had a black area surrounding the red that were now almost the size of her normal iris.

"Yes my queen, I know you are far stronger than me and smarter as well. If I were to anger you I would have no chance of survival, not to mention I cannot harm you even if I was stronger than you." he explained sweating slightly. "I see potential in you, come. I wish you to join me, together we shall make you as strong as I." she said "It would be an honor your majesty!" he said bowing. "Come you need not be so formal with me any longer. From now on I see you as a friend, and if you work hard you may get further than that." she said tilting his head up with a finger. "For now just call me as you wish, however you do not need to bow at everything I say and treat me like a queen that everyone hates behind the scenes, treat me as a friend." she told him "Yes my queen." he said almost forgetting not to bow.

* * *

Naruto had made it back to the Hokage's building with the others though they tried to keep a distance from him, especially Ben. Not recognizing them Naruto asked who they were "'HER' friends." is how another put it. "Where were they?" Naruto asked thinking about how they couldn't find anyone who knew her or any evidence of who she was for weeks. "No clue." the person said blankly. At about this point Naruto was starting to notice a scent in the room. In fact three, they smelled different then everyone else. Figuring this out Naruto left the room and went to the other side of the building to keep as far away from temptation.

Kakashi saw this and curious followed after him to ask what was wrong. "Naruto, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked "Their scent is stronger than the others, I felt that if I stayed in there much longer I would pass out from it. My vision is still fuzzy." Naruto said leaning against a wall. "Their?" Kakashi repeated confused "Letha's brother and the two others with him, they all smell different for everyone else." Naruto said trying to slow down his breathing "Kakashi-Sensei, can you leave the room for a little bit? It might help me out a bit." Naruto said. "Sure thing." Kakashi said leaving the room quickly. "Well it's worth a shot." he said to himself walking back to the others.

* * *

At this time Gaara and Kankuro were hiding inside of Gaara's sand while others where trying to claw their way in the several layers to get to them. "Will we be alright?" Kankuro asked "It will take them a while to break through all the layers, and I am still adding more. Even so, I don't know." Gaara said watching with a sand eye what was going on outside. Even with him adding more layers they were slowly getting deeper in. It wasn't looking good for them right now, he just hoped his hunch was right.

* * *

"You really think that would work?" Tsunade asked after hearing Kakashi's idea "Not sure, however she did hang around them and Naruto did say they smelt different from everyone else, so it might." he said. "Well it is worth a shot, not like we have any other ideas either. However how are we to get the supplies we need to even test this? There is no guarantee that whoever we send wont die before they make it here." Tsunade thought aloud. "Perhaps I should go, even if I do get attacked, we still need someone to test on and Naruto isn't sick. Though I would prefer not to get bit in the first place." Kakashi suggested "No, we should send more than one person. If bitten they pass out and have less than an hour or two before they loss control, besides we can't loss a important person like you like that. I will send a group of ANBU to get what we need, lets hope this works." Tsunade said dismissing him. They sent out a large group of ANBU, which was about ten but for them it was a large amount at the time, and prayed they would make it with as little trouble as possible.

* * *

They were able to make it there with no problems though they knew that it was likely the inside would have at least one or two residing. They began to move more carefully, watching for any form of movment. They searched room after room looking for anything that may attack them as they moved closer to the room with the equipment they needed in it. They didn't let their guard down and constantly kept looking every part of each room to make sure it was safe.

When they finally made it to the room with the equipment they quickly searched for any undamaged ones till they found one. It was in good shape and perfectly fine. With that they began to prepare to leave when "Iss sssommeoone thhheeerrrrre?" A faint voice called "Pleassse Hhheeeelllp." It called again. "Miss were are you?" one of them asked "In heeerrre. Pleeeasssse, hurryyyyy." she called again faintly. They knew the voice, just not the owner of it as they found the place the voice was coming from. "Are you in here?" they asked. "Yessss, pleassse hurrryyyy. Can't waaaait much looongeeer." she said again.

The way she was talking and drawing out her words didn't sit well with everyone but they still tried to get in. The door seemed to be jammed shut making it hard to get inside, however they continued by trying to break it down. With each kick they felt more and more like they should stop and leave now, however they kept trying till finally the door fell to the ground reveling a young girl sitting on the ground with blood staining her cloths. She looked to be unharmed though.

She didn't look up at them as they began to step closer to her, she seemed to be crying or something as she was shaking and making a soft sound. "Miss are you ok? What happened? Come on we will take you some where safe, what is your name?" one asked. She didn't answer but the sounds she made became louder and her body began to shake even more every second as her hands quickly came to her face. "Come it wont be safe here for long." One said putting a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly her head shot up and a loud laughter roared out of her, as they looked at her they quickly recognized her. It was Letha. "_Shaswanaasaa! Shisas! Casashana, Shinashooo._ ( Fooled you! Suckers! Told you it would work Shikamaru.)" she hissed as a figure stepped out from the shadows "_Shaninoo hashinalisha_ ( Dam, guess I lost the bet.)" he hissed back to her as they blocked escape for their meal.

* * *

As the sun rose back into the sky Gaara and his brother were able to finally get out of the sand and walk about. They were tired from lack of sleep but they knew they shouldn't sleep now, they had to find a safe place to do so. They traveled onward looking for a place that would be safe but every place in the village it seemed had something lurking in the dark. Looking at the only place that may be safe they began to head to the most important building in the village in hopes it would be safer.

* * *

"What happened?!" Tsunade asked her remaining men as they came back. "We were tricked. Letha was there with Shikamaru." the man said placing the device on her desk. "How were you tricked? What is so hard about knowing the difference between a normal person and what she is?" Tsunade asked enraged "She could talk, it wasn't perfect but she could. She tricked us into coming to where she was and Shikamaru blocked our only way out. As you can see only three of us made it back, but all of us were bitten." he said hardly conscious any more. "Good work, you can sleep now." she told him noticing how hard it was for him just to stand. "Thank you lady Hokage." he said before collapsing. "Take them for experimenting." she ordered and others came in and left with the three and the device.


	20. Giving up?

"Ben just calm down, it isn't that bad." Gwen said to the boy running around the room. "As if!" Ben shouted back running from a group of nurses. "Dude really, your making a bigger deal of it than it is." Kevin said board "Yeah right, this stuff hurts!" Ben yelled back at him. Kevin and Gwen were just sitting there thinking the same thing _You have been put in life or death situations how many times and this hurts?_. At about this point Ben began trying to figure out which alien to change to "Going-" before he could though a doctor tackled him to the ground where the nurses then drew the blood.

"Owe, man I hate shots." Ben said as he walked over to the others. "See it wasn't that bad. "Gwen said "As if, that hurt!" Ben said "And why didn't he have to get a shot like me and Gwen?" Ben said looking at Kevin "They already took the shot when I was in the hall. Or should I say I took the shot since I took out the blood?" Kevin said "What do you mean by that?" Ben asked "Well, they wouldn't stop talking Japanese so I took the needle and drew the blood myself so they would leave, and you know what, it worked." Kevin said with a small smile "Your just weird." Ben said sitting down.

At this point two new people walked in to the room where they began to talk with others. "Who are they? I haven't seen them around before now." Ben asked curious "No clue." Kevin said board and not really looking. "Most likely a villager who braved till they got here for shelter." Gwen said. "彼らは誰ですか？ (Who are they?)" Kankuro asked looking at the three, wondering who he was talking about Gaara looked to see. Instantly he saw a resemblance in Ben and walked over to him. "お名前は？ (What is your name?)" he asked Ben "Sorry I don't know what you are saying." Ben said shrugging. Slightly understanding Gaara put his hand on his chest and said "Gaara." to symbolize he was saying his name. "Ben he is asking for your name I think." Gwen said looking at the hand gesture toward him "Oh, Ben." he said simply "知っていますか Lin？ (Do you know Lin?)" Gaara asked "Lin!?" Ben said only hearing the name.

It was the only thing they were able to understand, between the two of them they both knew Lin in a way. However here they didn't speak the same language they couldn't find out any more. Though Gaara had an idea of how he was Ben had no clue how Gaara knew her, it kind of made him wonder if he should trust Gaara. "Who's Lin?" Kankuro asked once they were away "The person we were looking for before. Seeing how she isn't here though tells me something may have happened to her." Gaara said looking out the window.

"Gaara?" a voice called making him turn to see who it was. "Gaara! Hey how ya doing?" Naruto asked happy to see him. "Well, you?" Gaara said with a smile at his friend "Been better I guess." Naruto said scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Hmm? You sure you should be here with those?" Gaara asked pointing at his fangs. "Huh? Oh these! Well it's not like I asked for them, but as long as I don't bite any one then I guess I'm ok with it." Naruto said simply. "I see." Gaara said just as simply. "Excuse me but would one of you please tell me what is going on please?" Kankuro asked tired of having no clue what was going on. "He's been turned into a vampire, like that which was outside." Gaara said boardly. "So, will he try to kill us like the ones out there?" he asked not remembering what Naruto had just said. "No, not likely. Besides karkuro, they weren't out to kill us, just drink every drop of blood in our bodies and make us fellow undead like them." Gaara said "Same thing." Karkuro mumbled under his breath.

"THEY DID IT! THEY FOUND A CURE!" a nurse yelled running in "Really!?" Naruto asked excited "Sorry Naruto, but we didn't find the cure to vampirism. However we did fine the cure to their illness!" she said again apologetically "Oh, ok. At least that will be one less problem." Naruto said trying to look on the bright side. "So what is this cure!?" Tsunade asked slamming the door open hearing they found the cure "The girl's blood, the one that is friends of Letha's. It has some form of resistance that can even reverse the effects!" the nurse said excitedly. "Looks like Kakashi's hunch was right. They did hold the cure. Have you tested the others yet?" she asked "Yes but only the brown haired boys, it didn't seem to have any effect on them other than make it worse though." the nurse said sweating from the memory. "I see, what about the others?" Tsunade asked "Haven't tested his yet, but we will get right on it." she said running back to get on it.

They went to check it however it was disrupted and all that followed was screams and blood afterward. Running in to see what was wrong Tsunade saw most of the doctors already killed by the two intruders. "Shikamaru, Letha!" she yelled at them gaining their attention from the remaining doctors. "Oh, the Hokage. I wonder how good her blood tastes." Letha pondered aloud "We wont know till we try now will we?" Shikamaru replied "Good point." she said back licking her lips. Looking at their eyes she could see how close they were to looking normal again, it didn't give her a good feeling at all. They began to slowly walk towards her so she got into a fighting position. They only laughed "Well at least this wont be a chase, those have been so boring lately." Letha said smiling widely about to strike. However movement behind her got Shikamaru's attention to see that one of the nurses had grabbed one of the needles and was about to attack Letha with it. "Look out!" he shouted moving to take it in her place. The contents that were intended for Letha were then injected into him instead. He quickly was on the ground and looked to be in a great deal of pain. "What did you do to him!?" Letha yelled grabbing the nurse. "Injected blood into him." it was the truth but Letha wasn't satisfied with it.

When his body stopped convulsing she quickly threw the nurse across the room and went to him. "_Shinashooo! Shinashawa?_ (Shikamaru! Are you ok?)" she asked coming up to him, he looked confused at first before nodding to her. "Good. Come on, lets feed." she said helping him up, he smiled and nodded. However her eyes widened soon when she felt something pierce her and she quickly saw who it was that had done it. "_Shinashooo, ninashaa?_ (Shikamaru, why?)" she asked feeling herself weaken. "Sorry, 'my queen', but I no longer understand you." he said injecting her with the rest of the contents of the needle he had picked up from the floor.

She soon met with the floor where she glared at everyone in the room before she forced herself up and bolted for the door. She was followed as she ran down the hall passed Gaara and Naruto "Lin!" Gaara yelled trying to get her attention only to have her ignore him as she continued to run into the next room where everyone else was at. "Lin?" Ben said backing away slowly "Who's that?" she asked hearing him "You, my sister." Ben said smiling thinking that she might be better now "Huh, I had a brother, guess that's why you smell so good." she said grinning. "Are you alright?" Ben asked hoping she was no longer out to kill him "Yeah, just thirsty, but I just found the best fix for that." she said vanishing.

Before he knew it or could even react she had already sank her fangs into his neck and was feeding greedily. Suddenly she let go though and began holding her head as information began flooding it and fighting off the virus inside of her. "Stop it, stop it, go away!" she began yelling out trying to force it to go away, but it didn't work as she stood up and ran through a dimensional portal like she was running away. They chased after her in an attempt to perhaps try to stop her, though they didn't have a plan.

When they arrived they all quickly found that there was gun fire going on around them as people were trying to shot her down. She in the mean time was attacking and killing many of them quickly. The people here were also speaking Japanese also which annoyed Kevin to no end when they began yelling things at them and also began shooting at them. This made things harder for them, especially since they were on a boat it seemed. It was mostly difficult for Kevin and Ben, since Ben's Omnitrix messed up and turned him into 'Ralf' and Kevin couldn't fly at all. So it was up to Gwen to try to chase down Lin and catch her but she couldn't keep up with her at all.

Soon a man and a woman showed up and joined in on the battle as well, the guy for the most part was throwing daggers at those they thought were enemies and using something resembling a coffin, but smaller, as a blunt weapon. The girl on the other hand had a sword that resembled the shape of a lightning bolt with lines going from the blade to the center of the blade. It looked like she was cutting herself with the blade and filling those lines

with her own blood. Seeing this Lin produced a sword from no where and began fighting back with much skill. Ben at the time was trying to ignore the pain from his bite he received previously as he ran around angry at everyone and trying to get his sister back to normal.

* * *

"So we have found the cure!" Tsunade said looking at the vial that was injected into Shikamaru "Would seem so, but we don't have enough for everyone one here now. Not with the source gone." the nurse said knowing there were too many compared to the number of vials they had. "Actually it should only take one disease cure and it should stop the virus in all of them." Shikamaru said from his bed. "What do you mean?" Tsunade asked "I remember most of what happened when I was in that state, it is a bit foggy but I do remember it. One of the main things that was more of an instinct was to not harm her or it would destroy me in the process as well." Shikamaru said trying to recall it clearly "Following that if we cure her of the virus it should effect the rest as well, I don't know how that works exactly but it's is the only idea I can come up with." he finished.

They began trying to figure out what they could do to fix things but even with what he said they couldn't figure out what they could do to stop things as they were. They couldn't figure out how they could get close enough to inject her with the cure without dying first. After a while Shikamaru thought about how things were and looked over at the vial that held the cure in it and looked over at the spot where the group vanished. "We wont get close enough to her no matter how hard we try without being killed. I think I'm going to go find her and get bit again, later." with him saying this he ran through the portal to find himself in the battle consumed ship.


	21. The Vampire Queen returns

Shikamaru at first wasn't noticed at first as everyone was fighting or running around trying to help injured people or fix damaged parts of the ship. "ちょっと Letha! (Hey Letha!)" he yelled pretty much getting everyone's attention. Hearing him she pushed the girl away from her and looked at him showing he had her attention "あなたは私をagina噛ましてくださいだろうか？ (Will you please bite me again?)" he asked her getting her attention more so. She landed on to the boat where she began pushing all the others away for where she was heading. "なぜあなたは私は今聞くの？ (Why are you asking me now?)" she asked looking at his neck "私は今、私はそれについて考える吸血鬼もの好きで、私にそれをお返ししてください。( I liked being a vampire now that I think about it, please give it back to me.)" He begged her. "さてさて、私はします。( Alright, I will.)" she said and quickly sank her fangs into him.

After a while she let go of him and held up his limp body as her smile crept longer, before she felt her strength quickly fading. Feeling this she ended up dropping him and falling to the ground "H-how?" she questioned herself and continued thinking it over and over till she was finally able to figure it out. About to her old self she couldn't help but smile "I see, you put the cure in yourself." she said aloud as she began to pass out entirely. At this point Ben was also about to pass out too from the venom. Without warning the guy with the casket like thing appeared and knocked out Gwen and someone shot Kevin in the back of the head. Thankfully he was made of metal at the time so it didn't kill him or cause massive damage to him but it caused him to get knocked out as well.

When they woke up the next day they were surprised to be in hospital beds, but not as surprised that the room was locked down tightly especially Lin's. They were all questioned in their individual rooms about why they were there and why they attacked them and if someone called 'Diva' had sent them. Each of them told the truth about why except for Ben, Gwen, and Kevin since they couldn't understand what they were saying. however they were then brought a translator who was able to tell them what they were saying.

Having all of her memory back she was able to produce a cure for all of them to use to keep those bitten from becoming vampires like she was. It took awhile and but afterwards Kharina and the rest were set free to go back so long as they didn't mess with them again. Most seemed suspicious about them and didn't trust them as they kept a hand on their guns or kept them at the ready just in case. It wasn't till the portal closed did they loosen up slightly, even then though it wasn't till a few weeks later did they finish excepting that they might really not come back to mess with them or cause trouble.

* * *

They were now back in the village where they had to fix the problem that was still ravaging the place. It didn't work out the way they had thought, it was if they killed her it would kill them all not if they cured her from being a vampire or from being sick that it would do the same to the others. So everyone was still sick if they were originally. Kharina was able to help them to cure the vampires from both the venom and the illness though. She looked at how Shikamaru's body was holding up and it looked as though he was hardly standing right now so she decided that it is best to cure from the illness first then the venom other wise they would be weakened and in worse case may die.

It took several hours but they were fully able to find and cure every person in the village. However Gwen and the others could tell something was bothering her "what's bothering you?" Kevin asked curious "Hmm, I think I just made up my mind." she said confusing him "About what?" he asked "I'm leaving, they wont leave you guys alone if I'm here." she told him "What!?" Ben said to her not wanting to loss his sister. "Yeah, I'm just worried they might try to attack you four anyway." she said confusing them even more so, well not Gwen so much. "So your finally leaving Lin?" Gwen said "Huh?" the guys said looking at her confused. Kharina laughed slightly at that but nodded.

"I want to talk to you Gwen, seeing how you know more than the rest." Kharina said and snapped her fingers and suddenly Ben and Kevin were out of the room and the room was locked. "I think that at least one of you should know this and I find your the one that makes the most sense, seeing how you knew more than the rest in the first place. I want to ask you first, why would I hide in another person?" Kharina asked her "So that you wouldn't be found by those vampires that were looking for you." Gwen said remembering what her Grandpa had told her. "No, I could have ran forever through the dimensions resting while they looked for me. Or I could have changed every feature of my body and scent of my body and hoped they wouldn't find me still. Either way I didn't have to hide in an infant." she said simply. "Then why did you?" Gwen asked.

"You see, over sixteen years ago or so, I was trying to have a semi normal life as a vampire. I had no clue of a cure that could make me human so I just lived with it. I was in a world of magic and strangely enough I was killed, despite the fact of how strong I was and how long I had lived. I was slightly happy Knowing that I had died, I could still feel that feeling when I was in the subconscious of your cousin. However my friends didn't want me to be dead, they loved me too much to let me simply die. They all came together and poured their blood over my ashes and put phoenix tear into them as well, with this my ashes began to reform into that of living matter. However having died I had no memories, or power. That was when a time traveling friend showed up, who put me back in time sixteen or so years where it became almost like you thought. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" Kharina asked her "So you didn't put yourself in Lin's body on your own free will, but another put you there?" Gwen said questionably "No,_ sigh_, it isn't like that at all either. I was never put into another body, nor did I go into a body. Let me ask you another question, what is her name?" Kharina asked trying to get her to understand without having to straight out say it. "Lin Tennyson, why?" Gwen asked confused "Now, do you know my full name?" Kharina asked not bothering to answer her question "No." Gwen said having never heard it before "Kharina D. Lin. However people usually never called me by my name and often called me by my last name, Kk, or Carri, before I became a vampire that is." Kharina told her. "So you hold a similar name as my cousin. Or are you saying that she was named after you?" Gwen asked back "Oi, and here I thought you were the logical one." Kharina said pinching her nose. "Wait are you saying, that-..Lin never existed originally did she?" Gwen asked shocked by the news. Kharina was glad she finally understood by nodded her head sadly.

"So I'm about to loss my cousin, that I never had really." Gwen said sadly. "No, your family is people you care for and love. So even if it was not by birth you can still call yourselves cousins. Besides, I can't take her with me, she may have come from me but she developed her own soul and her own ideas. If I were to take her with me she would likely die if left inside the entire time." Kharina said making Gwen look back up at her "So you mean-?" Gwen started "Yes she will still be here with you guys, or well should I say back home with you guys." Kharina joked cutting her off.

With Gwen knowing what she had to say and nothing left unsaid she lifted the spell she had put over the room and let the boys back in. "All done." she said with a smile. With that she began chanting the words she needed and they all watched as she began to glow a light blue color. She then lifted her hand and sliced herself clean in half, her body quickly began regenerating but into two separate bodies. The bodies were slightly different, one was taller than the other and their eyes where different colors as well.

"Now for the final touch." Kharina said putting the unconscious body into a bed and injecting the cure into her. "Now take her home, she needs a good rest for now. It will feel weird to her at first but she will have to get used to not having me around. Also try to keep her away from vampires." Kharina said before opening a portal for them to go home. "Wait, can I talk to Lin before she leaves? She's a friend of mine." Gaara said walking into the room. "You will have to wait till she wakes up but of course you can. After all if she found out you were here and she didn't talk to you she would most likely be upset." Kharina said. "I will leave the portal up for you guys, make sure that Lin goes in last or the portal will close instantly leaving you here. Oh you can also have these." She said handing over a device and a necklace.

The necklace was enchanted and would give them the ability to understand and speak other languages by converting it to English or from English to that of what is familiar to the listener. The device was more complicated than the necklace, it worked the same in translation but it was to communicate over dimensions. They were both ideas she had while she was in Lin's subconscious, she had a feeling they would be very useful in the future. She also gave on the village and also gave them another thing she had learned about plants and venom. When mixed together with a persons blood it will grow blood fruits.

With that she left through another portal to a place she knew would likely have changed after however long she had been gone, boy was she right. The place had changed quite a bit in the time she was gone, there was now forests with trees going high into the sky rather than the many small trees that dotted over the place ranging from small to large. There where towns, no cities so far by the looks of it, all over the place. People were everywhere in the towns acting as though nothing was possible to go wrong. There was also the concerning thought that all her friends here had been killed. "Perhaps all the monsters here had been hunter down and killed, well if nothing else I hope not." Kharina thought out loud.

She continued to look around till she gave up and decided to try to enter a village. When she tried though she found that people began to test her to make sure she was human _Well at least I know that all the monsters haven't been hunted down now._ Kharina thought. When she passed the tests she began to walk around the town looking around to see what all they had in it. It was a very simple town, a several houses, a restaurant, a small library, a motel, and a...experiment center? She quickly went to ask someone about it. "You didn't have one in your town? Odd, I thought most towns did. Well it is a testing vicinity that see if we can find easier ways to kill monsters here so that they never bother us ever again." he said sounding very proud. "Have monsters been a problem here?" Kharina asked "Monsters are called that for a reason, even if they don't attack you they will. However there have been a few attacks here." he sounded disgusted.

She left soon after that not liking near the guy any more and decided she may want to free the creatures inside the building. She didn't know what was waiting for her but she didn't like the idea of what they were doing to them. So dead at night she broke into the place via the ventilation system. It was working fine till she found where they were being kept, an alarm went off the second she entered the room. She quickly looked around the room and began disabling the restraining systems that kept them from running. Just as she finished disabling them, in which she saw that not all of them were monsters she recognized from this dimension, men ran into the room.

"Halt!" "Freeze!" "Don't move!" "Put your hands up!" were all things they shouted as they pointed their guns at her and the others. She quickly began to put up a shield so that it could buy time to escape and they were all able to get out through the vents as she had came before the shield fell entirely. _I suck at that spell!_ she yelled mentally as she climbed into vent as well. however the vent was cut off by a steel reinforced door that blocked the way. Being in the back she couldn't do a thing as they worked to try to break it down.

With their strength it wouldn't take too long for it to go down but it wasn't going to be fast enough and she could tell. She could especially tell when she felt someone pulling her back the way he had just come from. She tried to use her claws to keep from being pulled back any further but the person pulling her back was stronger than any human she had ever seen, that was normal any way. Before she knew it she was back into the room with that guy from earlier that day, and boy did he look pissed off.

"So you were a monster this whole time? How did you get passed the test?" he asked gripping her ankle harder till it was starting to break. "Are you human!?" Kharina couldn't help but ask "I'M THE ONE ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE! NOW HOW DID YOU PASS THE TEST?!" he yelled adding more pressure to her leg till it completely broke. Knowing it had broke he grabbed the other leg and began doing the same to it. He however stopped when he found that her leg was quickly regenerating. "Only vampires have that fast of a regenerating speed." he said grabbing her throat. "Now than PARASITE how did you pass the test? Vampires don't have beating hearts to be able to pass, so how?" he asked again. Kharina not wanting to answer quickly grabbed his arms and did the same thing he had to her and broke them before making a run for it. He however somehow managed to grabbed her leg again, not thinking she used her tail to break his arm again before she ran for it again. This time she made it out by breaking a hole through the side of it and flying for it.

"So the Vampire Queen is back." he said as his arm healed again.


	22. Captured Queen

The word was soon spread through out the land that she had come back and before a weeks time everyone knew of it. Kharina decided she should try to find one of her friends, after all it wasn't likely they had died with how they were. She looked all over but she couldn't find them. Finally she stopped in a small town, she didn't know if they were here but she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to simply ask if anyone had seen any of them. She walked around the town and found it strange that this town didn't check to see if she was human or not. She however didn't let her mind linger on it as she continued to look around. It was a very small town with only a few houses, a motel, and a bar. The Motel and the bar were a bit larger but it wasn't that much different than a normal one by the looks of it.

She decided she would check out the bar to see if she could find anyone who could help her find them. When she walked in though she found that everyone looked as if they were going to kill her. She didn't know why though, did she leave her fangs out or something? She walked in slowly knowing all eyes were on her murderously. "Can I get you something?" the bartender asked also looking at her like she was the most evil thing in the world. "No, I'm fine." she said "Oh, but I insist. Here have this one, it's on the house." he said and she could smell the poison in it even when it mainly smelled of oranges. "No thanks, I don't like alcohol." she said trying to be nice despite the fact the guy was trying to kill her. "Please drink it, or I will feel like your being rude." he said and she could just hardly see his nails growing longer. Seeing this she smiled and leaned forward and whispered "Then don't put poison in it." he looked angry and took the drink away.

It seemed only one person in the entire place wasn't ticked off that she was there as he came over and sat next to her. "Hey bartender, giver her something nice man. What did she ever do to you? Come on, I'll pay." he said. The bartender just smiled and grabbed two drinks and handed them to the two of them "Not like I need to say this but, good luck." he told him before walking off back to work. Everyone also began to ignore them all, it left Kharina to know something was up. However all that ever happened was normal drinks were served to the two of them and they talked together. She actually began to feel that perhaps nothing was wrong in the first place. "Owe! Hey I think I got something in my eye, can you take a look for me?" he asked bringer her attention to his eyes, that is when it went down hill. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and picked him off the ground, "Whoa what the hell?!" the guy yelled freaking out "What the hell are you? You just tried to get into my head and mess with my heart! You picked the wrong girl to mess with!" she said picking him up further.

At this point everyone at the bar began to stand up and to her surprise transformed into a non-human form. Ticked off still at the guy she picked him ever further up off the ground before throwing him out the door. He of course came back to the door but never entered the room again while she was inside. "Is everyone in this place not human?" she asked "Yeah, so now you know why we were all out to kill you. All of your kind have been out to kill us for as long as we can remember." one girl who looked to have a tail similar to hers and long claws and wings but it was obvious she wasn't a vampire. "Because I'm human?" Kharina asked "Yes!" a person that looked like a giant lizard. "Well that makes things easier." she said going into her full form. "Whoa!" another shouted "Your the vampire queen aren't you!?" another shouted excited. She didn't now how to answer him though, after all here that was how everyone called her. "I guess." she said not happy saying it. This started a big up roar as everyone was excited that she had returned again.

There was a large party at the bar and all the people in the town. Kharina could see that others around from outside the town were also coming, it was slightly annoying and made her worry about the chances that a human would find out about this place. However another troubling matter came to mind, she noticed that there were too many people to fit inside of the bar. She knew this could start some fights so to keep that from happening she decided to increase the size of the building. It made the interior bigger by a hundred fold but no one could tell from the outside. She didn't really care for the party itself, she did however hope that perhaps she could find a familiar face. To her displeasure she did.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Kharina asked running up to the group of teens. "Trying to find the vampire queen, we are hoping she might be able to help us get back to Yokai Academy. Do you know where we can find her?" Tsukune asked. Kharina couldn't help but sigh I frustration. "How long have you five been here?" she asked "Actually six, Ruby's here too. How else would we have gotten into this bar?" Kurumu asked. "You guys realize he's in danger here right?" Kharina said pointing at Tsukune. "Why?" Tsukune asked not realizing it "Remember what happened when I went to your school? I had to put a shield around you to keep the others from killing you. Yeah everyone here in also out to kill humans. In fact they tried to kill me too." Kharina said making him look behind himself to see that people were indeed looking at him murderously. "People this one is a friend of mine! No killing him!" she said and everyone quickly turned away and went back to partying.

"By the way, while we are here are we aloud to go into our monster forms?" Kurumu asked seeing how most of the others were. "Yeah, sure." she said not caring. They were all happy to do so except Moka who couldn't but she didn't seem to care since she rather just sank her fangs into Tsukune. "Hey she said not to attack him! Want me to kill her!?" a person shouted about to kill Moka "Last I checked Moka didn't have venom exactly. So no. Besides she always dose this." Kharina said waving the person off. "What is with everyone wanting to do what ever you want?" Tsukune asked "Listen, seeing how things are right now, I will let you stay and party for a while but after that I am taking you back to the school." Kharina said turning back around.

She looked back over at the girls as they fought over who danced with Tsukune. She decided though that she wanted to asked Kurumu something and went over to ask her. "What are you?" she asked "What do you mean?" she asked "I don't know what you are exactly, I wanted to know because people of your race have begun to appear here." Kharina clarified "Oh that's easy, I'm a succubus." she said before running back off to dance and fight over him some more. "I see." she said looking around she could definitely tell there were other kinds of people than what there used to be.

The party went on for hours and Kharina had no problem with this, she just wished that a friend of hers might show up eventually so she could get a better update on the current world and what all has changed. However, if it was even going to happen, the party was cut short with the kicking down of the door by several uniformed officers. "You are all under arrest and are to be detained, those who resist will be killed." one yelled before they began restraining monsters. "This way, get out the back door!" some one yelled "No don't they are bound to have men-!" they didn't listen fast enough to her before they opened the door and several were quickly killed. Kharina quickly covered the teens eyes before she did the only thing she could think to do to save the large numbers inside the bar. She quickly began chanting her next spell as a black mass began to fill the room making it hard to see what was going on. When the first half of the spell was complete she chanted the second half. When the black mass dissipated everyone who was inside the building was outside of the town now and capable of running much easier.

Kharina took it as her responsibility to erase the memories of those who had come there and those who knew about the place now. She quickly took the teens back to the school and told them to never go to her home world again or next time they might not be as lucky, before she began erasing the memories of all those who knew about the place. It took a few days to find out who all knew about it and to find them and to erase, but she was capable of doing it before any major casualties took place.

With this done now she decided she should get back to looking for her friends locations. However no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find anyone who really knew where she was, and with every attempt to find information in human towns she found herself being hunted down by humans. It was really getting tiresome how things always seemed to go the same way for her here. Either way she just couldn't seem to find anyone she knew at all, everyone she knew seemed to be missing or in hiding.

She began getting board so she decided that she could rather try doing other things while looking for them. She decided that perhaps getting a job might be fun to try, after all she had never really had one since Ben and the others but that was years ago and just to buy thank you gifts. She got a decent job at a restaurant as a waitress, it was easy but nice. People seemed to like her since they all gave her good tips, however another waitress who worked there was always being mean to her. She didn't really care about her though, after all it was only insults and a few death threat notes after all, she didn't really take them seriously though.

It had been a few weeks and the death notes kept getting more and more often sent to her, to was starting to get out of hand when she found a knife with one. It wasn't long after did things really turn bad for her because the girl decided to take things too far one night. The girl had lied to her saying that the manager wanted her to stay a little longer to talk to her about something important. Kharina didn't see a reason not to believe her seeing how she had never actually lied to her before, so she stayed after hours to see what was so important. However the manager never showed up that night at all, in fact the only one who was there was that girl. "Where is the manager?" Kharina asked her, "He couldn't make it so I came in his place." she told her walking up to her slowly.

"Well, what was it he needed to tell me?" Kharina asked curious "That you are fired, and that you are to never come to this place ever again. In fact never to show your living face to anyone ever again." she said bringing out a knife. "Why are you doing this, you don't want to do this?" Kharina asked not the least bit effected by the knife. "I do this to all the waitresses that worked here, they take away my potential paying customers! So yeah, I know I want to do this. Hurry up and die so I can blame your sudden disappearance on vampires or something." she said "Wait, you kill people all the time and blame it on non humans making their reputation worse when they have done nothing?!" Kharina asked enraged "Yes, now stay still while I stab you." she said running at her. "Sorry, I think the situation is reversed. I guess this gives me an opportunity though, I haven't had anything since I came back home guess this will do, and I don't have to lie." Kharina said looking at the confused girl who quickly shook it off and still stabbed her.

When that didn't work she got aggravated and began stabbing repeatedly "Why wont you die!?" the girl shouted bitterly "Because I am already dead, I say it is your turn now." Kharina said pinning her. "Wait I can tell you where one of the five monster queens of old are at!" she yelled holding her hands in front of herself with her eyes screwed shut tight. "What!? Where?!" Kharina yelled grabbing the girl by the collar. "It is just a rumor, but I don't think a person would make it up. It is said that the town called Fairvill somehow captured the werewolf queen. Just please, don't kill me!" the girl begged her, "Marisa? Captured?" Kharina said dropping the girl and flying off without another word. "I think I also found out where another queen is heading." the girl said under her breath with a wicked smile.


	23. Talk with the wolf queen

Kharina quickly began to look for the town the girl had told her about but soon found a complication, she had no clue where it was. When she finally decided this she began a search for a person to ask directions, but hardly anyone ever left their towns unless it was an emergency. It took her a while but she finally found a man to ask but he wouldn't let her close to him out of fear she was a monster, which technically she was. It took forever but she finally got directions from him, but to her displeasure it was in the opposite direction that she had been traveling this whole time.

It took a few days for her to reach it but when she did more trouble only came with it because the people inhabiting the place instantly began attacking her. It seemed they had been given a warning she was coming and a good description of what she looked like, and they were just waiting for her to arrive. This made it a lot harder for her since she didn't want to hurt anyone but they sure as hell wanted to hurt her. She was able to quickly able to find the place she was being held captive in, seeing how it was the largest building in the town. Another difficult part came next now though, getting in. She was able to accomplish this though, and surprisingly through the front door. Now though came actually finding Marisa.

It took her a while but she was finally able to find her after blocking the entrance to the room. Oddly she was in a low class security cell that she should be more than capable of escaping. She broke down the door to it easily "Marisa, come on! I'm getting you out of here!" she yelled at her but she didn't move "I can't leave this place. They'll kill them." was all she said before curling into tighter ball holding her legs tight to her chest. "What do you mean?" Kharina asked but before she could get an answer the entrance to the room was broken down and was flooded by guards. Kharina tried to run but was captured by the guards and wasn't able to move without potentially killing them.

Captured she was tranquilized and placed into her own cell. For weeks they kept her there, always on a constant tranquilized state, without food of any kind, constantly torturing her and doing inhumane tests on her. "Marisa, why didn't you come with me when I came for you?" Kharina finally asked weakly from the tranquilizer. "They have my family, they threatened to kill them if I ever tried to leave or rebel against them." Marisa said staring off into the distance "Family?" Kharina asked curiously "Yeah, I finally got one. Though it may not have been as long for you but here it has been over two thousand years or so since you were last here. Wait, no three. No, four. No, oh what ever. Who knows how long you have really been gone here, either way it has been a really long time." Marisa said with a small giggle.

"I see, how did it go?" Kharina asked "You know how mating season goes for my kind right?" Marisa asked with a faint smile "Yeah? Are you saying what I think you are?" Kharina asked "I think so, a guy actually got me. I must say it was the biggest shock for me when I woke up though with the guy. I didn't even know him really, but we were kind of forced to hang around each other and I actually found myself falling for him. It was really nice actually, did I mention that?" Marisa asked smiling "Maybe~." Kharina teased and tried to laugh but it came out really weak. It wasn't long after though their fun was interrupted with another 'check up' for the both of them.

It had been about a month that Kharina had been here and she felt like she was going to die soon if she didn't eat soon, her eyes were often switching over to red but with her body numbed she couldn't do anything. It was about this time their good fortune hit. They weren't sure what was going on but they could hear the alarms sounding, so it was only normal to think that something was going on. By what they could hear from people running down the halls outside the room someone was attacking the building. There were apparently two attackers who's identity was unknown, all they could say was their was a dragon and fires were breaking out all over the place even in which the dragon had not touched. However it was on the other side of the building, which gave them little to no real hope of escaping.

Kharina's vision was going blurry again as a figure began to move around outside of their cells. She couldn't make out real shapes or sounds anymore as she began to loss control again, the only thing she could make out was scents at this point. _I can't bite this person. I need to bite though, where can find someone I can? I need blood, where is it? sniff, sniff. Other side of the building. That's not too far, but my body wont move. Dam it._ she though half there half not as a person helped her and another get out of their cells and to some where else. She couldn't tell where they were going really, at this point everything was completely black and all sounds had stopped as well.

She could slightly feel her hand again after a while and about the time she could feel the rest of her arm and move it a little she could suddenly feel a sharp pain to her head before all feeling stopped. When she woke up she found she was in the woods being carried by someone. "Here, take this." the person said, she couldn't quite remember the person the voice belonged to as she took the bag and bit down drinking eagerly. She never remembered blood tasting so good. "You all good Carri?" the person asked and it was at this time she was able to tell whose voice it was. "Rachel?" Kharina asked her head spinning slightly still.

"Yep! Glad to see you still remember me. Where have you been for the past few millennium?" she asked. "I died, got reborn as a human baby, was raised by friends for sixteen or so years, got turned back into a vampire, regained memory here and there, split my body into two pieces where I had gained a second soul, came back, and here I am now. You?" Kharina explained "Nothing much, just hiding and helping where I can." she said with a smile, shaking her head back and forth. "Wait, you died?!" she asked the words just reaching her. "Yeah, long story short, I got hurt a lot and didn't have enough energy to heal so I turned to dust and was saved by my friends. oddly enough thanks to that though I found a cure to vampirism." Kharina explained as simply as she could.

When they finally stopped they were in the middle of nowhere "Umm?" Kharina was about to ask "Just wait one more second." Rachel said and sure enough soon there was a large rumbling and not long after a building appeared from underground. "Sound proof, air tight- making it smell proof, and invisible to all but us." she said with a wide smile "No wonder I couldn't find you guys." Kharina said laughing lightly. "Wha~?" Marisa said slightly waking up "Where am I?" she said slightly worried "No! Take me back! Take me back! Take me back!" Marisa began yelling when she saw where she was. "Calm down, we got them too. They should be showing up soon." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

Marisa seemed to not hear her though and wouldn't calm down till the rest showed up with some guy and three kids. "Here they are, can you calm down already?" Alex asked already knowing she was freaking out. It took no time for the answer to come as she jumped towards them, then the other group jumped towards her and they collided with each other midair. By the time they hit the ground all of them had suddenly formed a large pile of multi colored fur. This fell apart to show two full grown werewolves and three near identical werewolf pups. They all had some differences though like a patch of fur that was differently colored, beyond that there was little to tell if you didn't count looking for gender.

One pup was mainly grey like his father but had a black patch of fur around his ear, then there was another that was completely black like his mother, and then the last one was mainly black like her mom but had grey fur around her hands and feet. Kharina couldn't help but find them cute when they were in the simple wolf form, they looked like puppies. It almost made her want some of her own, but she had enough of guys in her life. All of them seemed to be two sided, they say things like 'I would love you no matter what happened, or what you may be turned by, till the end of all time." and later say 'I never said that.' when they find out and try to kill her. _All of them are liars and jerks, there is no way I will let another one get that close to me. _she thought but continued to smile seeing the family rejoice in their reunion and freedom.

"So what has happened since I left?" Kharina asked when things calmed down and they got inside, "Quite a bit actually, and at the same time nothing. Humans have went from where they were with the recreated technology and they used it all up and all the ones who knew how to make new ones had died. So they had to start all over that way, then there is the monster thing that isn't helping at all. New ones started showing up out of no where, some are friendly towards humans others want to kill them all. Hell we even had to put different species or races in when it came to some. Take for example vampires, there is five or so different races now. There are the normal ones, then there are the ones without wing, your kind, the semi zombie like ones, the kind that can bite without turning, the list goes on and on with the different races and their sub sections. We even began writing all of them into a book if you want to see them all." Rachel said handing her a book.

"There is also some trouble with some of the witches. Some of them went rouge and have begun various different experiments. One of the main ones I keep finding is the fake hotels, or trap-tels. It is hard to tell if you enter one but once you get in there is hardly any ways out. They take humans and monsters captive for their own amusement. Humans have the worse of it though." Alex began "I know what you mean." Sherice said shaking her head "They take them and the trick them into eating, what looks like, normal food but it is really tampered with various different monster genetics. Thanks to this they become a monster of random choosing, so one might eat something and become a vampire and another might eat the same thing and become a zombie." Marisa said before she was dragged back over to her family.

"I see, so a lot has happened but our relation with humans has only gotten worse if anything." Kharina summed up. "Yep." Shreice said with a weak smile. "Oh well, I'm sure we will get it eventually. We don't need to rush things, we have pretty much eternity to get them to be peaceful. Hopefully it wont take that long though." Kharina joked slightly rolling her eyes. She could see she had probably start getting to work on some ideas on what to do about these problems.


	24. Too soon

While Kharina began her work Lin was just starting to wake up from what happened. "What happened?" she asked looking at her hand like it was a foreign object she couldn't recognize at all. "Someone had been living inside of you all this time, but she's gone now." Ben said trying to help her up. Lin though just kept this look of confusion, like she felt that wasn't exactly right. "I feel like I'm missing a big piece of myself." she said still staring at her hand. "She said you may feel that way." Gwen said "Hey guys, can me and Gwen talk alone for a moment?" Lin asked her eyes still not moving "Uh, sure." Kevin said shoving Ben out "Hey Gwen, what really happened?" she asked now looking right at her. "What do you mean?" Gwen asked trying to act like she knew nothing.

"I always knew there was another person inside of me, but that's not all. I can remember things from when she was out, it is fuzzy but still there. Even if she tried to erase it, it wasn't gone. What were you two talking about before she left me behind?" Ln asked "Nothing important." Gwen tried to dodge "Gwen, please. I don't think she was suppose to leave yet." Lin said blankly "Why do you think that?" Gwen asked "I can't see at all. I'm blind as a bat." Lin said simply. Hearing this Gwen looked closer and could see that her eyes truly were unfocused. "Can you find her? I think something needs to be fixed or something." Lin asked "Sure, I will try. However I can't promise anything." Gwen said helping her lie down back onto the pillow "Thanks." Lin said falling asleep.

"What did you guys talk about?" Ben asked "Dude, your sister asked for it to be private for a reason, she didn't want us to know." Kevin said simply "Actually all she asked that she figured was she wanted to know what me and the other girl that was in her were talking about before she left. I do think you guys should hear this though, since I can't do this alone." Gwen said getting their attention. "We need to find her again, she left to soon. Lin is blind, and I have a feeling that it will get worse if nothing is done." Gwen said making Ben about trip on air.

Inside the room Gaara was inside talking to her after having accidentally waking her up when entering the room. Lin could tell who it was and where he was by the sound of his voice, and she smiled as she played that she could still see. They talked for several hours together it seemed however it had only been a few moments, and Gaara could tell something wasn't right already. "Lin what is wrong?" he asked worried "Hmm? Nothing why?" she asked trying to hide it from him. "Your very pale, and last I remember your no longer a vampire." he said touching her skin "Your freezing cold." he said and began trying to warm her up but it wasn't working at all. "I'm fine, really." Lin said before she realized she couldn't feel her legs at all. "Well, I think I need a bit more rest." she said trying to usher him out of the room.

Gaara though wasn't tricked and just sat there watching her as she grew quickly weaker by the second. He couldn't figure it out, he had to ask what he could do but Lin wouldn't tell him anything. Knowing this he decided that he should ask her family. Hearing what they had to say he quickly brought out the strange device she had given them and quickly began trying to contact her. However using the device was harder to use than he had thought, and it took longer than they would have liked.

* * *

_Ring. __Ring. __Ring. __Ring. _"Hmm, that was quick. I wonder what they need." Kharina said to herself currently running from a large group of hunters that were out for her head. "Hello?" she said looking at it from the side on occasion as she ran. "We need your help immediately!" Gwen yelled into it "Calm down. What is wrong?" Kharina asked dodging a trap that had been set "Hmm, these guys were well prepared." she thought out loud "Will you listen? Lin is dying!" Gwen shouted. "What?! What happened?" Kharina asked deciding she should hurry up and ditch these guys. Her trick didn't work and they just kept following her, "Dang these guys are tough to lose." Kharina thought aloud again. "Lets see, she told me she was blind." Gwen said "She was very pale, cold as ice, and it looked like she was growing very weak." Gaara said "Any thing she say?" Kharina said seriously "Well she told me that she could remember a few things from when you were out and that she felt like a large part of her soul was gone." Gwen said trying to see how that was relevant. "I'll be there immediately." Kharina said and she wasn't kidding it was there right after she had said that.

"Where is she?" Kharina asked as soon as she was there. "Still in the room you had left her in." Ben said running toward the building only to see that Kharina was way ahead of him. Up in the room she began examining her quickly, "Oh lord, I thought so." Kharina said and began working on what she could do. She began pacing the room trying to figure it out and soon the rest where in the room too, all exhausted by the looks of it except Gaara. "What is wrong with her, can you save her?" Ben asked looking at his sister worried. "We split too soon, her soul wasn't strong enough to support her body alone. To answer your second question I don't know." Kharina said truthfully. "What? You have to know of a way you could save her, you have too." Ben said almost begging. "Can't you bite her and save her?" Kevin asked "No her soul is what is failing, not the body." Kharina answered "I can only think of one way to save her but it isn't guaranteed to work and may kill her instead. Then there is also the other problem with it, the spell only works when both people say the words in sync. The slightest bit off and it will fail and possibly kill her then too. And I can tell you truthfully, I have never used this spell before because of the high chance for it to kill, and I don't even know if it will work on a human." Kharina said trying to think.

"Well, it seems I am going to die any way, why not die trying to live?" Lin said weakly with a similarly weak smile. "How much of your body can you still feel?" Kharina asked "I can feel my head slightly and I can feel my heart." she said "What do I need to say?" Lin asked grabbing her hand very weakly that there wasn't even a grip really. "_Sintino, kintna, linthina._ and repeat till the souls combine." Kharina said not sure she would make it. "Lets go then." Lin said gripping her hand slightly surprising Kharina. Nodding Kharina closed her eyes and they started "_Sintino, kintna, linthina._ _Sintino, kintna, linthina._ _Sintino, kintna, linthina._ _Sintino, kintna, linthina_." They did this a few more times till their bodies began to slowly merge together. It wasn't much longer before they were finished, "Wow, that worked rather well. I thought you said there was a low success rate on this." Kevin said before he was elbowed by Gwen "Well, I'm not saying I'm not happy she didn't die but it seemed like it went off without any problem." he finished.

"She's not in the clear now either though. She may lose her soul to me if I'm not careful. After all hers is much weaker than mine and would be easy to take. So I have to focus on not taking it while she heals and grows, it is going to be even harder with me in control rather than her. When she was in control I couldn't touch her if I wanted to but now it is reversed, I may kill her even if I resist. I will come back if anything happens to her or if it is time to let her back out. Till then." Kharina said about to leave. "How long will it take?" Ben asked "About a hundred years. But if you go to your world and I go to mine it should just take a few days at most." Kharina said leaving before anyone asked another question.

Back home she decided she had better work on finding a good spot to sleep for a long time. She knew it had to be desolate to a point so that she wouldn't loss concentration for a moment. Looking around she knew she wouldn't find such a place. Knowing this she quickly began thinking when an idea hit her. She began to dig into the earth till she decided she was deep enough where she then buried herself alive. There she put herself into a form of coma for her to sleep through the entire thing. She just hoped that no one would bother her till the time was up. Well she was left mostly untouched till the time was up, however she wasn't left entirely alone.

It was a very simple mistake that she hadn't accounted for happening. A normal person, not paying much attention oddly enough to where he was going since he knew he was already lost, just watched his metal detector as he walked around looking for anything to make himself rich. His detector went off above where she had buried herself and he began to dig till he found her. He didn't know who she was or anything, all he knew though is that she was cold, pale, and not breathing. The guy decided he had to save her despite the fact she was found like that. He began doing all the things he knew like CPR but it wasn't doing anything at all, so he picked her up and went looking for help.

To his luck he found a town after running for an hour or two and he took her to their doctors. They tried to explain to him that it was a dead body but he couldn't seem to understand this and continued to beg them to save her. Annoyed they took her to the back and acted like they were working on her so the guy would leave. It worked and the man left happy to have potentially saved a life. The doctors decided that they had little left to do now and was about to discard of the body when someone asked if it could be a monsters body. They began to do tests on the body but nothing was coming up positive either way, which made the doctors become intrigued. She only had a hundred years left to go but the smallest injury could ruin all the work thus far. However she had no idea of the danger that could be coming so couldn't react to it, it was to her luck though that about this time though an alarm began blaring around causing all of them to scatter like roaches from the danger.

It wasn't long that the reason the alarm sounded came into the room and took her away to another place where she would be safe. When they had succeeded in put her in a safer location they left a note on her and left, but she didn't get to read it since a strong wind blew it away before she could wake up. So she simply woke up about a hundred years later wondering how she had gotten there in the first place. However she was glad to see that nothing happened to herself and that Lin was fine for now. Now came the next part of it which was much easier than the rest so far, not that it didn't have risks but they were easier to dodge the=an the others.

It wasn't long before she was back on Ben's side to get things finished up. She however did find a complication not long after it was finished, she was ten again. "What happened?" Gwen asked looking down at the young girl. "I think I know actually, in fact this may have been the initial problem. I think she wasn't suppose to have a body that old yet, she had one before because of a spell because she was a vampire. She had been one since she was ten so here she is, the age she still is." Kharina said kind of surprised. "Well take care of her, and again keep her away from vampires." Kharina said leaving the group to go back home.


	25. A dangrous world with no memories

She began working a double shift trying to help non-humans to escape and trying to help humans to rebuild. She kept looking for the trap-tells but all she could ever find was normal hotels, which made her wonder if they really existed at all. Over time she began to wonder where most of her own kind were, she had hardly seen any vampires this entire time. That however changed when she got a visit from unwanted vampires she happened to know. The fight wasn't that long and oddly enough they wiped her memories and even cured her of being a vampire before throwing her into another dimensional portal.

When she woke up she was in a dark place that seemed to sway back and forth throwing off her balance and making her trip over what was under her. Not knowing what it was she tried to pick it up only to find it wasn't one or two objects but many. Looking closer she was finally able to figure out what it was, treasure. "Who's there?" a voice called from some where. Not knowing what to do she just sat there waiting for them to show themselves. She soon saw a light of what looked like a lantern and soon followed a drunk man in a funny outfit. She laughed a bit too loudly getting his attention before he pulled out a gun and began shooting at her. She didn't know what she did but this man seemed angry at her and she knew she had to run from him.

However when she was finally got out of the place she found there were more guys like him, mostly drunk and all pointing guns or swinging swords at her. She looked around and saw that she was on a ship not far from an island. She went to jump over board when something grabbed her in mid air. "Huh?" she said looking back to see what had grabbed her. "A hand?" she said looking at it a bit longer "A hand without a body is pulling me back!" she yelled freaking out for a moment. Having no clue what else to do she grabbed the hand and threw it away from her and continued to jump over board. When finally over board she commenced swimming for her life as they continued to shot at her.

She looked back to see the ship itself looked slightly funny but then her attention got brought up higher to see the flag was that of a skull and cross bones, with a large clown nose. She didn't know whether to laugh or to wonder how she got there, in the end she forgot about it though since she was still being shot at. It took her a lot longer than she had thought to make it to shore and when she was she was tired. She lied there exhausted for a moment till someone came up to her. She looked up at them before she dodged an attack that seemed to come out of no where. "What was that for?!" she asked but they didn't answer and just continued to attack her. "Filthy pirate!" was all they ever said as she continued to run from them and into the woods. "What is up with these people?" she asked herself as she tried to catch her breath.

A shadow soon eclipsed her and she looked up to see a huge tiger was looking right at her. She had to run from that but ended up getting trapped on a cliff. Seeing no other option she jumped and prayed she wouldn't hit any rocks on the way. Relived to be away from the tiger she began to swim casually till another shadow came over her. Looking up slowly she saw a ignoramus sea monster and its sharp teeth didn't look like a good thing. Soon she was swimming with all her might trying to get away from it and after an hour or so it was finally gone. Back on land she quickly found a place high in the trees to hide where she hoped nothing would find her in, where she finally was able to catch her breath. However her mind was soon took over with the idea of food as her stomach growled.

Looking down from the tree she looked around till she saw a town and decided to head over there to catch a meal. In the town she was skittish around everyone especially the people dressed in the sailor outfits because of that guy before. She finally found a restaurant where she commenced stuffing her face completely forgetting that she would have to pay for it all. Not having any money she found it reasonable to run like she had all day feeling the owner was going to kill her. However before she knew it the guy called for help and many men dressed in those uniforms as they chased her around again with swords drawn. However dire the situation was she somehow found it fun running from them and began to laugh as she ran.

At one point she ran into a guy who began to annoy her with his flirting. Seeing how she hadn't fully dodged the other guys that were still looking for her she found she had no real chose but to stay semi close to him in her current hiding spot he wouldn't leave. "Will you leave me alone please? I'm trying to hide here." she whispered trying to get him to leave "Hmm, from what?" he asked "Those guys." she said pointing at one who had just come into the area. "Freeze!" the man yelled "The marines?" the guy asked before he swiftly kicked the guy back, literally.

However when he turned back around to flirt with her again she had already ran off again. Looking around he soon heard laughter, thinking it was someone he knew he went to where they where only to find her again running from a large number of them and she sounded like she was having a blast. He began kicking them to death but again she had suddenly vanished. He listened for a while before he heard laughter again only this time it was the other person he had been expecting a while back. With this he began running with the guy and not long after left the island entirely.

On board their ship they quickly made way to leave as they were chased around by the marines by ship. The ship received some damage before it suddenly began flying in the air. One of the crew members was ordered to check the damages to the ship, so bickering the entire time about the witch he began checking the place for damage. He stopped though when he heard a small sound and came into one of the rooms. "If you were trying to stowaway you got on the wrong ship, this is a pirate ship." he said his hand on one of his swords. "What, again!?" the girl shouted springing up from her hiding place. "Well at least I know how I got on this one. Do I have to run for my life again?" she asked. He didn't answer and just kept this dark look on his face that made her think that she indeed had to. She began to bolt out trying to get out before he tried to kill her only to end up running into the rest of the crew and a familiar face.

"Aw, the swan from early followed me onto the ship!" the guy yelled before as if on instinct she kicked him across the ship and made a mad dash for it. She didn't quite make it though since it seemed they didn't like what she had done and hands suddenly began restraining her from out of nowhere. "Again with the hands thing!" she yelled freaking out that hands sprung from nowhere and where holding her down. She began to struggle, but the more she struggled the more hands came out to keep her restrained. Eventually she couldn't move any more and just looked up at the pirates thinking she was going to die. "Oi!" one shouted slightly making her fear him slightly "Man you strong, you took out Sanji in one blow!" he said with a big smile. "I'm-strong?" she asked not believing it at first. "Yeah!" he said again with a nod.

"So are you guys going to try to kill me again like the last pirates tried to?" she asked "No, why would we do that? You haven't done anything really bad to us have you?" the guy said "No, but that didn't stop the others before." she said making a pouting face. "By the way, why were you on the ship in the first place?" a raven haired girl asked "I was hiding from the guys in the uniforms, and that guy slightly." she said pointing at the guy who was being looked at by a strange animal. "Cool! What is that?!" she asked looking at him as he suddenly screamed and hid poorly behind a barrel. "Isn't it the other way?" she asked before he fixed it. "That's our doctor, Chopper, he's a genius when it comes to healing people." an orange haired girl said standing next to him. "I'm not happy even if you compliment me, bastard~." the doctor said doing a dance. She couldn't help but laugh as he did.

"So why did you hide on our ship rather than in town or something?" the man from before asked with a raised eye brow "I wasn't looking where I was going, my eyes were jammed shut from where I was laughing so hard. Man that was fun!" she said with a smile. "So what is your name?" the boy asked with a wide smile "I don't know." she said honestly "Huh? How can you not know your own name?" a boy with a weirdly long nose asked "I don't remember anything before today when I woke up in a pirate ship surrounded by gold, then I was nearly kill multiple times as I tried to get out of there." she said looking at the sky.

"Well, what are you guys names?" she asked "I'm Nami, this is Robin, the one with the long nose is Usopp, Chopper is treating Sanji, the one with the straw hat is our captain Luffy, and the one with the scary face is Zoro." the girl with orange hair said. "Who's is the one with a scary face?" she asked "The one with the green hair." Nami said raising an eye brow "His face doesn't look scary though." she said confused. "There are a few more that are part of the crew but they are below deck I think." Nami said shaking her head.

She walked over to a trap door and stumped on it a few times "Hey get your lazy asses up here you two!" she yelled and after a few moments two people came up onto the deck "Yeah, what is it?" the guy with huge arms said on only in a island shirt and a speedo. "What is it Nami-San?" a skeleton asked "Awesome!" she yelled her eyes lighting up. "Yo ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! My I see you panties?" the skeleton asked quickly in front of her "No." she said suddenly holding a hateful look on her face. "Oi, for a moment there I thought Luffy had become a girl or something. Who is this?" the guy with huge arms and blue hair asked "We don't have a name for her, she doesn't have any memory. Oh, this is Franky and the skeleton is Brook." Nami said.


	26. Cold Hearted Rin

It wasn't long before the guy called Sanji woke up and began flirting with her again. "So what may I call you, mademoiselle?" he asked, she just stared at him blankly not wanting to talk to him for some reason. "She doesn't have one, she can't remember anything before today. By the way, she doesn't seem to like you. She told us she was trying to avoid you." Zoro said with a sneer of a smile like he was trying to bush his buttons. "What, why would she want to avoid me? Please tell me it isn't so mademoiselle!" he said dramatically only to tick her off more. "Will you leave me alone, I don't know why but I want as far away from you as possible." she said glaring at him.

Hearing this he acted like he had been stabbed or something however it didn't make her change her mind on how she felt when it came to wanting to stay away from him. Mopping he left the deck to another place and popped out not even a few moments later with plates of food. He gave one to each of the girls and set one in front of her before throwing the rest at the guys. She stared at it, glaring as if it was him before her stomach growled. Grumbling she continued to look at it till her stomach growled again, then still looking at it she leaned forward till she fell forward and practically swallowed the entire thing leaving a clean plate. "Thank you for the food." she grumbled out not making eye contact. He did a spin in place making a small tornado singing how it was his pleasure.

"So what should we call you while we are out at sea? We're quite far from shore now, and if we go back the Marines will be all over us." Robin said sitting down with a smile that seemed welcoming and warm, "She has a point, we can't just call you the girl with no memories after all." Nami said shaking her head with a smile "Um, I don't know. Any ideas? I don't know what sounds nice or what would be easy to remember." she said trying to hoist herself back off from the ground finally.

How about Manami? Since we could make beautiful love together!" Sanji said before a plate was thrown at him. "How did you do that?" Nami asked seeing how her hands and feet were still being held down. "I picked it up with my mouth and flung it at him." she said glaring at him slightly still. "Oh well, back to figuring out a name. How's Tsubaki? It means Camellia flower." Nami suggested. "Perhaps Rina? It means Jasmine." Usopp asked "No then if we went with something like that we should go with Riko - Jasmine child." Franky said crossing his arms. "Ahh, your right, I take back my vote and put it towards Riko!" Usopp said. "Perhaps San? It means Summer beauty, and you look like one to me." Brook said getting an annoyed look. "How about Onigiri?" Luffy said with a smile "Luffy that is food, not a name!" Nami said hitting him. "He then began naming other things that in the end meant food and kept getting hit for it.

"Hm? Miss why are you shivering?" Brook asked looking over to the still unnamed girl who was in fact shivering up a storm. "I just feel so cold all of a sudden." she said sneezing. Chopper came to inspect what was going on when he suddenly began to look concerned. "She is rather pale too. Is she alright?" Nami asked walking closer. Chopper began to check her out more thoroughly, however the more he looked the more confused he seemed to get. After a while he asked Robin to let her go so that he could check her out fully in his quarters.

"How is this even possible?" he asked himself when he found the problem. She was currently a sleep and he had applied several different heating sources near her and she was currently under drugs so she didn't feel any pain. He tried to fix it but instantly something happened and she screamed in pain, next thing he knew he was pined against the wall by her and her eyes were blood red and filled with fury like which she had been giving Sanji without the redness. She quickly passed out as if nothing had happened and Chopper had to place her back on the bed. "What do I do about this?" he asked himself

A few hours went by and he came out with a sad expression "What is wrong, what happened?" Nami asked "There is nothing I can do about it." Chopper said his eyes wide. "What is wrong with her?" Robin asked looking up from the book she was reading "I don't know how but her heart is frozen, in a block of ice. I tried to remove the ice but I think it has a mind of its own and controlled her to protect itself." he said his expression unchanging. "Frozen? Then how can her heart beat?" Nami asked "It has just enough room to beat but that is all. She had a serious danger of dying from freezing to death from it. I tried to melt it but it wouldn't melt at all, not a single drop." Chopper said closing his eyes in a pained expression.

"Well, I think I have the perfect name for her while she is here. Rin, it means cold. What do you think?" Zoro said slightly sarcastically "I like it, it sounds pretty and easy to remember too." she said liking the name "Huh, well that settles that." he said yawning and preparing to take a nap. "What are you doing out of bed, uh, Rin?!" Chopper shouted "I was getting cold again so I got up and started moving around to warm up again, now I feel a lot better." Rin said with a smile. Looking her over she did look about normal again despite how she was breathing slightly faster. "Alright, so she just has to keep moving at all times to keep her heart from freezing for the time being till we find a way to unfreeze it." Nami said with a nod. "But she cant move in her sleep, can she?" Ussop asked "She will just have to deal." Nami shrugged "Nami, you monster!" Chopper shouted.

They began talking more over things but Rin, as she was now called, got curious about the ship. Seeing how they were no longer out to kill her she figured they wouldn't mind if she looked around as long as she didn't break anything. She looked around the ship checking out every room she could find, the kitchen looked nice despite the fact the fridge had a lock on it to her displeasure, the bathroom looked rather nice and spacious with a great bath tube, there was a cool room that had a huge aquarium that went around the entire room, the girls room was spacious and had two beds, the guys area was a bit smaller and had hammocks all over the room, the lower part of the ship was full of cool looking things that she wanted to try out but didn't know how to work so decided to ask about when she happened to look at the last room she hadn't checked out.

They were still talking about things as she walked past them to check it out when a hand grabbed her making her jump slightly as she turned to see who it was. "That's my work out spot, don't go there unless you want a work out." Zoro said with an evil look, it didn't work "Really!?" Rin asked excited. Zoro looked at her for a moment thinking something when he sighed and said "Come on, I'll show you what all is up there." Zoro said annoyed.

"Cool!" she shouted looking around at the huge weights. She looked around till she found one that looked about twice her size "Hmm." she hummed as she walked up to it. Zoro just kept an eye on her as she did so. She looked at it at every angle before she walked to the middle of it and tried to pick it up. At first it seemed like noting was happening when it slowly began to rise till it was above her head. She then slowly began to put it down and looked over at Zoro who had a strange look about him, like he was contemplating how strong she was really. "What is it?" she asked "That was two tons." he said contemplating whether he should kill her now before she could become a potential threat or leave her be. "Wow, really!?" she asked her eyes about popping out of their sockets. "How much did you think it was, it was larger than you were!?" he asked annoyed "Well, it's just that I feel like I am weak yet I am able to do that. I still feel like I am weak, but I don't know why." she said looking down like she was ashamed. "We are all weak in some way, we just need to figure out how to over come it." Zoro said walking over to another spot where he began working out as well. "You can stay as long as you don't bother me." he said not looking at her at all as he exercised. She smiled and nodded as she worked out as well.

They continued to work out for hours while everyone else seemed to have forgotten she was even on the ship. That was till Sanji yelled that food was ready and everyone came running from all over the ship. "You may want to hurry, Luffy likes to eat. You may also want to protect you food, he steals it from others plates too." Zoro said getting up, with her following. She protected her food very defiantly so that no one would get it, she nearly stabbed Luffy twice trying to keep him away and contemplated stabbing Sanji when he wouldn't stop flirting with her. Zoro could tell she was thinking this from the looks she was giving, her constant glaring at Sanji and glancing at her fork or knife diffidently gave it away. She did however manage to finish her meal before she did and left instantly after.

"So what do you have against that perverted cook?" Zoro asked "Sanji? I don't know really. It's just that I feel so angry when he is flirting with me that I can't stand it. I don't know why though." she said starting to shiver again. She quickly went back up the crows nest and began working out, however she was later dragged out by Nami who said she couldn't stay up there all night. She was dragged away from the crows nest and back to the girls dorms, on the way getting a splinter that made her jump from the pain. Across the ship they could hear another person also shout owe but they ignored it and continued to leave anyway. "If you don't want to get splinters then get up and walk." Nami said stopping so she could get up. They walked the rest of the way to the dorms where they took out the splinter, Rin figured she should get a blanket and a pillow and sleep on the floor since she was a stowaway. However she stopped when she noticed that Nami was going though her stuff.

Zoro was working out still and was just starting to get his mind to go blank as he meditated, when the door to the place slammed open and closed by a person who was breathing heavily. "Hmm?" Zoro asked not recognizing the person. She turned to look at him before a knocking came to the door and she quickly sat on the door with a horrified look on her face. "Don't let Nami know I am up here!" Rin whispered terrified. "Rin? What happened?" Zoro asked annoyed "Nami is trying to force me to wear a pink frilly dress and makeup. She has already put three different outfits on me and makeup that went with them, but I drew the line at pink and frilly." Rin said trying to keep the door from opening. Though finding it slightly amusing he decided that he should help her out of this for now and was able to get Nami off his case. "By the way, you owe me six hundred beli. She knew I was lying and charged me for it." he said annoyed. "Sorry, I don't have any money on me. I will try to get some money as soon as I can." she said determined.

Things calmed down and she tired to go to sleep up there, since she was afraid Nami may try to put her in that dress again, and Zoro began trying to meditate again. However he found it hard to with the chattering of her teeth while she was asleep. Not seeing any way to fix it he decided to give her his shirt like a blanket hoping it may do something. It did keep her from shivering anymore, so he didn't pay anymore attention to her as she slept. He began to fall asleep after a while against the wall and before long was out cold. He woke up later when he felt something touch him and looked down to see that Rin was cuddled up on him with her head on his chest. "What the hell?!" he whispered but she was still asleep. He rolled his eyes and carefully unwrapped her arms from around him and picked her up and put her on the other side of the room before walking back to the other side to fall back asleep.


	27. Confusing

The next day came and with it more trouble. Sanji kept on flirting with her making her get more and more annoyed at breakfast, and she didn't even notice when Luffy had stolen part of it when she was busy thinking about shoving her fork through Sanji's head. Next came another obstacle, Nami wanted to put that dress on her still. She had to run around the entire ship several times before Zoro finally asked Nami why she was trying to get her to where it "I think she would nice in it." Nami said simply "Well she doesn't seem to like the color or something. She really doesn't want to wear it." Zoro said annoyed by all the commotion. "Fine." Nami said tired of running after her anyway "But I will be charging you another hundred beli for having stopped me again." Nami said happy she still gained something else.

Rin had already ran up to the crows nest not knowing it was safe when Zoro came by. Seeing it open she went to keep it shut "It's me, Nami's no longer after you." Zoro said and she quickly got off the door "Sorry." she said scratching the back of her head, "It's fine." he said and began to working out some more. "Why do you work out so much?" she asked curious "I made a promise to a friend of mine that I would become the worlds greatest swords man." Zoro said trying to ignore her "Worlds greatest swords man? Awesome! Can you spar with me!?" Rin asked excited. "You know how to use a sword?" he asked "I don't know, but can I try?" Rin asked again. He sighed as he grabbed one of his swords and handed it to her and grabbed one of the others. Hers had a black sheath while his had a white one, the other one had a red sheath and gave her a creepy feeling.

Zoro decided to do it simply and just be on defense while she was on offence, however he found that there was a certain look in her eyes as she looked at the sword. "This is rather light." she said test swinging it before nodding. "Come at me and we will see how well you handle it." he told her and hesitantly she stepped forward. Zoro was actually quite amazed at her skill and had to draw his other sword to keep up with her. He then switched it around to where he was on offence and she was on defense and she kept up pretty well, but wasn't quite where he was. She lost her footing and fell to the ground "Well, you could use some work but that was pretty good." he said with a nod. "Thanks." she said looking down "Why do I still feel like I am weak though. If I am this strong, why?" she asked herself.

Her eyes found the window as she looked at the skies, "Want to meditate on it? Who's knows, it may help you remember something or help you to fix unresolved problems." Zoro said shrugging. Rin nodded and sat down, he told her what to do and soon she was beginning to get a grip on what she was doing. Her mind hit blank as she began trying to figure out what she wanted to know, however everything seemed out of sorts. She began searching her mind for what she needed but she couldn't seem to find anything. Suddenly a image of someone popped into her head, they were on the ground, highly injured, with blood everywhere. Her eyes shot open and she looked down at her hands and began shaking as she could see blood on them despite there was none there. Zoro saw this and was about to ask what she saw when she suddenly stopped shaking and started scooting herself away from the window as if something even worse was over there.

He came over to her questionably when he heard her muttering something over and over "Go away, go away, go away, go away, leave me alone, go away." she kept saying this till a shadow when over the window real fast "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled at the top of her voice getting everyone's attention. Zoro quickly ran over to the window to see what that was but there was nothing that he could find. Soon the door was thrown open by a strong kick as a person jumped in. "What happened!? What did you do Moss-head!?" Sanji yelled at Zoro "Something outside was tormenting her." Zoro said and went to go outside but was stopped "Was it really something outside, or was it something you did!?" Sanji shouted and the two began arguing "Make it stop." she said curling into a ball. "I will make the bad man go away, then I will be right beside you to protect you from him ever hurting you again~!" he said fighting still "He didn't do it, outside." she said shaking "You don't have to defend him, don't worry. Your knight in shinning armor is right here~!" he said pushing her over the end.

The next thing the two of them knew Sanji was across the room again from a strong punch. Zoro looked and Rin was standing there with a deadly look in her eyes as they glowed a bright red. He could tell that she wasn't aware of her actions as she jumped over to where she was about to actually kill him. "Wait, this isn't you. Calm down, he cant help it. I can tell you are upset but you need to ignore him, if you do this you will only regret it. Also I wouldn't forgive you if you went that far." he said staring her down. She stared at him for a moment before her grip on Sanji loosened "Don't let him do that again." she said before passing out. "Which part?" Zoro wondered.

He took Sanji and Rin to Chopper who was still heading that way like everyone else was except Luffy who was on top of the crows nest looking confused. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Chopper asked looking at the two of them "Rin was meditating when she began freaking out over something outside the window, hearing her this pervert cook over here came running in and took things wrong, she seemed to have blacked out and about killed him, I was able to get her to stop before she did and she passed out." Zoro said as simply as he could. He fixed up Sanji and began to look over Rin when he found out something was massively wrong with her. "HER HEARTS NOT BEATING!" he shouted "We need a doctor, get a doctor!" he began yelling "You are the doctor!" Usopp yelled "Oh, right!" he said and began checking to see what was wrong and began trying to get her heart beating again.

While doing this he decided to open her back up to see if he could do anything there but quickly stopped. The cut he had made there was completely gone, not even a mark of where it was. Now that he thought about it he hadn't even closed it when he had walked out, so how is it gone now? He shook it off for now and began cutting her open again to see what he could do for her. He looked at her heart and could tell that some of the ice had melted on the inside, but there was not water on the inside at all. He did everything he could but it seemed nothing would get it beating again, so having nothing left to do for her he left to give everyone else the bad news.

"Guys I got bad news." Chopper said walking out where the rest where, "What is it?" Nami asked "About Rin, I'm sorry." he said looking down more. "What about me?" Rin asked walking out into the room. Chopper screamed and quickly hid behind Zoro "It's the other way." Rin said looking at him confused "You were dead!" Chopper yelled freaking out. "What are you talking about?" Rin asked walking towards him but he screamed again and ran off till he jumped over board. "Chopper! You idiot, you cant swim!" Nami shouted. Hearing this Rin quickly jumped over board after him and had to bring him back on board. This seemed to leave Robin confused though. "What is it Robin?" Nami asked seeing the look she had. "Well I thought that perhaps she had a devil fruit ability but she can still swim, so what could it be?" Robin pondered.

Zoro looked up at Luffy, who was still on top of the crows nest looking confused still. "Luffy, were you the one that was freaking out Rin?" Zoro shouted up at him "Huh, I don't know. A saw someone up here so I came to see who it was, but when I got here they vanished." Luffy said confused. Zoro wasn't sure what to do about everything, all he knew was something was going on and Rin was at the center of it all. He figured he had only a few choices of what to do, kill her, protect her, or kick her off the ship. However he didn't know if she was really friend or foe, if he picked the wrong one it could end bad either way. All he could do for now was watch her and try to come up with his decision later.

Things began to get complicated though as Rin kept freaking out at random times of the day. She would keep telling whatever it was to go away and it would last for different times each time. One time it lasted for hours, another it only lasted a few seconds before she began to calm back down again. Normally during the times she would go through this someone would normally see someone near the place of the ship she was at. No one could ever catch them, not even Robin could, they were too fast, Robin began to wonder if they even were running or if they were traveling another way. However all she could tell is that no one could stop them before they were gone, all they could do is keep them away from Rin for a period of time. However she knew something was even more confusing about Rin.

At one point in which Rin went into a spell she was walking on the top of the crows nest, she fell down and landed right on her head and everyone could hear the crack of her neck breaking. However after only a short amount of time she was up and backing away from where they showed up. Not only that but at one point she was trying to pick the lock to the fridge with a small knife in the middle of the night. Robin had followed her to see what she was up to when it slipped out of her hand. In and attempt to grab it, it sliced right through her wrist and part of her other hand as it grabbed the blade. Robin went to go in but could see that her injury was healing before her. Rin didn't seem to notice as she tried to put the knife up on the counter and tried to clean the mess up before it made a stain. All she said in the end was "Huh, I thought it was worse than this. Oh well." and shrugged it off. Robin found that she was rather strange to be able to do this when not in the control of a devil fruit even. How did she do it, and what was the connection between her and the people that have been showing up on the ship that scare her? Robin couldn't seem to find an answer to these two questions.


	28. Bite and run

Nami began to get aggravated more and more now, despite being out at sea for weeks and not changing in their trajectory they have still not made it to land like planned. She couldn't seem to understand how they could be moving yet not going anywhere. It was just making her more antsy to find out that despite the fact that everyone was eating the way they normally did their supplies hadn't decreased in the least. She couldn't understand how this could work. That and the sightings of that person, or people, had been increasing now too. All she could figure was that they were causing it.

Rin began to be in a constant state of fear over them but no one knew why exactly she was like that. Was she remembering something and not telling them, did they do something to her, or did she do something to them, either way something was up and they didn't know if they should trust her anymore or not. She didn't want to meditate anymore all she seemed to do was stare at her hands in deep thought when she wasn't working out. Rin didn't know what was going on, all she knew is that things were weird right now and that something was tormenting her. She had a feeling something was going to happen soon, she didn't know what but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

She began sitting on deck more often than not to think about what she had seen when she had meditated that first time. Who was that? Was she the one that did that to them? If so then why? She was always wondering these things, it never left her mind. Zoro seemed to know these were the kind of things on her mind, he still wasn't sure about her when it came to friend or foe but he was the one that was there when she first went through it. He figured he might as well ask about it. "What has been bothering you?" he asked "I don't know who I am, what I have done or anything. But I remembered something when I was meditating that one time, and I don't know what to make of it." she said sadly. "What did you see?" he asked to see if he could learn anything about what to think "I saw a person, I don't know who they were and I had a feeling that I didn't know them then either. They where highly injured and where dying. When I opened my eyes I could see their blood on my hands, like it was me that had done that to them. After that it felt like someone with bad intentions was after me, and ever since. So now I am stuck to wonder two things, who am I and do I really want to know." she said looking at her hand again. Zoro didn't know what to do with this information, it seemed to him though she had a dark past that tormented her even today.

"Hmm, to think she would still be thinking about that." a person said out of the blue. Zoro hadn't noticed till now that Rin was shaking this entire time and was actually on the edge of the deck. He looked over as two people stood there casually like nothing was going on. "Who are you?" Zoro asked "Hmm? No one you need to bother with, you couldn't beat us anyway. Especially considering not even she could at her best." the guy said waving him off. "Speaking of which, lets get her back to it." the girl said with a wicked smile.

At this point Rin was running full blown in and attempt to get away from them. "Go away, go away, go away! Leave me alone!" she yelled as they walked casually after her. Zoro quickly went to cut them short but they kept dodging every attack he shot at them. Soon the rest of the crew got in on this but it didn't seem to slow them down much more. Rin was still running till she felt something hit her in the gut, but nothing touched her. Turning around she quickly saw that everyone else was getting beat up by the two. She began to fight with herself, she knew she couldn't win and that it would be stupid to fight but she felt that if she didn't do something they would die protecting her and they would still kill her too.

She stopped and looked at them as they continued to fight till she saw one of the get into a position she somehow knew would kill. Something snapped in her when she saw who was running toward them in that position, Zoro. Before anyone knew it she was sending both flying across the ship and even beyond it out into the ocean. Everyone could easily see her eyes right now, crimson red with murder in them. Quickly Usopp went to hide, well better than he already was, Nami backed away, and Robin and the rest looked at her in amazement and shock. Zoro seemed the most confused about what she was angry about this time.

"Well, that was unexpected." a female voice said from above them, "Yes it was." the guy said next to her. "They both have wings!" Usopp said pointing out the obvious "M-M-M-MONSTERS!" Usopp, Nami, and Chopper shouted together suddenly close to each other and hugging each other in fear. Rin didn't like that word but was too angry at the two as she lunged at them. They began fighting with them being slightly stronger than her in everyway. "Looks like you can't maintain this state without it causing damage to your body, course we should have seen it coming since we forgot you had froze your heart. Still gives you some of your old power." the girl said shrugging. "How about we give you the whole package again?" the guy said quickly grabbing her.

Luffy went to slingshot himself at them but they dodged and he ended up falling into the ocean "Idiot, they dodged every other time! What made you think you could hit them this time!?" Nami yelled at him. Rin began struggling like something was wrong and before any of the others had time to react the other went and grabbed Luffy out of the water and threw him on deck. "Who would have though he couldn't swim?" the girl said annoyed. Rin's eyes began to look strained as she continued to fight against their grip on her, "It's useless, you can't escape." the guys said before biting her neck and throwing her onto the deck. After that they left as suddenly as they came. Rin was convulsing and seemed to be in a lot of pain, so they quickly took her to their doctor's quarters to see what they could do.

Chopper quickly found that she had something injected into her, some kind of poison. He began testing it to see if her could find a cure for it but nothing he did worked. It seemed that it all he could do was study it, and what he found out was that it spread fast through blood, consuming it and changing it's components to match it's own. He tried to reverse it but nothing he did effected it in the least. None of his herbs did any good to even slow it down, some may have even sped it up. With this he began to question how she had not died yet, in fact he now had to question where she had gone since she was no longer on the examination table.

Looking outside she was walking around, heading to the crows nest like nothing was wrong. "Rin where are you going!?" Chopper yelled up at her "To the crows nest to work out. Why?" she asked like it was the simplest thing "You were just poisoned by highly deadly venom! You shouldn't be alive, none the less walking to go work out!" Chopper shouted. "Well I feel slightly sick but it doesn't seem that bad." she said shrugging it off and running off back to the crows nest. Chopper was stunned at her words, she should be dead yet she only feels a little sick?

However after a few days she began to nose dive in her health and began visiting him more to see what he could do. However he never was able to help her at all, and in the end she ended up bed ridden for weeks. They were finally able to find land and at this point they really did need it, and to find information about her problem. They were all out for hours trying get these things and it lasted till night before they gave up on it, mainly because they heard screaming coming from their ship.

When they got there Rin had a look of surprise on her face and she was playing with her newly acquired fangs with her tong. "V-V-VAMPIRE!" Usopp shouted running and hiding. Rin jumped at the word and seemed to feel suddenly sadder after hearing it. "Now what do we do? I don't think leaving her would be a good idea, but it could be dangerous to keep her on board the ship." Robin said thinking "We keep her!" Luffy said determined "HUH!?" Nami said terrified of the idea "If we let her go right now she could run into trouble and my hurt people, and if they get angry people may try to hunt her down to kill her. Is this what you were thinking captain-san?" Robin said with a smile "Uh, well that could happen too but I was really thinking it sounded cool to have a vampire in the crew. Besides we're friends!" Luffy said truthfully. Rin seemed to lighten up hearing that, however Usopp ran back into the room wearing a bunch of things that she didn't want to be around.

He had on a large cross on his chest, garlic strung around him like a necklace, and even had made wooden stakes. Seeing him like this she freaked out and backed up into a corner. "Usopp, stop scaring her. She's a friend not an apparition like we thought when we saw Brook the first time." Franky said pulling him back. "What!? But she might try to bite us too and make us undead like her!" Usopp said and happened to drop the cross. It ended up in front of her by a foot, too close. She began crying out in pain instantly as her skin began disintegrating right off her. Zoro quickly kicked it away and she stopped screaming out, but by this time most of her skin and a lot of her muscle had already vanished off her. Her eyes began to go red quickly as she looked at them licking her lips. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper were the fastest out of the room as she began trying to stand up. "Run away. I don't want to do this, but I am losing consciousness to be able to stop myself. Run." she said trying to stop moving only to slow down only slightly. "To who ever I get, I am sorry." she said her eyes fully red.


	29. Nakama?

She began chasing them around like a cat chasing mice around trying to figure out when and which to pounce. They didn't know if to fight or run, so they tried to do both in a sense. They would put up something or hit something to slow her down while they tried to get away. They were quickly ran off the ship but later brought back after running around for a few hours and were then locked inside of Choppers area. They knew it wouldn't last long but they didn't really want to get bitten either though.

"Alright, I got an idea! Since we are in the infirmary we can draw some ones blood out into a bag and give it to her. Now then who will do it?" Nami asked with a smile. "Why not you?" Usopp asked "What, why me!?" Nami shouted not wanting to "Here." Zoro said holding out his wrist. "What, why not me!" Sanji said rolling up his sleeve. "For one, you want her to bite you like an idiot pervert you are, and two with how much she likes you she would reject it and throw back the package after burning it!" Zoro said annoyed. "What was that!?" Sanji yelled "Sanji stop it, he is sort of right actually. You kept trying to get to her so we had to drag you, and any time she actually chased after you she had her claws out further than for the others." Nami said shivering slightly at the memory being chased. "Besides, he owes me money so I will lower his debt over it. Go Zoro!" Nami said making Zoro feel more annoyed by the moment.

They threw it out the door and they stopped hearing her trying to force her way in, and soon a knock came at the door. "Guys, sorry about that. It's ok now, I wont hurt you guys now. Again sorry about all of that. Did anyone get hurt or anything?" she asked feeling terrible about what she may have done and how she** had** tried to kill them. "No you killed all of us." Zoro said sarcastically making her smile that he could still be so sarcastic "I-Is it really safe?" Usopp asked still unsure. "Yeah, sorry about that. I wont attack you, I promise." Rin said apologizing again "Stop apologizing already, you have said it enough times already." Zoro said annoyed. Rin couldn't help but smile at that, but she still felt like she needed to apologize for something, she just wasn't sure what.

Rin was able to some what stand everything despite how new it was to her, she felt a strange familiarity with it. "So you have been taking this well." Usopp said a few nights later, still keeping a distance from her. "Yeah, I don't know why but it just feels normal." was all she was able to say. "I have an idea." Robin said letting them know she was listening "Those people from before claimed that they were going to make you as strong as you had been before. Perhaps they were vampires as well and so were you at one point. Then some time later you got cured, perhaps that was what caused you to lose your memory. Either way you may have been a vampire before and got cured and they wanted you back." Robin said giving everything she had learned and what may have been the case. "I don't know, but if that is the case why haven't they come to get me then or something?" Rin asked confused. "No idea, perhaps there is more to what they wanted. Perhaps they wanted you to turn us as well." Robin thought making Usopp run saying that Robin was scary.

Rin couldn't get what she said out of her head, what if she was right and that was what they wanted? Does that mean they were going to keep her on the ship, unable to leave, till she did? She didn't like that idea at all. She didn't want to hurt any of them at all, she had grown to like all of them, excluding Sanji some what even though he did make really good food he was still a pervert. Why were they doing this to her though, was this also like Robin said? Could she have been their friend once and they were just trying to get her to the way she may have been once?

She began to think about what to do when a thought hit her, not that she liked it much more either though. She decided that maybe it was best to know her past as much as possible and figure out what to do, what if they were her friends, she did something against them, later got her memory and regretted it? No she figured she should at least know more than the fact she may have killed someone before. She needed to know as much as she could before she made any kind of move, the only concern she had was how bad her past may be.

Zoro often watched when she meditated to see what happened each time, more times than not though she would come out of it horrified and sometimes even screaming. He seemed to understand that she was trying to figure out what to do, and he knew that it could mean trouble later. However he seemed fine with it either way, he felt that if she went against them then he would just cut her down but he would wait and see if she went down that path before he would. She could tell that was what he was thinking, and for some reason it seemed to make her feel warm and happy.

So far all she has seen is people dead, dying, suffering and terrified, often when she finished she could still hear them screaming and see their blood splattered on her hands and around the room. She knew there had to be more to it than that though, she had to find out her relation to those two. A new complication came though before she was able to, she was getting hungry. She knew better than to ask for food from anyone, but it was really starting to bother her now. She more often than not found herself looking at someone and start drooling. All she felt she could do was wait to see what she could about her past before she lost it, this however didn't work. She couldn't clear her mind any more, every time she about did she would hear a voice trying to talk her into attacking the others and images of blood. It broke her concentration and only made things harder for her every time. Zoro noticed this but Chopper claimed that he couldn't find any of the blood bags, they had gone missing some how.

He didn't so much like the idea of letting her bite him and he knew there was most likely only one person who would but she wouldn't except it even if it meant death by what it seemed. He couldn't tell how much it was bothering her though, after all she never said anything to anyone. However his mind changed when he went to go up there one night. He had been sleeping on the deck for a few hours when he figured he would go up there and check on her and work out some. However the door to the room was locked and he had to break it open and found her trying to commit suicide.

He ran up to her and smacked the piece of wood out of her hands, she tried to grab it again so he had to grab her to stop her. "What do you think your doing?" he asked her angrily "What if I try to kill you guys? I don't know what I may have been like in the past or who I was, but you guys have been kind to me since I came on board. I don't want to soil that by killing any of you. Hell, I may not like him but I don't entirely want to kill Sanji either. All of you have been kind to me, what am I suppose to do in my state?" she asked tears forming in her eyes. "Live. You may not have caught it, but Luffy said he liked the idea of you joining the crew. He wont let you leave in any way unless it is for a very good reason. I don't think he would accept that as a good enough reason, he would likely think it was his fault for not being a good enough friend. I don't know if it is entirely the right choice since you may end up finding out you were some horrible person and end up going back to being so, however you are our friend now." Zoro said.

Rin's eyes widened and she froze at his words of friendship, her head went back to where he couldn't see her face anymore from his angle. However he had a good idea of what was going on from the slight noise she made and the shaking her body made when she inhaled. She was crying. "Why would you go and try to do something so stupid as trying to commit suicide, did you really think we weren't friends after all this time?" Zoro asked. She muttered something under her breath that he couldn't quite hear. She knew this and said it again trying to get it out right through her tears "I- I could- I couldn't do it!" she said a small smile going across her face as her tears kept coming "I tried to but I just couldn't seem to get up the guts to kill myself. I had been trying for almost an hour now but I just couldn't do it, every time I almost did I would stop before it even pierced my skin and second guess myself till I moved the stake away. I guess I really am a coward." she said with a slightly sad smile. "Oi, I asked why you were doing it. Not why you hadn't." Zoro said annoyed "I'm too close to losing it. I have to keep my head away from you right now so that I don't inhale your smell to much, or I might go over the edge." she said simply.

Zoro put her down and sighed in slight frustration "If that's the case just say so already!" he said putting her down. She wasn't sure what he was doing till she looked back at him rolling up his sleeve. "Chopper seems to have lost all of his transfusion bags, as much as I think this may be a bad idea I don't think anyone is entirely going to let you bite them. Well except the perverted cook but- yeah." he stopped mid sentence when he saw her look sickened. He held his arm out to her but she backed away "Look, either way you are going to have to bite someone. So it is your choice, either accept this or wait till you loss it and bite someone any way." he said simply looking her in the eyes. His neither blinked or moved his eyes at all to show the fact that he wasn't afraid at all nor that he felt like he would regret having given the offer.

She looked at his arm and at his wrist as she felt her mouth water at the thought, she quickly looked up at him again to make sure he was ok with this and his eyes still didn't weaver one bit. She hesitantly grabbed his hand, watching his eyes the entire time, as she slowly came closer to him. When she was sitting next to him she began to lower her head towards his wrist, her breath coming out rough and ragged. She shot one more look at him before she was there and he closed his eyes slowly and with that she sank her aching fangs into his wrist.

Zoro opened his eyes after a while and shot a glance at her, she was still drinking eagerly. He wasn't sure if she knew or not but she was starting to take too much. He went to pull his hand away but she pulled him harder and kept his wrist right where it was. Looking back up at her he noticed that something was way off, her entire eyes were blood red and she rather looked more like a savage animal that was being fed for the first time in ages. He tired to pull out again but his arm wouldn't budge, she had a firm grip on it and wasn't letting go any time soon by the looks of it. He was starting to feel light headed and his vision was beginning to go fuzzy. His swords were on the ground just out of his reach, he didn't entirely think he could get out of this.

Suddenly he felt her let go of his wrist, he figured it must have been one of the other crew members getting her off him. He couldn't see much at this point and he was starting to pass out, all he could hear was his name being said. Next thing he knew he was on a bed and Chopper was examining him. "Oh, he's awake!" he shouted and immediately everyone came rushing in. Zoro, still being slightly light headed and tired, wasn't sure what exactly happened "Rin had bitten you. It's okay though, she didn't produce any venom and Franky was able to transfuse blood to you before you died from blood loss." Chopper said simply. Zoro looked around and noticed she was sleeping on a bed near by. "Why didn't she bite me, at least I wouldn't have struck her like some shitty swords men!?" Sanji said with tears in his eyes. "What was that!?" Zoro said annoyed till the words hit him "Wait, didn't one of you guys come in and get her off me?" Zoro asked confused "No, no one knew what was going on nor did anyone think to check. The one who found you two was Sanji who took Rin down here and asked for someone to go back to get you saying he wasn't planning to help a man that would strike a woman." Robin said "I never touched her, I was to far away to grab my swords from where they were on the ground and I was starting lose consciousness. Then she just suddenly let me go. But if it wasn't one of you guys then who?" he wondered.


	30. Trator?

A bit of time went by till Rin finally woke up rubbing the back of her head. "Zoro, are you ok?" she asked seeing him. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" he said as if it didn't matter "Fine, head just hurts a bit." she said not making eye contact. "What happened, do you remember?" he asked curious "After I had bit you it felt like something had over come me, like I hadn't had a drink for years in a desert. I couldn't stop no matter what and rather just started drinking faster unable to do anything. My body was moving on it's own it seemed. Then I suddenly felt something that I can't really describe. After that I just seemed to know you were about to die and I threw myself back away with all my strength. However when I did I hit the wall and was knocked out. Sorry that I almost killed you." Rin said ashamed of her weakness.

"I see, so that is what happened." he said to himself, "I could tell something was off, so I wont hold it against you. Thanks for stopping though." he said with a smirk that made her smile. However she suddenly stopped smiling when she began feeling immense pain and began gritting her teeth trying not to yell out, since it would bring the pervert over to check what was wrong. She began making small noises of pain getting Zoro's attention back to her and he could see the pain written on her face clearly.

He went to check what was wrong but she couldn't tell him without yelling it so she tried not to say anything. She tried to smile but failed miserably only to let him know that something was horribly wrong. After a short while a small ripping noise came and a small wing popped out, but it didn't look right; like it should be larger for it's proportion size. She couldn't keep it in any longer and began screaming out from the pain causing everyone else to come to see what happened.

Sanji automatically began accusing Zoro of causing the problem so they began arguing while Usopp reminded Chopper he was the doctor and the rest watched worried about what was wrong. Chopper however was too afraid to get close to her where she was she was flailing and screaming from the pain. Every time he would come close he would back up out of fear of getting hit. Zoro was getting annoyed and at this point Sanji had stopped fighting and was flirtatiously trying to comfort her. Zoro had finally had enough of all the screaming so he came up to her and flipped her over to where her back was to him. With that he quickly took out his sword and sliced her back horizontally across. Sanji kicked him across the room and looked about ready to kill when he noticed, she wasn't screaming any more.

Looking over he noticed that she now had two wings and they were a lot larger than they were originally. She sighed in relief that the pain had stopped "Thank you. Zoro." she said, her voice rough from her screams of pain. She just lied there for a long time enjoying her relief from the pain, she didn't really notice that she had wings but right now she didn't care much at all. She did however notice that she felt a little weird, she felt warm. She hasn't felt warm at all since she grew her fangs.

Everyone stayed by her side talking to her as she lied there, or flirting, however Zoro left the room since it was too noisy to take a nap. This thought however was stopped when he saw two figures standing outside on the deck. He was about to attack when he found he couldn't move at all. "Hold your horses, we came peacefully this time. However looks like we didn't need to after all, you had fixed the problem before we went in." the guy said "And, what was the problem?" Zoro asked still unable to move any part of his body. "Her wings were stuck. It can be quite painful when that happens and can usually cause death if nothing is done to get them loss." the girl said simply. "Well, tell the queen we said hello!" the guy said before the two of them vanished and he was released. "Queen?" he thought out loud.

Walking back in he was able to get everyone to stop talking immediately "Do you really not remember anything?" he asked her. She looked at him confused and nodded. "Those two showed up again. They seemed to be here to help you but found they didn't need to in the end. They told me to give their Queen their salutations." he said slightly bitterly. "Queen?!" Ussop and Chopper shouted and ran for cover. Nami's eyes widened as she backed away, Brook's hands went to the sides of his face, Franky said "No way." as his eyes widened and looked over at her, Luffy seemed to think it was the coolest thing ever, Robin seemed to look interested, and Rin just sat there frozen. Her eyes were wide and she could feel tears stain her eyes. Looking down he could see that her hand was shaking, like it was something she was frightened to have heard. "Queen." she said looking at the ground in shock.

Her eyes suddenly flashed wide as she saw something, a clip of her past. It was when Leo was offering to make her queen that one time. "I am not the queen." she said remembering her answer. "I don't remember it perfectly, but I do remember when they had went to make me queen. They gave the offer and I said no. What happened after that?" she muttered to herself trying to remember more. Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened later, "They aren't my friends! We were enemies and they were trying to recruit me! I remember!" almost jumping out of the bed as she remembered how they had tried to kill her before. "So this is their attempt at recruiting you?" Robin asked intrigued "Most likely." Rin said nodding. "So does that mean you remember your real name and such?" Nami asked still a distance from her "No." Rin answered almost depressed.

It didn't seem like she was lying but at the same time it was hard to tell if she was telling the truth or not, especially since they found out she might be the vampire queen. Luffy didn't seem to care which way it was, either way she was a friend in his eyes.

The next night however things went crazy, Rin began attacking everyone on the ship. She never bit any of them but did claw at them. They could tell it wasn't from hunger though since her eyes were normal. When they asked why she was doing this she said that she had remembered everything yesterday and that she had lied. She continued to chase them about the ship, creating cuts in the ship as she went. However Zoro noticed a difference between her now and before, Sanji had been flirting with her the entire time while they dragged him and she didn't seem angry; in fact once or twice she seemed flattered by his words.

When all of them were about half dead she claimed she had grown board and flew off. Chopper quickly got to work on healing all of them and sealing up their wounds. "To think she had us tricked this whole time." Usopp said folding his arms"That wasnt her, she wouldn't do something like that!" Luffy said determined "Luffy, honestly, you are too just tried to kill us before your eyes and you are still going to believe in her?" Usopp asked. "That wasn't her." Zoro said siding with his captain "What! How can you say that?!" Usopp asked not believing what he was hearing "Dart brow over there had been flirting with her the entire time, and we all know how much she hates when he does that. She was fine." Zoro said simply "There was another difference between her and the one that came here. She may gain one later as well but for the time being that we knew her she had never had a tail before." Robin said "Wait, she had one?" Chopper asked having not noticed "Yes, you guys didn't notice it?" Robin asked "No, not at all." they all said at once.

"Now that we have assessed that it was indeed not Rin that attacked us, what are we going to do? After all that means she is not on the ship and we have no clue where she is at." Robin asked. "Go that way!" Luffy said seeming to point in a random direction "Why?" Chopper asked "She is that way!" Luffy said determined "What makes you say that?" Usopp asked having an idea of what was coming next "Instinct." he said plainly looking where he had pointed "The log pose isn't pointing that way so how would we get there even if there is an island?" Nami asked annoyed "We will somehow." he said still determined. "Oh well, guess we have to go." Nami said frustrated and reset the course in the direction he had indicated.

A few days went by and everyone was sure that they were completely lost till "Oi there's an island ahead of us." was yelled. Luffy quickly began cheering and running around the deck saying there was an adventure ahead. It was a fairly small island that had a large mountain in the center of it and a forest going around it. It took only a short bit of time for them to get on the island and then they all began deciding who was to go on the island. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook wanted to stay on the ship where they knew it was safe, Sanji wanted to go and look for Rin and save her like 'any prince charming' would, Zoro wanted to kick the asses of the two vampires who had caused them so much trouble, Luffy wanted to run around and have fun, Franky wanted to check out the island, and Robin wanted to see if there might be any historical past to this island.

They went their separate ways and in the end they all got separated even more. Zoro got lost when Luffy had run off randomly, Sanji followed Robin as she looked around, and Franky had run off trying to stay with Luffy but lost track of him. Zoro went up the mountain trying to get a good view of the island when he noticed a small cave and went into it to check it out. Not long after he went in he found a bag that had a few things in it that he had never seen before. He looked at each thing and began reading them out loud to himself. "'Vampire venom', 'To do list', 'Normal vampire cure', 'My vampire cure', strange device, and a silver sword." he wasn't sure if any of these things were real as he read the to do list "Free werewolves in Lindan Town, Fix monster town Gorgana from fire, Find and destroy Traptels, Kill Lucia Dawnlin for mass murder-" the list went on following a similar pattern. He wasn't sure who this stuff belonged to but he found himself carrying the bag anyway as he continued to check the place out.

Meanwhile Robin was looking around the island puzzled about something. "What is it Robin-chan?" Sanji asked noticing the look she had "Something isn't right about the rocks here, some of the minerals here can only be found deep underground, and most of the others can only be found in the other oceans. Sanji-san, look at this." Robin said pointing at a rock that he then broke to expose the minerals "What, these can only be found in-" Sanji stopped short as he stared in wonder at the mineral "Yes the North Blue, in the most northern parts. Yet here it is here in the first half of the grand line." Robin said looking at it again. "What does this mean?" Sanji asked confused "Well it may not be the case, but looking at the map there wasn't originally an island here, the only theory I can come up with is that this is a man made island. Robin said thinking more trying to figure out why.


	31. Trapped

Luffy was running around the island still when he noticed a strange plant growing on the island, it was like noting he had ever seen before baring a strange fruit. Seeing how weird it was made him wonder if it was a devil fruit plant. He couldn't eat it but he still picked it and decided to bring it back to the ship to show the others what he had found. He thought it was so cool but it kind of smelt bad to him and he had thoughts of throwing it away, but kept it any way still thinking it was cool.

Franky at the time was wondering through the woods trying to figure out where the rest of the crew was at when he too noticed something strange about the island, the trees were all fake. They were all made to look, smell, and move like trees but when he went to cut one down to use for a torch when it got dark the wood was already rotten and was covered in an artificial coloring. He check several other trees and it was the same every time, all fake. He didn't know what to make of it so he took a sample of it and began to head in the direction of the Thousand Sunny Go.

Back on the ship Usopp was acting like he was protecting the ship but had plans to hide the second something scary came in sigh. Chopper was doing about the same thinking he was cool for protecting the ship while Brook played some music on his violin. However Nami was looking around at the sky and water confused. "What's with this island?" Nami asked herself "What was that?" Brook asked not hearing her "Something isn't right about this island, it is like it shouldn't be here at all. The wind and water don't react the ways they should, like it was suddenly made here recently and not naturally." Nami said seriously "Huh, but it looks normal to me." Usopp said looking at the water, "Course it does to you but if you look carefully then you can see the deeper currents are going haywire and that can lead to a whirlpool coming up somewhere." Nami said and sure enough a whirlpool came up on the side of the island. "See?" Nami said feeling that she had made her point. "Not really." Usopp said with Chopper shrugging beside him. Brook then brought out a picture of deep sea currents and showed how if they are disturbed it can cause danger like the whirlpool. "Ahh, I see." Usopp said finally getting it. Nami ended up yelling at them over having just told them all that as some of the crew began to return.

"Nami, take it easy on them they just needed it simplified more." Robin said coming on deck. "Ah, Robin your so kind!~" Sanji said right behind her with big hearts in his eyes. "Robin! What did you find?" Nami asked glad to see her. "We found this. It is a mineral only found in the Northern part of the North Blue, yet it was oddly found here. How about you any abnormalities?" Robin asked "Yeah, the weather is weird for the island. The wind and water don't fit right for this to have been natural at all." Nami said. "We should see if the others found anything as well." Robin said with Nami in agreeance.

The next to come was Franky who brought the strange bit of wood with him, they all looked at it and agreed that it was dead and rotting. "All the trees are like this, yet they are made to look like they aren't." Franky said sitting down on the deck. "Why would someone plant dead trees?" Usopp asked "Idiot they were originally alive!" Nami said hitting him on the head. "Well then, it seems that so far we have only found evidence that this island was created recently and by the works of people. However we don't know who or why this island was made for." Robin said looking at everything they had found.

"Oi! Guys look what I found!" Luffy shouted in the air after having sling shot himself there. When he landed the ship rocked hard throwing most of them of balance and nearly falling to the deck. Nami quickly ran up to him and hit him hard "You idiot! Are you trying to kill us!?" she yelled ticked off while Robin laughed lightly. "So what did you find?" Robin asked sweetly getting Nami to forget that she was angry at Luffy. "Ah right, look at this! I think it is a devil fruit! Look at how weird it is!" Luffy said showing them the fruit.

The fruit looked like a red apple with darker red swirls on it in appearance and smelled retched, they all looked at it in wonder. "Can I see it?" Chopper asked "I don't see why not, just don't eat it." Nami said. Chopper picked it up off the deck where it had been placed and began looking it over more closely. He then took out a scalpel and cut it slightly and quickly a light red substance leaked out of it and into a plate he had. He then took that and examined it closer while everyone watched in wonder of what he was doing. When he came to his final conclusion he shouted in surprise "IT'S BLOOD!". This of course confused everyone excluding Robin.

"Well this makes things a lot clearer." Robin said with a smile "How's that?" Nami asked not following "Now we have a good idea who, or at least what made this island." Robin said quite happily. "Don't say it! I don't want to know!" Usopp said covering his ears "Vampires." Robin said her smile widening "I SAID 'NOT' TO SAY IT!" Usopp yelled about to cry from fear. "Why do you seem so happy Robin?" Nami asked feeling a innate desire to run from the island at full speed. "Because, seeing how they are the only ones we have ever met, it is good to say that this was all the work of those two from before." Robin said with a smile "WHAT IS SO GOOD ABOUT THAT, THEY NEARLY KILLED US TWICE!" Nami shouted "Because-" Robin started but was cut off by "RIN'S HERE!" Luffy shouted.

"Great, now we are stuck on vampire island looking for a vampire." Nami said depressed "NO! I can see it now already, they will split us up and take us down one by one till we all die!" Usopp said scaring himself, Nami, Chopper, and Brook. "Hey where's Zoro?" Luffy asked not reading the situation. Everyone stopped and stared at him for a moment in an awkward silence before Franky said "Oi, don't tell me they already got him?!", the four of them began screaming and running in circles, Robin began thinking deep thoughts, and Sanji looked like he was going to run back to the island to look for him while bickering about him being an idiot. This all stopped simultaneously at the sound of an explosion and a rock slide. "That must have been him." Sanji said annoyed but hiding his relief.

* * *

Zoro had been running around in the tunnels that were in the cave, so far there was nothing that interesting to take into account and he had thoughts of leaving. However every time he tried to leave he only found himself, mysteriously seeing familiar spots. "All the tunnels look the same. Oh well I will get out of here eventually." Zoro said to himself as he continued to go forward. At about that time he heard something, he began to follow the sound till he found the source.

"Rin!" he shouted walking into the room. "No, don't! It's a trap!" she said, her voice rough and dry sounding, however he didn't catch it fast enough before it was too late. Entering he set off at trap that caused and explosion and with it a rock slide that shut him from outside the room. He looked back at the rock covered door way and began trying to move some of the rocks out of the way and punched it in frustration. He then sat down and leaned against it and looked at his fellow trapped person. He sat the bag beside himself as he then looked around the room, oddly there was food and water despite the fact she was a vampire and a pile of hay that she may have used as a bed. "We came to rescue you. One hell of a rescue right?" Zoro laughed Rin smiled at that but tears formed in her eyes and quickly began to fall.

"It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be stuck in here." Rin said as the tears continued. "Hey, we came on our own free will. The only people to blame are the ones who brought you here." Zoro said simply. Zoro then looked at her again and noticed how tattered her cloths were. Rin noticed that he was looking at this and smile as a small laugh came up "They planed all of this. I don't know really who they wanted to trap but it was one of you guys. They said something about my memory coming back once I bit them, and when I told them I wouldn't do it they began to torcher me so that I would be weak. When I still said I wouldn't do it they began to taunt me by eating some kind of plant that they grow on the island. They told me the food was for the person who was trapped and the water flows in naturally."he said trying to catch him up on everything. "So in other words they want you to bite someone." Zoro summarized "Pretty much, but I set my mind to not do it. I won't let myself bite you." she said with a smile as she leaned against the wall.

Zoro found no purpose in her chains since if she did lose it she would break them anyway so he went ahead and cut them off. She felt better having them off, they had been cutting into her wrists this entire time. She slumped against the wall in an attempt to sit up so that she could talk to him normally but she was having a hard time of it. "You don't have to sit up if you don't want to." Zoro said knowing she was having difficulty "I know, but I do want to sit up. It may be harder on my muscles but it makes it easier to talk to you." she said simply. "You can talk while laying down cant you?" he asked trying to get his point across "Yes, but it just makes it easier for me if I sit up. Can we just leave it at that?" she asked not making eye contact "Fine. What did you want to talk about?" he asked cutting to the chase. "I plan to die. I know if I don't drink I will die, but at the same time if I do you will die. I don't want that. So don't try to stop me this time." she said. Zoro just remained silent after she spoke, he never said anything. She later passed out and he placed her on the pile of hay and left her be. He looked back at the bag again, he thought about it's contents as a thought popped in his head _I wonder who this belongs to?_


	32. Didn't promise

Zoro sat there watching Rin for a while before he fell asleep but soon woke up when he heard banging off in the distance. He was able to figure that it was the rest of the crew trying to get him out, however they sounded to be a good distance away. _Guess the rock slide was larger than just the door way._ he thought as he drifted back to sleep. When he woke up this time Rin was looking right at him, she tried to act like she was looking at something else. Zoro just rolled his eyes as she continued to convince him that she was looking at the centipede that was beside his head, but when he looked there wasn't one there. "It moved!" she yelled as loud as she could. "Sure it did, then, if you had been watching it, where did it move to?" Zoro asked not believing her "I wasn't watching it when I was arguing with you, so I don't know!" she yelled again but from how dry her throat was it caused her to cough up the black substance that now worked as her blood. "Don't over do it over something so small!" Zoro shouted annoyed. "There isn't much to look at in this room. So I was watching the centipede." Rin said still trying to say that is what she was staring at. "Fine, whatever." Zoro said so she would drop it.

Zoro stood up and ripped a part of his shirt's sleeve off and dipped it in the water, with that he began to clean the black off her having gotten tired of seeing it. Having him clean her like that was very embarrassing but she couldn't really move to stop him. She gave words of discomfort over it as he cleaned her off but he just ignored them till most of it was gone leaving the only bit that was stained on her shirt now. "Nami is probably going to get you for having stained that shirt." Zoro joked before walking away to sit back down where he had been. "Aren't you going to work out or something? You look board just sitting there." Rin asked knowing he spent most his day doing so. "I don't feel like it right now, beside I might need that energy later if you lose control after all." Zoro half joked. Rin could tell that wasn't the whole truth but dropped it and decided she needed to say "You wont have to, I wont let myself lose control." Zoro wasn't sure if she could do that or not but he believed if nothing else she was going to fight it to the bitter end.

Zoro watched as she lied there for the entire time watching her eyes to see if they faltered, when he found that it did once or twice. They became red for a moment but then changed back, the second time it happened she closed her eyes and only opened them when she had gained control again. "Shut up." she said at one point. He hadn't said anything though, so Zoro was left to wonder who she was talking to. _Perhaps she is delirious from thirst._ Zoro guessed. "I wont do it, you can't make me you bastard so shut the hell up." she said again more forcefully. At this point Zoro was beginning to really question who she was talking to, she hardly ever cussed while on the ship except occasionally at Sanji when he when he didn't leave her alone.

She continued to talk to whoever it was till she fell asleep telling them over and over that she wasn't going to do something. Zoro didn't know what was going on exactly but what ever it was it was annoying him as he tried to take his naps. He wasn't sure if he should ask or not since she kept doing it but he figured at least for now it was none of his business.

* * *

On the outside the others where randomly moving rocks out of the way trying to find Zoro, or in the case of all the guys; excluding Ussop and Chopper; they were attacking the rocks and turning them to pebbles. Sanji got really into it when Robin said that it was likely that Rin was in it as well. Course not knowing where they where made things harder and made it to where it would take them longer to find them. Luffy had the idea to destroy the entire mountain but was, first hit by Nami, told that would likely kill both of them.

Usopp tried his best to move the rocks but could only move the small ones out of the way. Chopper was fairing better than he was while in his more human form and his arm point. Nami tried to help at first but grew tired and soon put up a lawn chair and began observing and ordering people around. Robin was doing this too while using her ability to both read a book and move some rocks. Usopp began getting irritated that they were doing this but in the end he couldn't do anything about it and only got more annoyed.

* * *

Zoro had just woke up from his more recent nap to hear that she was talking to herself again. "I don't care what you say, I wont do it." she said talking to what seemed to be nothing "Who are you talking to anyway?" Zoro finally asked "It says it is me, but I think it is actually my instincts." she said looking at the ceiling still. "So your talking to your instincts?" Zoro verified "Yes. They wont shut up when I get thirsty. They claim that if I don't drink I will get sick and or die." she said her eyes hardly open. "I said no. Will you drop it already? I see, figures." she said continuing her argument with her instincts "Well yes, I do. Finally, thank you." she said smiling weakly.

"What happened now?" Zoro asked curious about what they had agreed on "It told me that I can die now." she said looking at him her weak smile as her pulps began to grow till they eclipsed her eyes completely. He quickly saw that her skin was beginning to slowly fall off and disintegrate into nothing. Seeing this he quickly went up to her to check her out, by the looks of it she couldn't see at all. "Rin can you still understand me?" he asked "What is it?" she asked "I wont let you die remember? So until we get out of here you have to drink my blood." he said rolling up his sleeve again. "I asked you not to stop me from dying." she said angry "I never agreed to that did I? Besides I'm not one to let a friend to die in front of me like this when I know there is something I can do about it." Zoro said causing her to freeze up again at his words.

Zoro forced her mouth open and made a small cut on his palm and let the blood fall into her mouth. However he could tell it was not fast enough for the rate she was disintegrating, however he didn't see another way instantly. "Oi, Rin. How much self control do you have?" he asked having gained an idea "I couldn't move much at the moment even if I lost it." she said simply. "Can you move you tong enough to lick up the blood from a cut?" Zoro asked "I think so." she said not sure of herself.

Her held her up and held his hand out in front of her mouth and she opened her mouth and gave it a try but it seemed to be too slow still. Looking carefully he was able to notice that she didn't look to be producing venom. Which actually made sense her body was trying to save as much of it as possible to keep from dying. He decided to test the thought with his makeshift cloth and nothing came out, she course jumped at the feel of something touching her fangs. "You not making venom." he said rolling up his sleeve further. Rin tried to protest but he wasn't going to listen to her and forced his wrist into her mouth where her fangs inevitably sank in. She was able to finally get enough from this but when she began to hit the point she was starting to become normal again she forced herself to let go.

Zoro was able to get her to except the first method again till she was just back to normal again. However he found it strange that she was beginning to cough, a lot. "You alright?" he asked "Zoro, I think I am sick. My instincts are going nuts and I am losing feeling in my arms. Which is usually the initial feeling when I can't control it anymore." she said and sure enough her arms shot up and grabbed him by the shirt to keep him from moving. "I feel horrible. I don't think I will last long in this state, please kill me or something. Keep me from both suffering till I die anyway and from causing you to do the same." she said looking at his swords. He wasn't sure what to do though, in the situation it did seem best to kill her but he didn't think that was the only option available. "Hey Zoro, can I ask a question real quick?" she asked "Where did you get that bag? it looks familiar." she said as she began to pass out entirely. He looked at the bag before he then remembered something that he had seen in it.

Rin began trying to pull him to her so he slipped out of his shirt and made a lung for the bag quickly grabbing the needle and injecting it into her. He quickly saw her fall to the ground and she began to convulse for a short while before she stopped and seemed asleep. For a few hours she remained this way till slowly she opened her eyes. "Rin, how are you feeling?" Zoro asked, she didn't say anything though just closed her eyes slowly before opening them again slowly as well. He looked her over and noticed that she was still pale and cold to the touch, however she was sweating and breathing hard. "Guess you're still sick." he said not sure what to do about it exactly. He did the best he could though, he placed her back onto the pile of hay and piled it higher to form a pillow so her head was elevated. He then ripped his other shirt sleeve and soaked it in the water again and placed it on her forehead, and gave the rest of his shirt to her as a blanket. He began taking the rest of the food and tried to find something she could eat easily, and tried to find something he could use to hold the water in to give it to her as well.

He wasn't able to find anything to put it in so he had to stick with his hands to do it. However she didn't want to eat anything it seemed, but she did drink the water from time to time. All she did most the time was sleep. After a day of her not eating he threatened to force the food down her stomach if she didn't eat, she did it unwillingly but she still did eat some of the food. Zoro at this point wasn't sure how long they had been stuck down there or how much longer they would be, however he did know they needed to get out soon. They were beginning to run out of food and it wouldn't last another two days. He almost wished that Sanji was there since he was good at saving food and making it last, as long as Luffy didn't steal some of the food. Zoro couldn't help but smirk at the thought of all the times Luffy had snuck food and sucked at lying about it.


	33. A solution Go for it, or no?

Sanji and the others had been working as hard as they could to find them but have had no luck so far. Usopp was beginning to wonder if Zoro had survived it or, if she really had been there, if Rin had even being a vampire. Worry began to go through all the crew except Luffy who was certain they had survived, however he still had no proof that they were even inside. However they had figured he had to be inside since he hadn't shown up after all the noise they had made moving the rocks.

Luffy had been the only one that kept working the entire time and ate as he worked, Sanji was a close second but he had to stop on occasion to cook and flirt with the girls, Franky had worked for a long time and had even made a few things to help speed up moving the rocks out of the way but still had to stop, Usopp course couldn't work on moving the rocks long because of his body strength, Nami hardly worked as much as she ordered the others to, Robin worked often but still stopped to sleep, Chopper had grown tired as well at points and also had to rest for a while, and Brook often grew tired saying things and then joking about it and in the end decided to play music to help inspire the others to work harder.

They had already moved over half the mountain out of the way already but still hadn't found anything at all. Most of them were beginning to lose hope at this rate, however they were going to keep digging till the mountain was flat land or till they found them. It was almost like an unsaid promise they had all made to each other, and they all planned to keep it even if it took all they had.

* * *

Rin had been sick now for quite some time now and Zoro had been doing all he could to help her. He noticed that the food seemed to have increased again so he knew something was up here but he wasn't going to complain about it. After all they both still had to eat and the food would have been gone by now. He felt he had a good idea who was doing it but he didn't understand why they would after all they had done against her. He still had to halfway force feed her to get her to eat and she mainly slept most the time. She was slowly looking less pale but she was still very cold and paler than normal.

She was still sick despite all the time that has passed, it had to have been at least a week that she had been sick by now, yet she didn't look to have gotten much better. She had been shivering as well too and there wasn't much he could cover her with. He had tried to cover her with extra hay and his shirt but it didn't seem to do much of anything, she still kept shivering. After a while Zoro finally decided that the best way to get her warmer would be to use his own body heat to help her stay warm. He figured that Sanji would most likely rip him a new one if he ever found out he did this but it was the only way to keep her warm, so her wrapped his arms around her to help her stay warm.

It was working fine and soon she had stopped shivering, and in fact felt slightly warm. She quickly turned towards him and wrapped her arms around him to try to get more warmth as well. Her head was tucked downward while they were like this so he couldn't really see her face but he figured she had probably went to sleep now that she was warm.

* * *

Off out into the distance Sanji felt a disturbance in the air and began digging even faster, he felt like something was wrong. His perverted instincts just knew something bad had happened, he didn't know what; but he knew he didn't like it!

* * *

It had been a few more days by and by the looks of it she was beginning to get a lot better and was even beginning to get up and walk around the small space they had been in this whole time. She seemed to try to avoid Zoro slightly but he didn't know why, especially since she couldn't get more than five feet away from him. However she tried to not look at him and tried to keep a bit of space between the two of them. He didn't really know why but she seemed to be agitated over something he had done or something.

He finally decided to ask about it "Hey what's wrong, lately you have been acting a bit-" he was cut short by the crashing of a side of the room by a powerful kick. Quickly Sanji was in the room flirting with Rin who instantly ran out the hole and outside. Zoro rolled his eyes and followed her out of the room and outside again. "Well you guys sure took your time." Zoro said annoyed "You had only been down there for about a day and a half, two days at max." Usopp said scratching the back of his head. "Huh? It couldn't have been, it had diffidently been at least a week." Zoro said confused. "No it had only been a day or two." Robin said standing up from her lawn chair and putting her book down.

"How is that possible? We had been down there for a very long time, it couldn't have been just two days." Rin said similarly confused. "You guys just couldn't tell because you hadn't seen the sun go down, honestly!" Nami said crossing her arms. "Well, actually they might have." Robin said thinking for a moment "What's that?" Luffy asked jumping into the conversation "Did anything else strange happen while you two were down there?" Robin asked "Well the food wouldn't have lasted us as long as it had." Zoro said knowing that was something she would have wanted to know. "I have a theory then, I believe that they had caused time to be different for you while you were in there rather than have the time follow ours. However I don't have an idea of why." Robin said trying to figure it out but couldn't figure it out. She did notice however that Rin seemed to be keeping a distance from Zoro.

They went back on there voyage, Luffy slightly disappointed that she wasn't a vampire any more though the rest were happy with it. Sanji course began to flirt with her again like usual and she would avoid him as she had before but this time she didn't hid up in the crows nest she just hid around the ship which was a lot harder. She just didn't seem to want to be around Zoro, no one seemed to know why though. They could only figure it was something Zoro had done while they had been trapped together, however he didn't know what it could have been.

A few days had gone by and still she seemed to be avoiding both of them and Nami again since she was trying to dress her up again. Zoro grew aggravated about not knowing why so he finally was able to catch her so he could ask. "What did I do?" he asked having trapped her in a room "I-I don't know but I just want to be away from you right now." she said trying to avoid eye contact. "Like with dart brow?" Zoro asked confused "No! It isn't something like that, but I still don't know why. Ok?" she said trying to get her thoughts straight. "Fine. Oh by the way, I think this might belong to you. I had found it in the cave, you said it looked familiar and the needle in it labeled 'My cure' worked on you. There are a few other things inside it too" he said handing her the bag.

She took the bag and he left to give her the space she seemed to need at the time. She looked through the bag and separated everything in it, she looked at the to do list but didn't understand any of it as it got lower on the list it began to look more like a hit list of people that had to be killed for crimes. Then she looked at the device, she didn't know what it did but she decided she would find out.

She opened it up and looked at all the buttons, all of them said different things and some of them didn't even make sense, things like 'Konoha' and 'Rust Bucket' where on some of them. What did that even mean? If she pressed the Rust Bucket' one would a rusted bucket come out of nowhere? She didn't want to push the button, it just didn't seem that fun. She looked at the other buttons as well and found the button that said 'ON', and pushed it to see what that did. Nothing, all that happened was a blank screen came up with nothing on it. Looking at it she got curious and decided to go ahead and try the Konoha button to see what it did. It made a icon on the screen as it loaded or something.

After a moment or two the screen changed to where a woman was sitting "What is it, is something wrong?" the woman asked. "Um? I don't know?" Rin said unsure what to do at the moment. "Kharina, are you ok? Is this thing working? It is me Tsuande." she said not understanding what was going on. "What? Wait do you know who I am!?" she asked hopeful "Yes, what happened?" Tsunade asked confused "I lost all my memory, I only remember a few things about my past. None of them were any good though, what was I like before?" she asked wanting to know if she was as bad as she might have been "I see, you lost your memory again. Lets see, when we had found you at first you attacked a person from the village." This was not a good beginning in Rin's eyes.

"Then you followed them back to the village when they went to heal him." she continued "You then got ambushed and ended up losing your memory from an attack. After that we let you stay in the village to see if your memory came back. However you ended up getting sick and attacked everyone in the village. Your brother and friends came looking for you and in the end we got you cured of you illness and got your memory back. After that you apologized for all you had done and left us with this in case we needed help and a way to make cures for vampires and vampires like you. Though I believe you are not a vampire currently, am I correct?" Tsunade asked. Rin was slightly relieved to hear that she wasn't all that bad before and sighed with relief before she realized she still hadn't answered her question "No, I'm not." she said with a smile. "Well, that is actually a bad thing. We found out how to give you back your memories but for it to work you need to be a vampire to do it." she said scratching her head.

Rin wasn't sure what to do at this point, she had a vial labeled vampire venom but she knew how much it hurt when she had been bitten and how long it had taken for it to take full effect. That and she wasn't sure if she would still stay as part of the crew if she gained all her memory like that. She needed time to think about it, so she told Tsuande to wait for a while so she could think and shut the thing down.


	34. Melting

Rin didn't know what to do and just continued to sit there looking at the device trying to figure out what to do. She wanted to remember but didn't at the same time, there were to many things that she might lose if she did. She liked being a member of the crew, she liked everyone here. They were all so kind to her here, and she really liked it here. Course if she did leave then she would be away from Sanji and Zoro. She didn't know why but at that thought she felt like crying.

She sat there for a while till Sanji came in and told her that he had finished cooking dinner and flirted with her slightly. She didn't like it but just didn't feel like dealing with it "Thanks but I'm not hungry." she said walking past him out onto the deck where she sat looking out into the horizon to think some more. Sanji found this odd, she ate almost as much as Luffy at times. Yet she said she wasn't hungry, something had to be wrong with her. He decided to ask the others about it while they were eating but none of them had any clue what could have been wrong this time. All eyes quickly turned to Zoro thinking he may have done something again. Annoyed he left the room and out onto the deck grumbling to himself.

He looked over to see her sitting on the lion head looking at the sun set, she looked troubled. Zoro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked over to her. "What is bugging you now? Is it still about something I did?" Zoro asked leaning against the railing. "I don't know what to do." she said sadly "What happened? You got everyone worried about you." Zoro asked "I found a way for me to regain my memory. That strange device thing was some kind of communicator of sorts, and it connected me with someone who knew me before I had lost my memory. She knew a way for me to get it back, but I don't know if I want it back or not." she said curling into a ball.

"Why wouldn't you want to get it back?" Zoro asked confused "If I do I might not be able to stay here with you guys. I like it here, you're all kind to me. I don't want to leave." she said at the brink of crying "Who said that meant that you couldn't stay? Even if you left I am pretty sure you could always come find us again later and join back up. Besides, just because you aren't with us at the time doesn't mean we aren't still friends." Zoro said simply, making her look up. "I never thought of that, but what if I remember something and I don't come back, or if I lose my memories again?" Rin asked worried "Alright, then lets say you get you memory back and you remember that a friend of yours needed to be protected? If you don't try to get your memory back then others you cared about may get hurt because of it. You shouldn't worry about what would happen should you remember, but what may happen should you not. I don't know about how you lived before you became Rin but you at least know you have one friend out there, so you may have others that may need you at some point in time. Are you going to make them wait?" Zoro asked making her eyes widen as she finally made up her mind. "Thank you, Zoro." she said with a slightly sad smile.

He gave a questioning look but she ignored it and ran back down to where she had left the communicator yelling "Zoro, can you tell the others that I am going to try to get my memory back?" She hadn't really given him time to answer though as she ran down to give her answer. She turned the thing on and pressed the Konoha button again and asked what she had to do. "You have to be a vampire to-" Tsunade began "I have vampire venom. What do I need to do?" Rin pressed "Well you need to drink this blood, it is of that of your twin brother. It has some form of component in it, we don't know what it was but it returns your memory." Tsunade said holding up a vial of blood. Rin thought back and remembered how the other vampires had said something similar to what she had.

Seeing no reason to not she went ahead and injected the venom into her blood stream and braced herself for the pain that came with it. She had forgotten how long it had taken for it to actually turn her so they had to wait three weeks for it to complete the circuit again, in which she spent in Chopper's quarters. During so Robin and Nami had found and confiscated the communicator temporarily to figure things out more. About the time Rin had finally gotten over the venom and had regained her fangs again Robin was sitting talking with Tsuande. Rin quickly asked what was going on and she simply said "I was curious what all she may have known about you. The more we know as well the better right? Besides I was a bit curious about this woman and decided I would try to get some of my questions answered by asking her. I have learned quite a bit, however much is still in the dark. Neither of us know why you would have frozen your heart or what purpose it could hold." and Tsuande added "We didn't even know you had a frozen heart."

Rin looked at them confused "Oh that is right, you were unconscious when the two claimed that you had frozen your own heart a while back. I don't know how much truth was in that however that doesn't change the fact that it was." Robin said pondering what purpose it could of had. Rin shrugged "So what do I have to do now to get my memories back?" she asked Tsunade "You have to drink this. I think this has a way to transport things like this to you but this is new to me as well so it may take me a moment to figure out how to do it." she said and they watched for almost an hour as she looked at the thing for the right switch. She cursed it out a few times, threatened to break it if it didn't do what she wanted, and asked Rin why she had made it so hard to use. In the end another person had to come in and help her to figure it out, he figured it out very quickly and seemed to be quite smart.

"Did it get to your side?" she asked a vein popping out on her forehead from aggravation. "Yeah, got it. So, I have to drink it?" Rin asked looking at the fluid. "Yes, doing so will help to give you back your memories. Don't worry, I believe it will suit your taste." the guy said sarcastically. "Thank you." she said and shut off the transition. "What are you going to do now?" Robin asked when she stood up. "I think I should be with everyone on the ship when I drink this. If as nothing else but a good bye from Rin and a hello from who I originally was." Rin said sadly as she walked to the deck. "Rin, I will say that being with the others while doing this isn't a bad idea, I don't believe that you will lose your memories of the time you spent with us. So it wouldn't really be a good bye." she said making Rin feel a bit better.

Everyone on the ship gathered together on the deck, sitting on either the grass lawn or the railing, as they waited for her to drink it. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper where all more distant from her than the rest were and even hid a bit behind some barrels in case. With everyone there she hesitantly lifted the vial to her lips and swallowed it all in one gulp. It tasted like pure heaven but the information that went into her mind was like concentrated hell. "I hate those two." she said annoyed. Everyone quickly noticed her personality change from happy to a more depressed. "Do you remember your past now?" Robin asked curious "Yes, kind of wish I hadn't. I hated my life, however there were some good parts to it. I did have a few friends at least." she said before her eyes met with Zoro's. She didn't know what it was but she felt weird and warm like she had before when she was going by Rin.

She decided that she needed need to go before she thought to much more about it but she promised she would try to come back later. However Robin stopped her to ask why she had froze her heart, "I had froze it to keep from falling in love with anyone." she said with a sad smile. She quickly left with that and went back home where she decided she needed to check something.

"I don't believe it..." she said holding her own heart in her hand. "It is impossible!" she said looking at it in disbelief. Her heart had melted nearly the entire way, it had less than 20% still frozen. She looked at her heart in fear, she didn't know what to do now. If she went back she would be more vulnerable to him, and she didn't think it was a good thing. She had a feeling he probably had no clue about any of it. No wonder she had felt weird when around him! She only had one idea of what she could do, stay away and hope the ice refreezes. She didn't want to get hurt again, never again!

She stayed in her home world and began to complete everything on her to do list. She would finish doing a job and would quickly go to do another. She mainly did the ones that involved capturing a murderer, she had wrote to kill them but she couldn't bring herself to do it. So instead she would capture them and instead turned them into the humans who would take care of it their own way. She had finished most of the things on her to do list far faster than she would have liked leaving only to find the traptels that she was sure didn't exist at this point. Quite a bit of time had gone by and she decided she wanted to be human in her own world again. So she took a sample of her own venom incase, created a vial of both Kevin and Gwen's blood, and removed her sword from her mind again and placed it at her side. With this all taken care of she cured herself of being a vampire and decided to take life like a human in her own world to see how it was in their shoes.


	35. Studying

Back with Ben and his now younger twin Lin, things had become hectic. They had decided to hide her from their parents and most of their normal friends due to her sudden change of age and now Max was raising her as she worked to grow up again. She still had all the info she had gained from her first go around but was now stuck in a ten year old body. She so did not like it, she couldn't do anything anymore it seemed. She had lost her job, couldn't use her money anyway she wanted since it was all under he grandpa now, and she couldn't go anywhere without him without someone saying "Oh, hello little one. Where is your mom and dad?" in an annoying babyish talk.

She wanted to smack some of the people but she would normally hold back or would be dragged off by her grandpa before she could hit them more than one time at maximum. Oh she so hated this now, not to mention even her own brother treated her like a child as well. She was so livid when he did that and she left the room storming away so that she could get away from all the people who had forgot who she was. However that ended bad too. She ended up running into someone who she knew and she didn't like them.

Lin tried to run from them even though she knew she couldn't out run them. She was caught however they didn't bite her like she thought "Calm down will you. You don't have her inside you anymore remember? So that means that you have nothing to worry about right now. We just came because we could tell what was going on, and we feel sorry for you." Leo said trying to get her to calm down however she knew better and still tried to get away. "Ok, guess it was too late to try that. Oh well, guess that makes things a lot faster." she said getting to the chase.

Lin came back home with an annoyed look on her face confusing everyone what happened to her since she had a few scrapes and had twigs and leaves in her hair. "They came after me again." she said dragging herself to her bed where she finally let herself pass out. They all couldn't believe it, they thought they wouldn't come back after her at all; yet they had already got her. "Ben go contact Kharina." Max said pinching the bride of his nose "I sort of lost the thing she gave us to do so." he said scratching the back of his skull. "Already!?" Gwen shouted "Yeah, I thought it was in my bag but when I got home today it wasn't there." he said. "Great." Gwen said face palming.

They searched for the thing all over his house but it wasn't there so they looked at their houses but it wasn't there either. So time took its course and she ended up back to being a vampire again, however she seemed to have more trouble with it than she had last time. Everything hurt more than the last time and she had a harder time casting vampire spells. It seemed like everything was more unstable and she didn't know why, her grandfather hypothesized that it was because Kharina was not there to help her in her mind. Lin now felt even more annoyed though that she was a vampire, because now since her spell wasn't working she is stuck as a ten year old till either she got the spell right or she got cured and aged.

Course she kept trying but more often than not she ended up messing up horribly sometimes looking hideously deformed. She also found that she got hungrier faster than before which made it to where she had to eat bugs more often. She was so sick of everything right now, she wanted people to treat her like a person and to treat her by how old she really was. However now she was treated like a ten year old and was only treated with respect on occasion because they were scared of her. When her parents came to give an unexpected visit one time and didn't realize she was even their child and said "Excuse me little one, can you help us find our daughter Lin?" that is what drove her over the edge. She ran out of the Rust Bucket in tears trying to get away.

She ran deep into some woods, not even looking where she was going. When she finally noticed that she had no clue where she was she sat down and just started balling. She was miserable as she was now. No one treated her like a person should. "Guess your not as good as she was despite the fact that you are practically her daughter." a familiar voice said. Lin turned to look and sure enough Orion was sitting against a tree and looked like he had been taking a nap. "What are you talking about?" Lin asked confused "You know how she had been inside your head all that time?" he asked "Yeah, she was in hiding from you." Lin said thinking she was right. "No, you were an accident that her friends had made trying to save her. You are pretty much a clone of her." he said not even bothering to open his eyes this entire time. "Liar! How can that be true?!" Lin shouted outraged. He sighed and cast an illusion spell which then showed how it had occurred in the first place. Lin watched it all before collapsing in her own tears. "Oh suck it up, a clone is never an exact copy. You were raised by different people and had a different life in whole. You can make your own choses." he said sounding annoyed. "Your right." she said looking over to him "Can you teach me!?" she begged bowing in front of him. "Huh!? What are you talking about!?" he asked his eyes snapping open. "I cant seem to use my powers right, I cant even do a common spell without it backfiring or messing up badly. Please train me how to use these spells!" she begged. "Fine, but it wont be easy." he said with a smirk.

She looked up at him with a hopeful smile "Brace yourself, I am going to speed up your transformation." he said suddenly grabbing her and pinning her to a tree. "Wait your going to-!" she said knowing what was coming "Yes, after I am finished you will have to feed off someone. I have a feeling you wont want that, so I will follow behind you and remove the venom out of their veins when you finish and if need be heal them." he said to make her feel better. Then, without anymore warning, he gripped her jaw till her wings and tail came out again. When she finished growing these he dropped her and followed her in the shadows for her to catch her victim. He did as he had promised which made her feel a lot better that he had kept his promise and had saved them.

He then began teaching for real. She expected that he would start with the basic spells but to her surprise he said that they were no where near starting that yet. She was annoyed with it but he said they had to start with combat training. She quickly went to attack him only to be quickly out matched and restrained by the older vampire. She continued to try but every attempt she made to attack him she would end up on the ground or trapped in a position that kept her from moving.

Days went by and Ben had still not found her, grandpa said he had left for a few hours knowing she should be fine and she was gone while his parents where sitting there looking confused. He didn't really know what happened all he knew is that his sister has been gone for almost a week now with no word. The only thing he had heard was that a person reported being attacked by something and it was reported that they had two puncture marks on their neck. It was most likely her or the other two but either way it was his only lead to find her.

It has now been over three weeks and she was getting to the point she was able to last almost a minuet against him before he stopped her movement. He had to admit that she was getting better quickly but she still had a long ways to go before she could learn how to control her spells. She didn't complain anymore since she could see how she might actually be able to use this in the future now. She kept trying harder and was gaining each time, even if it was slowly. However her, now, teacher sniffed the air one day and said they needed to leave and go to another location. With that they left and went to look for another place to train.

Ben had a feeling he was on her trial, she had this habit when she was board to carve things into trees and he was finding a few pictures on trees lately. He soon stumbled across a wide area that looked like a small war had taken place there. The grass was dead and the trees were all damaged and broken. There were foot prints going all over this place, however none were leaving only coming to or running around. He only saw that this meant that Lin had been here and fighting them again. Had she won though? Had they taken her? Where was she? All of these where buzzing through his head as he was more determined he had to find her.

However Lin continued traveling with Orion learning more from him. For a while she was actually having fun learning with him, he somehow made it more fun. It had been probably over two months now and she could feel how much stronger she had grown and could keep up with his moves in physical combat now, he now planed to train her in tracking and sneaking. He claimed they were also important to know for her if she wanted to be stronger so she went ahead and went along with it. He smiled and in the next second he had vanished, she figured that was her queue to start looking for him.

It took forever to find him however he knew she was coming a mile away from all the noise she had made looking for him so he tricked her into walking into a trap. "See, you need to improve your sneaking ability. Other wise you could have caught me easier." she sighed in annoyance as she swung side to side slowly as he gave her tips and hints on how to sneak. "Well it wasn't easy to find you either you know!" she said annoyed still "Really? I left a good trail right to me, how did you miss it?" he asked. He then started giving her tips and hints to help her in tracking as well which just annoyed her more. They soon had to change location again before they continued but after a few more weeks she was getting much better at catching the slightest scents lingering in the air and was able to tell about how long it had been there. With this he promised to teach her how to speak vampirian properly to be able to say her spells right.

Before he got to that though she caught a small smell in the air as it blew past her. She was able to tell about where it was coming from and about how far the source was. She leaned against a tree and did one of the few things she could do. _Leave now._ she thought _Lin! Is that you?! _Ben thought back to her _Yeah, please leave now._ she told him _What is going on? Why did you suddenly leave? Why wont you come home?_ he asked her wanting to know _I am studying in the ways of the vampirian with that Orion guy. Just trust me ok? I know what I am doing. Don't come after me anymore._ she told him. _I don't know about this, but I'll trust you. Please promise me you will stay you._ he said wanting at least that much _Ben, I have already changed since I had left. I cant come back the exact way I left. I will promise that I will come back though. Just trust me for now though, will you?_ she asked hoping he would get the message _Fine, I'll leave you for now. Just stay safe if nothing else._ he said leaving knowing what she was trying to tell him. Orion smiled having listened to the entire thing and not caught the hidden message. They quickly began the next lesson with Orion noticeably thrilled over something. Lin just smiled thinking _Glad the lesson was not cut short._


	36. Looking

She asked if they could do this in a way they would not take much time so that she could 'fulfill a promise she had made'. He smiled and nodded knowing what she was talking about and cast a sphere around them that had to run over a mile in every direction. "This will slow our speed to a ninetieth of the speed of the outside world." he said smiling and they continued on. She didn't know how many days she had actually spent inside anymore but by what he said it was not as long as it would have been.

It had been a long time, the language was a pain to learn. She could speak it perfectly when she was told a word first but she never knew she was doing it, Orion told her that was natural. However this is what made it much harder, since she had to learn how to speak it on her own ability to be able to say a spell on the spot. She didn't understand how Kharina could so it though, he told her that technically she had cheated in her learning and just practiced the words themselves till it worked. However learning the way she was going to was going to make it both easier to cast a spell and easier to learn new ones.

It took what felt like an eternity before she was finally able to speak the language perfectly 0n her own. Now came the next step, learning how to pronounce the spells themselves. It took little time to do it now knowing how to speak the language it had originally came from but then came the fun part, full on battle with Orion using both physical and magical abilities. She didn't stand a chance against him at all, she lost instantly. She continued to try but it didn't seem to do anything as she didn't seem to get any better no matter how long she trained or fought him. It was always over so quickly, and she hardly got a chance to do anything what so ever.

Another eternity and a half went by before she even seemed to become any better and was able to dodge the first few before getting beaten. She was about ready to throw in the towel from aggravation however she was able to convince herself to stay and that she had a reason she had to stay. She stayed there for yet another eternity it seemed yet again before she was finally able to beat him at his own game. "Finally! I WIN! I WON! I WON!" she shouted ecstatic after all these years. "Hold on, you still have one more challenge. You have to beat both of us." Orion said and suddenly Leo came out of nowhere and in an attack stance. Lin couldn't help but collapse from disappointment of the fact it was not over yet.

She thought she would never win but after who-knows-how-long she was finally able to beat them by splitting the two of them up and beating them that way. She was exhausted to say the least but she had finally won but then a sudden thought popped in her head "You are not going to tell me you have another challenge are you!?" she shouted sick of it all "No, congrats. Now you will keep your side of the bargain and become the next queen right?" Orion said casually "I never made that promise, in fact you had never offered it to me. I'm out, thank you for training me how to use my powers." she said running for it. Leo hit Orion "I told you not to forget! I also told you she wouldn't forget that she hadn't made the deal! We need to get her!" she yelled at him.

They chased after her and found her scent easily where she was in a rush. However it was too easy and Orion quickly knew it, she wasn't this dumb to leave a direct trail for them to follow. He quickly stopped and began looking for where she was likely hiding. However he couldn't find it, then suddenly he caught her scent moving. It was small so it had to be her. He followed it as it traveled till he finally found it, a strain of her hair. He was tricked by the same trick she had used to separate him from Leo before. He quickly ran back not noticing the small brown rabbit go running away the other way.

She had hoped she had made it without problem however she ran into Leo and had to run from her, Leo had noticed her though and began chasing her sending a signal for Orion. Lin had trouble running from both of them and wasn't able to out run them so she had to place traps to slow them down as much as possible but it didn't help that they were also trying to trap her. She finally made it out of the time flux when she remembered she was now going slower than they were now. They were quickly on her before she could even react and was then captured. She cursed herself for being caught however she soon smiled before her form disappeared. She had tricked them enough to get away now, she just had to hope they didn't track her down again.

Soon she was far away from them leaving many different fake trails for them to follow to keep them off her trail. She liked having tricked them into thinking she wasn't picking this up faster, it also bought her more time to learn more about what she was studying at the time. She knew she didn't have time, they probably would figure out that she was going to go back to her home so she hoped that she could get there before they did so she could give them her plan.

She left at full speed for home make a be line while trying to conceal her scent at the same time. When she arrived she noticed nothing was out of sorts so she went to double check to make sure that her brother and grandfather were safe inside. She created an illusion of herself and had it walk into the room to see if it was safe, nothing happened so she walked in to see that it truly was safe after all. At least for now anyway. "LIN!" Ben shouted and she had to quickly run up to him and shut him up. "shh. keep your voice down or they might find me." she said before quickly sending him her idea telepathically since she feared they were already on her. "WHAT!? No I wont let you! Your my only sister! Don't leave me like this! What about mom and dad!? How would I explain that to them!?" he shouted and she just looked down. "Ben, take care of them for me will you. One day you will find out why I decided to do this, but for now just trust me. I still kept my promise right?" she said before running off again. Ben didn't like her plan, not one bit. However part of him knew he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. He watched as she vanished over the horizon and continued to watch even though he couldn't see her anymore till the dawn of the next day.

Lin had made a bee line for the entrance to the energy pulsing in the mountains that she was certain could only be a portal. However when she arrived the portal was sealed up with two others sitting beside it on either side of it. Lin had figured they would do something like this, however she had not planned the next move they had made. They pulled out of thin air her own parents, she could tell it was no illusion as they tried to escape. "Now, either become our queen or watch them die." Leo said forcibly. Lin knew they were not really her parents at this point, but they had still raised her and cared for her all of these years. With tears in her eyes she fell to the ground in surrender when just above her an unexpected blast of a laser like ray came in and shot Leo down. This gave Lin enough time to snag her parents and run, with Jet Ray just behind her.

When they reached a safer location Lin looked back at her 'brother' and asked "Why did you come? I thought you didn't like the fact that I was leaving." Ben looked at her surprised "Well I thought long and hard about it for the longest time it seemed and decided that I truly hated the idea. So I decided that even if it was most likely going to be in vain I would stop you from looking for her. However then I saw what happened and decided that I should help, since they are our parents after all. Besides what kind of brother would I be if I didn't say goodbye?" Ben said trying to smile. Lin tried to as well but just couldn't muster it any. "Ben about that-." she began but stopped "Thanks." she said instead with a smile. Ben just smiled and helped their parents inside. "Your going to go now aren't you?" he asked when she didn't come inside. "Yeah, it will be harder this way but I don't have much of a choice now. Goodbye Ben." she said a tear going down her face. "Who knows, she might be able to make it to where we can see each other again." Ben said hopeful. "Sure, we can hope right?" Lin said with a sad smile knowing it wasn't the case. With that she began her long journey looking for her throughout the various dimensions hoping she would get lucky and find her.


	37. Human again

Kharina had now been human for about two weeks now, it was not easy at all. She had decided to go by her most recent name she had been given but some people still had pictures from last time she had been there. Because of this she was constantly ran out of towns running for her life. She occasionally walked into a monster village and also had to usually leave the town the same way, running. She finally had settled down again after stealing a tent from another and living out in the woods.

It was not the best but it was much better than staying in a town for about five minuets at best. She had to build barriers around her tent so that she was not attacked by monsters and had to travel about a mile to get water but it was still a lot better. She had a lot of chores here too. Since she didn't have conventional ways to do them she had to collect the food and water on her own, gather materials to both fix and strengthen the barriers, had to mend the tears that were in her cloths on occasion, had to do the laundry, hang the laundry, cook, and clean.

One day she was hanging the laundry when she noticed movement in the green. She didn't know who it was but either way it could be dangerous for her. She grabbed her sword and walked over to where she had seen the movement at. Nothing, just a few feathers and leaves as a bird flew off into the sky. Sighing in relief she turned back to continue working when quite suddenly she was knocked off her feet by a woman running for her life. Recognizing her she instantly brought her inside to let her hide and when the hunters came asking where she had gone she pointed in the direction she had been going before.

When they had gone she slumped against the wall of the tent glad that they had neither recognized her nor disbelieved her. "Gone human eh?" the girl said sitting on the ground. "Still not friendly toward humans huh?" Kharina shot back. "Hey, it is not my fault. I only eat what I need to survive, it is not my fault they are what I need to eat." she said trying not to smile or laugh. Soon the both of them couldn't hold it in any longer and they both went into fits of laughter bfore they came up and gave each other friendly hugs. "I'm glad to see you again Angel!" Kharina said with a wide smile "Same to you!" Angel said back before plunking down onto the ground again. "Comfy huh?" Angel said sarcastically "Well this is what happens when you go human and none of them let you stay in a town. Nor will the monster." Kharina said siting down as well.

They both caught up with each other having a blast as they did so, till Angel's stomach growled "Don't you even think about it." Kharina said knowing the look in her eyes. "But I'm thirsty!" Angel said like a two year old "Nice try but I don't plan on becoming a vampire again for a while." she said walking outside where she grabbed a deer carcass she had caught before. "But animals aren't as tasty!" she said looking like an upset three year old who didn't want to eat something their parent was forcing them to eat. "I am not going to let you bite me, so either leave and catch your own meal out of another or eat this." Kharina said not budging "Your so mean!" she shouted fake tears rolling down her cheeks. Kharina rolled her eyes with a kind smile and figured she would try something. It would either get her friend to shut up and deal with her terms or she would have to cure herself again.

Angel wasn't sure if Kharina was serious or not. She looked it if nothing else, but did she really think she could take on a vampire while as a human? With nothing but a sword none the less? Angel had known her for a long time now, known her since she had been turned during the war. She was young and frightened then, not to mention she had no friends. Kharina had changed that and got her to stop trying to be suicidal even. She had to admit that she was horrifying then but right now she was sure she could take her on and win without trying. "Don't underestimate me." Kharina said cutting down a large tree without actually touching it that would have likely taken a man hours to cut down. Angel wasn't quite as sure now that she wanted to fight her. She looked over at the deer and felt as if she was going to be sick from how much she preferred human.

The fight wasn't long, though Kharina was surprised. Angel had gotten to taste human blood from her. She had swung her claws at a moment when Kharina was off balance and even falling and had cut her arm slightly, enough to draw blood that she licked off. It wasn't long after that though that Kharina ended the fight having won with only one injury. Angel looked at the deer and reluctantly drank it's blood rather than a humans, though she truly did look like she was going to be sick. After that Angel left as to not have to go through that again should she forget. Kharina waved her friend fair well before getting back to work, after all she was now behind greatly.

A few more days went by and she decided to see if she could sneak into a town to grab something for her birthday. After all she had done that every other time she was human and had a birthday, though it was usually her parents who went out and **bought **something for her. She found it odd though how easy it was to sneak in, usually they have guards patrolling the boarders so that monsters don't sneak in. She however didn't care what the reason was for she was happy just the same that she had gotten in to get something special for her birthday. She was able to sneak one of the simple, yet still expensive, deserts out from a bakery and was about to sneak her way back out when gun fire caught her attention.

She looked over in the direction the gun shots where coming from and noticed that it was coming in her direction. She looked for a place to hide thinking _Great an idiot monster who got their attention for me to sneak in is now brining them right to me._While she watched to see who the idiot was so she could flip the one, however when they came into the clearing out of the smoke her jaw dropped. _WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!_ her mind screamed as she looked at the idiot who was running around lost trying to find his way out of the town. She watched as suddenly another group of hunters came up and surrounded him from all sides. She dropped her cake and ran out to protect him before she realized that she had not thought anything through.

"Miss you need to move, he is not human and forced his way into the village." one of them said making her sigh that they didn't know who she was. "Oi, I didn't force my way in the guy went to attack me and I just took him down and entered!" he shouted for all to hear. Kharina was glade they were in the Japanese speaking part of the world at the time. "Oi, what is the matter with them-" he said and she began thinking repeatedly _Don't call me my real name! Call me the one you did before, when I had no memory!_ "Kharina?" he said not noticing the look on her face till after he said it. Instantly everyone tensed and began to point their guns at her ready to shoot. "Shit! Run!" she shouted grabbing his hand so he would follow. Her face warmed as she realized this but she ignored it as she continued to run.

She had ran to her little tent to try to hide but they soon found it and continued their attack. "Why are they all out to kill you like this?!" Zoro asked as they continued to run "Why did you call me by that name!? I thought for sure you would call me by the name I had when I was with you guys." she said "Because it is your real name." Zoro said confused why she would even ask. "Call me by my other name for now while you are here. How did you even get here?" she asked "You still haven't answered my question!" he asked tugging her to get her attention on him again causing a small, unnoticed squeak to pop out. "I did some things in the past and even though I have tried to pay for my sins they still haven't forgave me." she said in defeat before she started running again.

They continued to run for a long time till finally they lost them. Zoro got her attention before looking downward getting her to notice she was still holding his hand. "Oh, sorry!" she said quickly letting go. She dared not look at him for a while knowing that her face was red at the time. "W-we had better find some shelter before word spreads." she said trying to act normal. She had lost her tent so they couldn't stay outside and she didn't have anything to put up protection either. So the only choices was to either steal more or hope they can find a town or something that would let them stay.

They walked around trying to keep away from the roads that often had head hunters that always kept a picture of her on them. She looked around cautiously while Zoro watched her as she did so acting like she was acting weird. "what are you doing?" he asked as he watched her hide behind a tree when a person passed by "Get down!" she whispered trying to get him to hide as well. "Those aren't humans, those are monsters in human form so that they are safer. If you look carefully you can see a mark that shows it. These are lizard men, you can slightly see scales on their arms and legs where they aren't caring as much from being in the woods. They are highly aggressive and love to fight and kill, it is best to leave them alone since they would likely fight to the death." she said before she noticed he was no longer beside her. Looking back over to the others she had seen before she saw him standing in front of them antagonizing a fight.

Her jaw about fell to the ground before she quickly knocked him to the ground and apologized to the group and giving them a large chunk of meat as an apology. "Why did you do that for!?" he yelled rubbing the back of his head. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" she yelled at him angrily and he shrugged. She wanted to hit him so much right now but kept from doing so. "Think, when we met I had no memory and was being hunted by vampires. Now you are in a place full of monster and I am here too." she said trying to keep from hitting him. "Um. We're at you island?" he said confused but following as best he could. "My island? No your in my home dimension!" she said hardly able to fight the urge to hit him. "Dimension? Oh, so that is what I was thrown in to by that woman!" he said understanding something "What?" Kharina said not understanding at all "That woman from before who was after you, she had come back to the ship and pushed me into some kind of green thing. Next thing I knew I was in the woods trying to figure out where the rest where at." he said.

She understood his confusion and decided to forgive him now "Look, you wont likely find Luffy and the others you know here. You might find people similar to them but that is about it. While you are in this place you will have to follow my rules. They include not attacking unless you are attacked unless it is a human which then you just run." she said simply "Why do I have to run from people?!" he asked confused "With your strength they will think you are a monster and if you attack they will only grow to hate monsters more. We have been working for centuries to fix our mistake of trying to kill them all but nothing has helped." she said sadly. "Have you tried apologizing?" he asked straight out "OF COURSE WE HAVE!" she yelled before she became depressed "We have tried everything but nothing works to get them to forgive us. We decided in the end that the only thing to do was to help them grow and develop more and hope that after centuries of doing so they would forgive us." she said walking ahead of him. "Hey!" one of the lizard men said getting their attention again. "What?" Zoro said no longer interested in them. "If you need shelter you may want to try the hotel up the road. They only take humans though like so many." he said seeming angry. "Thank you." Kharina said and followed his instructions till they were in front of a hotel.

It looked nice, and even had a nice feel about it. Seeing how they did need a place to stay they went ahead and walked inside. However Kharina didn't know why but she felt like something was passed through as they walked in, she didn't know what though either. She figured perhaps it was just a spider web. Walking into the main area they were welcomed warmly and tested to be human. After passing the test they were told the prices of the rooms.


	38. Mating season

Kharina or, as she introduced herself, Rin looked at her wallet and could feel the sweat gathering on her face. "Are you sure that is the price for two rooms?" she aksed looking at the man sweetly as she could. "Yes." he said with a kind smile "A bit- expensive wouldn't you say?" she asked trying to conceal how nervous she was "Well think about it, there are not a lot of hotels on the roads. Most don't have proper protection and are attacked, so of course it would be a tad more expensive." he said his smile never changing. "It's fine, I'll take the floor you can have the bed. We can share the room." Zoro said simply making her heart jump slightly. She sighed in defeat as she handed over the money.

She was about to get the keys when he suddenly stopped "Oh, I almost forgot. You have to sign in to be able to stay. Just sign your names here and place a single finger print beside it. There, and here you go the keys to your room. Enjoy your stay." he said as they walked off. "I know, we will." he said when they were out of sight. He then looked down at the signature board and looked down at the names in surprise "So the queen found us as a true human. This oughta be very amusing then." he said smiling evilly till he heard that another person was coming in and he stopped smiling evilly and put on a kind smile to invite them in.

They both stepped into the elevator and went to the floor that their room was on. Finding the room she used the key and opened up the door to find a nice comfortable looking room. It was small though with only one bed and a nightstand beside it. It was big enough for two or maybe even three but even Zoro knew why he shouldn't sleep with her in the bed, he just didn't know why girls had that problem. They sat their stuff down and not even two minuets later a knock came to the door where two people came with a trolley. "We came to bring you tonight's dinner." he said showing what they had inside. They chose what they wanted to eat and the two people left with smiles telling them to enjoy the meal.

They hesitantly ate their meals after that since it seemed weird that they would be smiling so widely over just bringing food. It did taste a little different to Kharina but she figured it could just be from where she had been a vampire for so long. She however couldn't finish her food, nor could Zoro. They just felt sick all of a sudden. The first thought on their minds was food poisoning before it switched to being poisoned. However neither of those thoughts were right. They stopped feeling sick after a while and with it just felt exhausted, without even thinking they just fell asleep.

Next thing in the morning Kharina began to wake up but found herself very comfortable right now. She didn't know what kind of pillow she was on but it was so nice. She felt like she could lie there forever till she felt it move pressing against her face. Her eyes opened slowly and looked over at what was going on with her pillow when she realized it wasn't a pillow at all, it was Zoro. She looked at how things were and her face quickly turned red as a tomato. Her entire body was on top of his and his arms were wrapped around her. She had thoughts of moving out of the position she was in till she felt something touch her lower half of her body. She didn't know if it was his knee or 'HIM' but it kept her from moving any more. She was stuck in this position for a short while till finally Zoro woke up and also saw the awkward position they were in and let go of her so that she could get off him. Even Zoro had a blush across his face from that for a while.

They began trying to figure out how they had gotten into such an awkward situation when they remembered how the food seemed to be weird before passing out. They thought about leaving when they found that the door to their room was locked. Zoro quickly broke down the door and they began to walk in the direction the entrance was. However when they got there the man said that they couldn't leave. They threw the keys onto the desk he was sitting at and went to leave but it was true, something was keeping them from leaving beyond a certain point around the hotel. They tried to break what ever it was till she realized what it was. Her eyes widened as she touched it again, placing her hand on it. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned around to face the man with pure furry written on her face. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!?" she yelled lunging at him only to go through him.

She looked back at him realizing she hadn't hit anything but the ground. Turning around she saw he was laughing, he was a hologram of a person. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US!?" she yelled again "Me~? I didn't do it." he said acting innocent. Suddenly she thought back to the night before "The food." she said horrified as his smile grew wider "BINGO." he said "What was put in it?!" she asked "Who knows, maybe the random DNA of a monster. The both of you are the same thing though, what ever you are!" he said laughing harder. "Lets see if you got lucky and became a vampire again!" he said still laughing hard. Zoro was still trying to destroy the thing that was keeping them in and was getting irritated that he couldn't break it. "Zoro, stop! It won't do anything to it but make it stronger! It is a magic barrier for monsters, it wont let them pass through it to go in or out. Only humans or the one that created the barrier can get through." she said punching the ground. "Huh, what are you talking about?" he asked "This is a traptel, isn't it?" she asked the man "Why yes it is! You are such a smart girl! Yet here you are trapped in one with your little boyfriend." he said sarcastically. "He's not my boyfriend!" Kharina shouted blushing as she remembered this morning "I'm not her boyfriend!" Zoro said too also blushing as the sudden memory of this morning also popped into his mind. "Sure your not. Lets just see how that works for you two." he said before he vanished.

They both sighed in defeat after that and grabbed the keys and went back to their room where the door had already been fixed. They both sat down on the bed wondering the same thing _What did he mean by that?_ Kharina had a bad feeling that the place had more to it than they thought, she just hoped she was wrong.

The next few nights they spent there were normal, they had still shown no sign of being a monster at all except not being able to pass through the barrier. They constantly were looking for another way out they had not thought of that might have been unkept or weak so that they could get out that way. However they never could find one at all. It didn't seem to help that they had trouble talking to each other over how awkward it felt after that morning.

However it happened one night, they both had felt weird the whole day. Like they were constipated and snappy for some reason. They didn't know what to make of it as they just stayed in their room with their upset feeling stomach till night fall. That is when the full moon hit and the beauty of it seemed to mesmerize the both of them and before they even knew it they were asleep. They had no clue what had happened that night as they slowly woke up. Kharina was the first to wake again as a breeze caused her hair to tickle her face. She looked up and once again she was on top of Zoro, but this time neither of them had cloths on. She swore that if her face could hit a higher temperature she would catch something on fire. Thoughts of what could have happened swarmed her head as she felt like she was going to pass out. The fast paced pounding of her heart seemed to wake up Zoro as he too found his face red as could be. They quickly separated, each having seen a good bit of each others upper body and trying to not look down.

They both turned away from each other in a odd silence that left the both of them unnerved. They both found their cloths, however they were only shreds now that couldn't be used as cloths any more. Kharina did her best to cover herself with the shreds and went out to ask if they had cloths for them to borrow. The man quickly and happily gave her cloths in her size as well as Zoro's, "Would you like to see the tape and see what all you did?" he asked with a smile. Oh how she wanted to rip that smile off his holographic face, however she did see that it would be best to see what they may or may not have done the night before. "Yes please, we need to get dressed first though." she said leaving with a blush going across her face again at what could have happened.

They both got dressed while trying to not look at each other as they did so. When they were fully dressed they were lead to the video room, Zoro almost wondering off for a moment. They watch the video of themselves as they watched as they ran around attacking the people in the hallways, however all the people they went to attack ran into a room before they got them and they would run after another who was in the halls. In the end they ended up back in front of their room where they ran back in and fell asleep in a pile before turning human again where they just continued to sleep together. "Nothing happened." Kharina sighed in relief. They sat there for a moment in relief till hologram man came in saying "Congratulations on becoming werewolves!" Oh they so hated him right now, he should have just let them be!

They went back to their room relieved that they didn't do anything while I that state, however somehow they felt slightly sad that they were relieved at the same time. Kharina understood why for herself but Zoro didn't, why did he feel this way? Nights went by and nothing happened, they had found it hard to talk to each other but beyond that nothing had happened. They soon began to meet other who had been trapped inside, there where many werewolves like themselves but other kinds of monsters here too. It was horrible to have done this to so many humans, but there was nothing they could do about it by the looks of it.

Kharina found it weird, she could tell someone was flirting with her slightly a one point but some reason didn't feel angry but did back away from him. She didn't even know the guy but where he was so drunk he couldn't take a hint and was trying to get her to see things his way. "Hey, will you knock it off already!?" she said getting another's attention. "Trust me, you will like this too." he said reaching for her pants, oddly she found that she couldn't move. She just couldn't no matter how much she didn't want it, however the hand was stopped short by another. By the time the guy had looked up he had less than a spilt second before he was partly buried into the ground. Looking up Kharina saw an angry Zoro, her eyes welled with tears over how weak she was to not be able to stop him herself. She felt ashamed of it and couldn't make eye contact with him and looked down at the ground. The next thing she knew his shirt was coving her and he was walking away "Stop crying, remember what I told you." he said most likely smelling her tears. Her hand went and gripped his shirt tighter around herself and it almost felt like he was hugging her and it smelled like him.

She began walking back to her room when she noticed how weird she felt, it was almost like she was drunk. She didn't know why though but she really wanted to be around a guy, it didn't even feel like she cared who. Like she needed to be around one right now, and she felt really hot too. She felt like she was in a sauna that was cranked up to high, she couldn't stand it. She walked into the room and found Zoro and he seemed to feel the same way she did. He had no shirt on to try to cool down and was looking at her like he wanted her closer but was resisting the urge to ask. She did as his eyes had asked in his stead and sat next to him on the bed, resting her head on his chest as she found herself burning up more. However she noticed that something else was happening at the same time though, she quickly blushed when she felt it though. She was wet, and not normal wet that you can normally get when you see a cute guy or something. No it was starting to run down her leg and onto the bed making it look like she was practically taking a piss there.

Her eyes widened as a thought hit her. She looked up at his face and could tell something was up with him too, his eyes were clouded and he was panting. She looked down and she could see the bulge in his pants. Her face quickly went red as she felt herself get even wetter. _OH GOD! DON'T TELL ME IT'S-!_ she thought as she jumped up and looked for a calendar. "OH GOD." she said her eyes wide with horror written plain in them getting Zoro to quickly run over to her "What is it?" he asked looking at the calendar. She slowly turned to look at him "Werewolf mating season."


	39. Natural

"HUH!?" Zoro asked his eyes a lot less clouded "Werewolf mating season is about to start." Kharina said again still not liking the idea either. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? WHY WOULD WEREWOLVES NEED SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" Zoro asked not getting it "Zoro, think. Why else would you have that bulge and why would I be this wet?" she asked blushing red at her own words. Zoro looked down and noticed this too. He sat down on the bed trying to process all of this but now not only are they stuck here but now they are going to go through mating season!? It was too much for him to handle right now, his mind seemed to be having a harder time thinking too. "How long do we have till it does start?" he asked running a hand through his green hair "Next full moon." she said pointing to it on the calendar, it was only a week away!

Zoro began to notice that he was starting to feel pain where his manhood had grown, he didn't know what to do with it though; not with her in the room and he wasn't just going to force her out so he could give himself a hand job. Kharina could tell he was troubled by something but it didn't register at first as her eyes drifted to 'it' again, she felt like she wanted to put it in her mouth and- _No, stop there!_ she thought as she felt her mouth water at the thought and she found that she was getting wetter still; if that was even possible. She then registered what was causing his discomfort and left the room to go to the restroom, she had to take care of a problem of her own too.

She had just made it to the bathroom where she walked into one of the stalls and closed it as to have some privacy. She pulled down her pants and underwear till they where at her ankles and pulled up her shirt and pushed it into her mouth so no one could hear her, hopefully.

Zoro had waited for a moment to make sure she didn't come back before he took off his pants and boxers, he began slow since he had never done anything like this before. He gripped himself and instantly his jaw about dropped as his breaths became ragged and rough. He needed to go slower or he wouldn't be able to stand it. He slowly ran a single finger down his length as his eyes began to cloud again.

She didn't know what to do having never done this before so she started with her chest despite the need she already felt lower. Her hand hesitantly came up and gripped an entire breast but the feeling it filled her with almost made her spit out the shirt. She gripped her shirt tighter with her teeth and tried again messaging the side just lightly with her hand before switching to the other.

He felt his need going up as he began to go faster up and down his shaft.

She began using both of her hands, one for each of her breasts. She began messaging them more directly while avoiding the slightly stinging center.

It wasn't enough, he needed more than one finger to do anything. He lightly gripped his shaft and began to slowly pump himself.

She needed more she began to pinch her nipples themselves as she let the feeling fill her as she began to feel her needs surround her womanhood.

He wasn't going fast enough! He gripped himself tighter and began going faster as his breath came out hard and fast. He was sweating as he felt himself hitting his climax.

Her hands began exploring herself as she found her opening and began imitating what was going through her mind. Her fingers began pumping in and out of her quickly as she looked for and found her G-spot. Her mouth opened and it seemed that she couldn't get enough air. She was so close.

His eyes were beginning to roll back as he was hitting his climax, he couldn't take much more.

Her head fell back and she dropped her shirt out from her mouth as she hit her end.

"RIN!" "ZORO~!" the two shouts went out as their fantasies began to end. They didn't care if they were heard at that point as they sat in the places they had cum. They didn't know how long they had been doing that but they both felt tired. Kharina drug herself back to the room where she found Zoro already asleep on the floor against the wall. She had hoped slightly that he would be in the bed but she guessed that it was probably a good thing since they needed to keep from doing anything right now.

They had trouble being around each other since doing so had such an effect on them but if they got to far apart then other werewolves would flirt with them and the other would feel protective. It got really bad one time too. Kharina was in the cafeteria early one morning trying to grab a breakfast while Zoro was still asleep. A group of werewolf males decided they wanted to take care of their need with her. They tried to convince her but she wasn't going to budge as what Zoro had told her went through her head from that time he caught her trying to kill herself that one time. She continued to say no till finally one of them backslapped her all the way across the room.

She wiped the blood from her mouth and went on the defensive and she was stronger than each one of them but together she couldn't win. They began to rip her cloths off of her and began fondling her breasts and ass and grabbing her woman trying to get her to resist less. She couldn't help but cry as they did this "Stop it!" she said trying to get away "As if! Your going to be fun!" one of them said as they began to rip her pants exposing her underwear. A murderous aura filled the room as a low growl sounded behind the group of seven. Turning around they saw a rather scary looking Zoro. They got up and began to fight him but he was pissed off, he took out all three of his swords and he somehow grew two more heads and four more hands, each of them holding a sword. The group had no chance as he nearly killed them and would have had Kharina not been shaking causing him to go to her side.

He picked her up, wrapping both his shirt and a table cloth around her, and walked back to their room growling at the group who were cowering before him. He sat her down on the bed and checked her for any injury. Kharina looked into his eyes and she could see how furious he was and how worried he was from how his eyes were more canine like. "Thank you for saving me from being raped." she said tears still streaming down her face from it all. He looked up at her and gave her a hug surprising her. "I'm glad you're not hurt." he said hugging her tighter. She just eased more into his touch as her tears came out from everything it seemed. She had never been much of a crier, but now she was crying enough to make up for all the times she hadn't.

It was getting close to the actual day of mating season and things where only getting more hectic as needs began to become more troublesome for everyone. Everyone wanted to sleep with another person no matter the costs of what it would do or mean. Kharina and Zoro were not much different in their cases either. They tried to keep themselves happy but just seeing the other would occasionally cause them to start right back up in their desire of the other. There was also morning difficulties where they would wake up after a wet dream and would want the other in the room even more.

One time they had tried to go to sleep despite their 'problems' but they had been taking care of themselves all day and it wasn't helping at all. They were both burning up and wanted nothing else but for the other to be closer to them right now. Zoro had decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep there so he went to leave so he could sleep somewhere else but Kharina's hand grabbed him before pulling down on the bed. She hadn't meant to pull him onto the bed she had only wanted to ask what he was doing. However she had pulled too hard and here he was holding himself just above her. He couldn't help himself and kissed her, but it became more heated and before long they where trying to take their cloths off. Zoro had to stop before it had gotten that far, he had hardly made it though; all they had left on them was their underwear. He apologized and left the room in a hurry trying to put back on his cloths as he left.

They kept hitting times where others would try to hit on either of them and the other would try to kill them for it. It was only getting worse and they tried to wear cloths that covered less so that they were not burning up as much, not that it helped any. It hit an all time high though on the last day and they almost lost their minds by how much they wanted to be with another right now. It almost didn't matter who they were, if they were of the opposite sex they would almost take them. As night fell they looked up at the moon together as they watched the last moon that they had till it was the actual day it all started.

The next day was torcher for the both of them as girls tried to swarm Zoro and guys tried to rape Kharina. They almost couldn't keep up with it how they tried to stay distant from the other. Getting sick of it all and almost losing control he just stayed next to Kharina in a protective way to keep the others away from her and she kept the others away from him. If it wasn't for the fact they get each other hornyer than the groups could hope to then it might have worked out great.

It was getting late and Zoro and Kharina had been aching for a while and their eyes were getting clouded with lust. Not being able to take it anymore they both began making out and headed to their room. They quickly began taking off their cloths trying to get what they wanted so desperately right now. They had just gotten her bra off when the door was kicked down and Kharina was dragged out of the room. Zoro went to stop them but was forced back by an burning he felt when one of them lifted a spoon up. "I love 'silver' ware." the guy said laughing as he walked following the rest. Soon an announcement was heard "I am sure by now most of you know that the werewolf females have been taken away from their normal rooms." the annoying man he had wanted to kill this entire time said over the speakers "This is because if they were left where the others are it would be dangerous for the other guests! So to avoid any harm for them I had them moved to steel plated rooms." he said annoying Zoro even more. "To all males, the rules are simple. Get to them through the steel and do what is natural. Have fun!" he said making Zoro shout at the radio "You idiot, I will kill you one of these days!"

The effects of the full moon began effecting him as it rose into the sky and he felt himself loss all of his senses. He went into his wolf form and quickly howled looking for a potential mate, several other howls followed from both sides. He quickly began running toward where the females where, however he got lost...

Kharina was currently in her area trying to get out to get to the males who where on the other side of the steel room wall and door. The males on the other side began clawing the other side and where starting to get inside. As they began to get in she evaluated each of them and waited for them to do what is natural, fight each other till there was only one left. Most did do this, however a few veterans of mating season had other plans. They teamed up on her and decided they would all get her, it happened just like the last time. She was able to fight them so long as they didn't team up against her but that is what they did. They pinned her against the wall and spread her legs ready to begin when she let out a loud howl. All of them stopped for a moment before they went to continue, however a low growl made them stop in their tracks.

Turning back around to see there was a werewolf of green fur with three swords out at the ready. This time there was more of them though, all the werewolves in the room were his enemy. He began slashing them left and right till all the ones in the room were gone and all the others thought twice before even entering the room. Large emerald eyes turned to his last opponent left in the room as she circled him patiently waiting for him. He sheathed his swords and placed them on the ground next to the wall as he went to tackle her. The two fought for a while and it seemed the two were equal as they were till Zoro pinned her down with his claws to her neck. With that she closed her eyes and licked him across the face to show his victory.


	40. Stop apologizing

When she woke up Kharina expected to have either been surrounded by a large group of injured men and boys or to have been raped like Marisa said happened sometimes. However she found the room looked to be mostly empty so she lied back down and tried to figure out what had happened when she noticed that her heart was beating loud in her ears. However she then noticed how hard it was to move and looked to see a familiar face. Her face reddened as she figured out what happened she tired to get out but she felt something move, in her. She looked down and saw that he was indeed inside of her still.

Feeling the movement Zoro began to stir as he woke up. He looked up and saw her and how they were before it all registered to him what must of happened last night. His entire face turned red as he realized. They let go each other causing Zoro to slip out of her which felt so weird where he had been in there the entire night. The both of them having a sticky mix of pre-cum and cum connecting the two of them together that they had to cleaned up.

They watched the film like they had the first time they had transformed. "What the? Why are we fighting?" Zoro asked watching as they looked to be trying to kill each other. "It is part of the natural way werewolves are, they like to see who is the strongest male then they want to make sure they still have enough strength to fight them after to prove they are strong enough." Kharina said knowing from Marisa telling her about it. "By the way, do you want to know what she had howled?" hologram man said rewinding it after the point they had finished their fight back to the part where she had howled. They had a good idea that she had said 'Help'. He played it again but changed the properties to where it could say it in English as she howled she had shouted "ZOOORROOOOO!" she had called for him to save her. Kharina couldn't help but blush over it.

"Here you said he wasn't your boyfriend?" he said picking on her. She just wanted to hit him right now, however she didn't deny it and neither did he now. "I could tell, after all you had feelings for him even then if I am right." he said hitting the mark making her lung at him to try to get him to shut up. "He didn't have much feeling but he had a little bit and it only grew when he saw you sleeping on him on day one." he said hitting the mark again causing Zoro to try to get him to shut up too. However the words hit her and she looked over at him "You had a slight feeling for me before all this?" she asked her heart seeming to stop. "Well, yeah. A little." Zoro said not able to make eye contact with her. She ran up to him in a tackling hug, she was so happy right now. When the moment was ruined by, you guessed it, the hologram guy "Oh how- nauseating." he said leaving laughing the entire time.

Zoro and Kharina couldn't be happier right now, they had found out the other had actual feelings for them. An announcement suddenly came over the radios "I would like to congratulate the werewolves Kharina and Zoro for having broken the record for fastest mate! Congrats!" the man said making Kharina realize something "I guess mating season is over for us then?" Zoro said looking over to Kharina "No, it has just began. This could actually be really bad." she said remembering another thing Marisa had told her "Werewolves mate all season, after they find a mate they stick with them for at least the entire season. Each time they mate longer before they go to sleep." she said realizing they might really be in trouble "And?" he asked confused "Mating season lasts an entire month. So with this logic that means that we will go from mating for the entire night within a week, after that we will start to go into the day unable to stop still till we pass out. What if we end up going days non stop without food or water? We might die." she said thinking things through. Zoro didn't entirely catch it all, all he caught is that they might die from no food or water.

They also found that another complication occurred that she didn't think about or remember, they still got each other horny when they were awake. It was also stronger since they were officially mates now too. They found it hard to be around each other but even more torcher to be apart. Even with Zoro's ability to get lost in the halls and such he usually ended up finding her while he was lost. They couldn't help but spend more time together but when they did they would almost always try to get in each other pants.

They were walking down to their room again a few nights after it had all started, when Kharina decided she needed to say something to Zoro. "I'm sorry." she said making him stop confused "About what?" he asked "Everything. If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be trapped in here right now." she said sadly "It's fine, how were you suppose to know that this place was a trap?" he asked "Still though, I felt like I should apologize for all the trouble I have put you through. So sor-" she was cut off suddenly by a pair of lips covering her own causing her to jump from surprise. "I told you to stop apologizing." he said catching her lips again.

They kept kissing each other as they stood there in the middle of the hallway. Kharina ended up backing up into the wall where they continued to make out for a while before Zoro picked her up and took her back to their room. The entire way they kept contact with each others lips, not even caring to breath at times, till finally they had made it to their room. Zoro quickly put her down on the bed where they continued to make out and it grew more heated. Within no time at all they began trying to force their cloths off as their hands and mouths explored each others bodies more. They wanted to map their bodies with their hands, lips, tongs, and occasionally teeth as they removed their cloths.

As the heat pressed on and their pants began coming off Kharina made a sudden flip of position so that Zoro was now below her. This caused him surprise as he tried to get from out of under her, however she kept him from moving as she quickly lowered his last article of clothing. Zoro tried to watch as she did this but his angle was to that in which made it near impossible. She began to slowly slink down to the floor at the base of the bed making him able to sit up where he watched in question of what she was up to. He didn't have to wait long as she quickly did what she had been wanting to do since the start, she put him in her mouth. Hands quickly went to the sides of her head as his eyes shot wide. She knew this was a good sign as she put the rest of him in causing her to slightly choke where he was halfway down her throat. She didn't care though as her head began to bob to and fro causing him to take sharp intakes of air each time. Liking the sounds he was making she began to use her tong too causing him to start thrusting into her mouth. His hands began to tighten in her hair as he began to hit his climax till finally he hit it. Kharina at first wasn't sure what happened when she felt something warm hit her tong and back of her throat but she swallowed it all finding the taste to her liking despite the fact it was slightly bitter. Her swallowing caused Zoro's eyes to almost flutter shut from how good it felt as he decided that it was her turn.

He flipped their position again to where she was below him causing a small squeak to slip passed her lips from the sudden action. He laughed slightly at this and picked on her a little causing her to feel slightly embarrassed as she tried to act like she hadn't. However all these thoughts went out the window as she felt something touch her through her panties. Her eyes shot open as she looked to see Zoro fingering her slightly. Her mind began sending messages to every part of her causing her to have no clue what to do as she watched him continue. That was till his finger moved up and hit a highly sensitive part of her causing a quick moan to slip out making him smirk almost evilly. "So you liked that?" he said causing her to feel slightly worried about what he was going to do next. In one quick motion he removed her underpants and began fingering her more directly causing her to squirm a bit as she tried to keep from making noise. A new idea went through his head as he decided to lick her clit and see how she reacted. He was quickly rewarded by another moan, louder than the last one. He smirked again and continued to lick her making her moan and squirm even more till his tong slipped lower and entered he causing her to arch her back as an even louder moan came with it. He hadn't done that on purpose but he liked it as he continued to eat her. However he found a complication with this as his tong grew tired so he switched his tong with his fingers. He found it had an equal effect and added another finger and pumped it in faster making her eyes begin to roll back. It wasn't long till he found that she was contracting around his fingers as she came on him. Her breath was ragged and fast as she tried to catch it.

She looked up at him as he repositioned himself to where he was holding himself above her. They locked eyes as he seemed to ask permission and she quickly nodded, wanting it as much as he did. He slowly eased himself in, knowing her hymen was already broken from mating season. He pressed at her entrance gaining a slight moan from his mate. Growing slightly impatient he pushed a bit harder till he slipped in and began slowly pumping himself in and out. Kharina's legs wrapped around him as his pace began to speed up. She tired to keep in sync with him as he continued but she wasn't very good at it. Finally feeling the need to hit a climax again he grabbed her hips and helped her to speed up causing the both of them more pleasure from the increase in speed. Finally hitting the end she felt as he filled her up which pushed her over the edge and into her climax as well.

Zoro couldn't hold up his own weight from their actions and fell down on top of her with his head beside hers. He could tell it was making it harder for her to breath so he flipped himself over so that her was now lying next to her on the bed. It took most of her remaining strength but she was able to snuggle up to him so that her head was resting on his chest comfortably. She listened as his heart beat wildly and began to slow back down to a normal pace again which nearly put her to sleep. She would have too had the door not been kicked down and they hadn't been taken back to their cage like room for the night. However the next day she woke up with a soft smile having remembered the previous night before they were brought there.


	41. Free

Having lost the people they found themselves needing to take care of the kids who began to let them know they needed attention, more specifically fed. It took a while since they had an appitite similar to Luffy's but before too long they were back to their searchto the next town. It went slightly better this time, this time they were shot at instantly and didn't have to go through the sexual harassment. Kharina had seen this coming a mile away, after all most went by the pictures and they all hated things that were not human.

It took a long time but finally they found another rumor of a town that was said to have the cure. They had passed by a group of travelers who happened to know a thing or two about it and struck luck. It was said to be in a town around two weeks away on foot. Being werewolves didn't help any with the children and may have even slowed them down a bit. They found it slightly exhausting to make the trip but they made it to the larger town that might count as a city in these times.

They walked right into the town without much more than a look and were told to go to a person called 'Mr. Awesome'. They looked around till they found a huge house, almost could be a mansion, that had a mail box saying 'Mr. Awesome'. They both looked at each other unsure if they even wanted to bother with a person who would call themselves that before Kharina quickly rang the door bell hoping she wouldn't regret it. She did. "Yo! What up?!" a person shouted flinging the door open. "Are you the guy we're-?" "Yes! I am the man every person needs to see! Now tell me what it is you need!" he said and she was about to tell him when he cut her off "Wait don't tell me! You need more money to buy a new house! No! That's not it! I know! You need a place to stay the night! No! No! No! Not it! Oh! I see, you want me~!" he said kissing her hand before she jerked it away. "I was told someone in the town knew how to make a cure for lycans." Kharina said about to leave "OH! That is what you need! Yeah. I can help you out with that." he said making her almost turn back around but she didn't want to.

"Now here is what I need you to do first though!" he said making her really want to run for the hills. "First all of you inside! Now!" he said grabbing her hands and pulling her in. Zoro followed reluctantly bringing the other two children. She was plunked down on to a couch and Zoro came and sat down next to her as their host quickly came in with trays. "Try this!" he said throwing a plate of food in front of them. "And this!" he said throwing another at them. "Oh and you must drink this too!" he said pouring a cups of hot tea and almost threw it at them too but they were able to stop him and grab them from him. The guy kept this up for hours on end. _This guy is like a five year old with a sugar high on steroids!_ Kharina thought getting a migraine _He is worse than Luffy on a bad day!_ is what Zoro was thinking about to slice the guy down. "What do we need to do to get cured already!?" Zoro asked having gotten tired of having food set in front of him, all of it tasted horrible too. "Oh, that's right! Your not just guests! My bad!" he said scratching the back of his head. They both wanted to hit him so badly right now, they even felt that the kids were annoyed by him.

"Now then, you need to do five things. They are really hard to do!" he said looking nuts. "You have to get a tulip, a shrubbery, cheese, tableware, and venom!" he said looking more so crazed. "That doesn't sound that hard." they said at the same time. "HAH! They are not normal ones! You have to get a tulip that has gone monstrously big, has legs, and eats people! The shrubbery is murderous and grows on blood like a vampire, you must get one that has grown powerful! The cheese is of that from a dragon MALE! It has to be green! Only green milk will do! The tableware is easy but it is silver! You must bring it to me! The venom is of that of a vampire! They have grown rare in these times, and they will not just hand you their venom!" he said and began laughing sadistically. "Well, one down." Kharina said already having the venom. "WOW! Amazing! So fast! Now the rest!" he said kicking them out of his house. "Next time, you can get the door." Kharina said annoyed. "Like hell, this place is crazy." Zoro said rolling his eyes.

They looked around for a few weeks, checking rumors till they luckly stumbled on to a good friend of Kharina's. "Hey! Sherice!" Kharina shouted getting her attention. "Didn't we see her back there at the fake hotel?" Zoro asked confused "They all travel around the world. We cant stay in one place for to long." Kharin said sadly as her friend began to touch down. "How are the pups?" she asked running up to her friend "Their fine. We need some help though. We need to find a male dragon that makes green milk." she said making Sherice look at her funny. "It is suppose to be used to make a cure for werewolves." Zoro said pinching the bridge of his nose thinking the guy may have just been nuts. "Well, I only know of one guy who can do that. He dosen't like it though and hate everyone and everything. He wont even let his wife near him for months if she mentions it." she said rubbing her forehead. "Can you take us to him?" Kharina asked getting a headach already "Alright, but I warned ya!" she said picking the group up.

When they touched back down they where high up in the mountains with a blizard going on around them making it hard to see beyond their noses. "It never lets up here. I'll watch over you're young and keep them warm." Sherice said holding out her arms to grab them. Kharina nodded and handed over her children, as did Zoro, before they walked up the rest the way up the mountain where they would find this dragon. Nearing the top they found a large clearing and heard a bit of soft snoring.

Hoping they could just sneak it out of the guy and leave they tried to sneak up to him. The bad weather making it hard to see though worked against them as they accidently stepped on his tail. "What the heck? Who's there? Who has come onto my mountain?!" he shouted clearly not happy to have been woken up. "We didn't mean to wake you up. We are just two werewolves that need some of the milk we were-" Kharina began to say "MILK!? As if! It is bad enough that as a male dragon I even make such a thing, none the less it is green!" he said ready to attack. They could hardly see the shift in the snow, they barely got lucky when he missed them only to hit in front of them. He was white making it even harder to see him in the snow filled air. "I wonder what he breaths." Kharina questioned out loud. "What? Don't all dragons breath fire?" Zoro wondered "No, that is just the common type. However there is nearly no limit to what they can, the only thing is they can only breath one thing except for Sherice." Kharina said when she noticed that the snow was getting thicker. "I think he is a snow dragon." Zoro said deciding to turn into his wolf form to keep warmer. "Most likely." she said back at him doing the same.

He clawed at them, tried to whack them with his tail, and nearly froze them as they ran around trying to get him. He was nearly invisible and fighting with little to no visibility was dangerous in itself. Zoro had managed to lung on to his back and called out so she would know where to go. Course both actions got full attention of the one he was standing on as he began trying to force him off. It wasn't long though before Kharina jumped on him as well making him roll over trying to get them off.

This however worked to their advantage as they got on his chest and tried to keep him still as good as possible. Kharina worked to try to get the milk into a jar as the male tried to get up only to have Zoro stop him each time forcing him back down. Having filled the large jar with his milk she jumped off him and began running back down the mountain with Zoro not far behind her. "I will get you for this!" he shouted before he suddenly yawned "Right after a nap." he said and he was soon out cold again. "Well, that wasn't much of a chase." Zoro thought out loud bored. "We didn't come for a chase, we came for the milk." Kharina said sarcastically making him roll his eyes. "Now what?" he asked when they had gotten back down and found Sherice again. "Now we need to find the other things on the list. Do you know where we might find any of these?" Kharina asked Sherice holding up a list with two things crossed out. "Alex might know where the plants are. She isn't far from here, I'll take you to her." Sherice said taking them all up again.

Landing they walked into a shack where Alex was talking with her sister Marisa while brewing a new potion attempt of a cure before it blew up. "Dam it! Again! Another one bits the dust." she said as she went and scratched it out of a book she had. "Yo, Alex!" Sherice shouted getting her attention away from her self annoyance. "Sup?" she asked "How is it this doesn't look right for a group of monster like you all to be talking like this?" Zoro asked looking confused. All four of them couldn't help but laugh at his words "Your right! It does look weird, but it is the way we like it. Even after all this time, it just seems normal." Marsia said calming down. "How old are you guys?" Zoro asked never thinking about it before. Kharina just looked at him while the rest busted up laughing again, Sherice actually began rolling on the ground unable to stay up from laughing so hard. When they had calmed back down they began counting it all up "Lets see, for us it has been some where around three megaannum give or take." Alex said pondering. Zoro just held a look like he knew exactly what they had said, but they could all tell he had no idea "Around three million years or so." Kharina verified "Man your guys are hellya old." he said amazed slightly. "Thanks." they all said sarcastically rolling their eyes. "So your-?" he asked looking at Kharina "I would be had I stayed here, and in most peoples eyes yes, but I haven't seen that many years myself. I have seen about a few thousand or so, or wait- I actually don't know anymore." she said trying to figure out how it all worked. "Your still old." he said with an annoyed look. She looked a bit down at the words "What do you look so down for? Its not like it changes who you are, right." he said and she understood what he meant. "How sweet! Oh shit! What were we talking about earlier?" Alex asked realizing they had gotten way off topic.

"Let see, ah! Have you seen any of these?" Sherice said showing her the paper. "These are hard to find you know. However there is an infestation of these at Gorgana and Shit." she said "What?" Kharina asked confused "What?" she said right back to her "You said 'shit', what's wrong?" Kharina asked confused "That is the name of the town. Trust me you'll know when you get near it why they call it that." she said shrugging. "Well thanks." Kharina said walking out of the place with Zoro behind her.

They traveled around till they found Gorgana and tried to pose as exterminators, the people didn't seem to care as they pushed them toward the over growth of tulips. The people quickly ran for it before the tulips had 'noticed' them. They just looked like over grown red tulips, not threatening at all. Getting closer they found they were the opposite as the swarms of them **stood** up and chassed after them. they ran around trying to take one down but with the way they were so packed together they couldn't do much to them or hit the same one twice. It seemed they began to grow angry or something as they began trying to grab them with their roots and vines making it even harder to get one. After almost an hour of dodging and hitting they finally found a weak spot in one of them and went for it. With that one downed they picked it up and ran off with it, with the rest of them on their trail. If nothing else they made the villagers happy to have the weeds gone and far away from the village.

After having lost the mass of killer flowers they began heading in the direction of 'Shit'. It took a while where they had to drag the dead body of the tulip but they knew quickly when they had gotten close to the place. It smelled, more like reeked, of shit. It seemed the entire place was covered with the crap, even the ground they began to walk on was shit. For them it was almost torcher when Kharina found her leg grabbed by something under it all. She didn't have much time to react as she was pulled under it all and dragged under ground. Zoro followed as best he could as she was pulled around all over the place, some how he actually didn't get lost; or if he had he still found the spot where she was resurfaced.

Around them they found that there was several dead bodies and skeletons, and slightly in the distance were bushes. They looked slightly like a miniature weeping willow with one of the whip like branches wrapped around Kharina's leg. She didn't look at all amuses as she was covered in shit right now, had some stuck up her nose, and some had even got in her mouth. She began to get pulled again so she used one of her claws and cut the branch off her. She was reunited with the shit covered ground, again she was not amused. Several branches sprang at the two of them as they had to dodge each one. Zoro tried to slice them but they were slippery and would move to fast for him to get a good slice when they got close.

One got a hold of Zoro causing him to grab one of the children as they slipped out of the wrap. "How did I end up carrying all four again!?" he shouted in annoyance. "Not now! Beside we both decided it was best!" she shouted trying to get to him to help get him down. Other branches began to come around him and began acting like whips and breaking the skin in attempts to get his blood out while weakening him. He just gritted it out as he held on to the children. However Kharina was finding herself having extreme difficulty getting to him as the other branches were keeping her busy and away. Her head shot up thought when she heard screaming, thoughts of one of them getting hit by the branches filled her head as she lost it. Zoro looked over at her as she was ripping the branches to pieces, very tiny ones. She didn't care how much her own sword burned her, she was ticked off and wanted the plants to die.

Her uncaring cuts at the branches cut the branch he was trapped on and brought him back down to the ground. He was able to angle himself so that he didn't land on the kids but he was still generally covered now. However in all this shit he was able to figure out what had caused the young on his back to start crying. Kharina was about to kill herself from using her sword too much but was going to keep going till they were gone. Zoro knew she was going to keep going so he had to stop her. He kept the four off the ground in a tree as he went to her and kept her from moving. "What the hell are you doing!?" she yelled wanting to get to the plants "They didn't hit them. They just had to 'go' and need a dipper change." he said getting her to calm down a bit "You need to stop using that sword." he said grunting a bit from being burned from being close to it. She looked down at her hand, what was left of it, and nodded putting it back in it's sheath.

With how much damage she had caused the shrubs it didn't take much more for them to take one out and added it to the other plant they had killed. "All that is left is to get silverware." Kharina said her hand hardly there anymore. Zoro picked up the children as they walked out of the shit filled area. "I think before we do anything else we need a bath." he said both of them mostly brown instead of their normal color. She smiled and agreed with him as they looked for a stream to wash up in. It wasn't that hard to find the silverware after that, true they had to put it all in something else to keep it from burning them; and they were shot at by the people who owned the store since he found out what they were. With this they had everything they needed to have 'him' make the cure.


	42. A lead

She had decided to tell Zoro, but she found herself unable too. He had just left practically even to her, so to him he had been gone two seconds and they had been killed. How would he take that, if she was told something like that she feels she would likely be irate over it. She just knew he would be over the edge angry at her for letting them get killed while she there, in front of it all even! She just couldn't bring herself to do it, she was horrified to.

She found herself going to his world still, on an island called Shabondy Archipelago. It was very interesting there, bubbles came out from the ground somehow and didn't pop even when touched. However she couldn't find any happiness or fun in anything right now as she cast a spell on herself. It was a spell she had never tried before, it was in an attempt to make sure if she got hurt Luffy wouldn't too. With it she then cured herself and went to a bar, she wanted a drink right now.

She tried to drink her pain away but she was quite tolerant to alcohol anymore from both when she used to drink during the war and from some of her parties with the others. It seemed like she was never going to get drunk, and she ended up running out of money for more so she had to leave in the end. She began wondering around the island trying to figure out what to do, she really just didn't want to do anything at the moment. She looked around when she noticed that there was a lot of people who looked like pirates.

She looked around even more as she found a few wanted posters to pass the time. She sat down on a hill and looked through all the posters and then looked at the people below to see if she recognized any of them in the posters. "'Gang' Capone Bege, 138,000,000 Beli, 'Captain' Eustass Kid and 'Massacre Soldier' Killer, 470,000,000 Beli and 162,000,000 Beli, 'Big Eater' Jewelry Bonney, 140,000,000 Beli,-" the list went on as she watched them all in slight surprise how many strong people where in one place. She started growing bored of it though so she walked off out of shear boredom, just as another ship came into port.

She began to wonder about the town, not really looking where she was going till she noticed that everyone was kneeling on the ground as a person began to come. She found that she instantly hated the person, he was using a man to carry him on his pedestal down the street. She just sat there half glaring at him till she heard him shot someone. She hadn't been paying attention as she looked at what was going on, the ugly man who had been riding the other down the road had shot another man since he wanted to marry the man's wife. The woman was in tears as her husband was bleeding out from the wound. Kharina was about to get up not even thinking when the man turned and looked at her. "Oooh, anosherr pretky woooman! I wantsh to marrshy her tooow." he said pointing at her. "It shall be done sir." one of his men said bowing. "Excuse me?" she said about ready to attack him for try to force her hand when another person began walking down the street, most likely lost. Kharina's eyes widened and her face flushed as she tired to take cover not wanting to face him still.

Confused the man turned around to look at the green haired man who had yet to analyze the situation at all. People looked at him like he was crazy and the other pirates looked at him worried having a gut feeling something bad would happen between the two. "What, you want directions or something?" Zoro asked the guy. The man looked at him and lifted his gun and tried to shot him, Zoro dodged the bullet and was about to slice him clean in half. Kharina was slightly supportive in her mind as she watched this, not that she ever said anything as she tried to stay out of sight. Zoro however didn't get to slice him as another pushed him down and spilled tomato juice on him and pretended to be his sister and that he had died. The guy said something annoying that got on her nerves again before leaving and when he left the girl got off Zoro and went to scold him, not that he listened any.

He then walked over to the man on the ground and picked him up "What are you doing?" Jewelry Bonney asked annoyed at him "He's hurt, I'm taking him to a hospital." Zoro said simply "Huh? A pirate helping save a stranger?" she said confused "Oi, I know your there. Want to come to the hospital with me, I'm sure the others would like to see you again too." Zoro said seeming to be talking to the air. Kharina knew he was talking to her but really didn't want to face him right now. "Just get you ass out here Rin." he said making it even harder for her to not. Everyone looked at him as if he was nuts for a moment till Kharina did come out with her head down slightly. "Why were you hiding?" he asked as they began to walk to the hospital. "Reasons." she said not being specific, and got a confused sideways glance.

They took the man to the hospital in silence but once they were out a bit Zoro decided to ask a bad question "How are the kids?". She couldn't stop the tears as they began to stream down her face. "What happened?" he asked worried "It wasn't even two weeks-It wasn't event t-" she couldn't seem to talk from how upset she was. Zoro walked towards where he thought the ship was at grov. #1. However he couldn't seem to find it so they sat down on the grass away from the rest of the town. "Now, what happened to the kids?" Zoro asked again. "It wasn't even two weeks my time since you had left, I was going to get some more formula for them when I was attack. When I got back to them I was ambushed by two hunters, when I came to they began-" she just couldn't say it, it was horrible and she couldn't stop crying. "THEY KILLED THEM!" she cried out unable to stop crying. Zoro felt angry but he could tell he needed to at least act strong for her right now. "They did it all in front of me. I know I was drugged by them but it is only an excuse! I should have tried harder to stop them! I'm too weak!" she shouted in frustration. "Then become stronger." he said trying to keep calm and help her. He had a feeling it hurt her more to have been there and watched it happen than it was for him to just hear it had happened. He tried to comfort her by rubbing circles on her back with his hand as she cried into his chest, she has had a hard life and he knew that. She needed to shed a few tears at least right now.

She cried for a good long while till finally she began to calm down to just soft sobs as she held onto him. She felt something hit the top of her head making her look up, he was trying to act strong but a tear still managed to slip passed for his children. She began doing the same thing he had for her by rubbing circles on his back, he found it slightly weird but knew she was just trying to help him as well. He smiled at this as he patted her back. She understood that he was telling her it was time to go so she dried up her tears a bit better and sat up. Looking better he smiled and stood up pulling her up as well. However it wasn't much longer till they found themselves surrounded by a group of bounty hunters. They annoyed Zoro as he decided to ask them for directions, he grew angry before long and beat them almost to a pulp. It seemed they had seen the scene earlier and tried to use Kharina as a hostage. She was grabbed and had a knife put to her throat as he began shouting for Zoro to surrender or have his girlfriend killed. Kharina didn't like being held hostage as she turned her head slightly to where she could look at him in the face and glared at him. The guy began sweating and had jumped when he saw her face, the jump caused his had to hit her rear making her even more angry at him. She left the scene with a smile after having beat him up some more and they got directions to grov. #1. However Zoro got them lost again and they ended up meeting them again where they then asked them directions again threatening to kill them with their eyes.

However these thoughts and glares were put on hold as Luffy's voice carried over to them as he sat on a flying fish saying they needed to get to grov. #1. He grabbed the both of them with his rubber abilities making Zoro yell at him for doing so. Luffy was excited though about her being back though and just smiled at Zoro saying 'sorry, sorry.'. Things became hectic when they got there though, it turned out a friend of theirs that Kharina had not met had been kidnapped and was being sold into slavery. Luffy of course didn't care what was going on at the time and went to immediately get her out of the tank she was in where she was a mermaid. Kharina looked in wonder at her, she had never seen one of those before, as she stood with the others watching as another was trying to stop him.

The guy trying to stop Luffy, Kharina was told, was a friend of theirs as well. She also found out he too wasn't human but a fishman, she found out when the rest of the crowd did when he pulled out six more arms trying to stop Luffy better. Everyone began to ridicule him and soon he was shot by a person Kharina still wanted to at least hit since Zoro didn't get to slice him. The man began jumping around saying how since he caught it he got to have the fishman for free. Luffy of course was not amused in the least as he began to walk back up the stairs to him. The fishman called Hachi tried to stop Luffy but in the end it was pointless as Luffy finished going up the stairs and punched the man in the face. At the moment Kharina had been being held back by Nami and the other, not Zoro though since he was thinking about slicing him again. Since Luffy have punched him everyone let go of her but she still went to try to hit him and did manage to give him a slight kick. "Why did you still hit him?!" Nami shouted "He tired to force me to marry him earlier and I never got to pay him back for it." she said feeling a bit better. It wasn't a few moments later people began running out of the place leaving only the slaves, the family that the fat ugly guy had with him, and the three pirate crews that where inside; if you count Kharina as truly being a straw hat.

The place then had guards running all over the place trying to beat the straw hats up. The other two groups of pirates just sat there and watched in amusement as they fought. Kharina fought too, beating up a few of the guards when they came after her from where she stood. All the guards got beaten, thought the last few were taken out by an old man Luffy and the others had been looking for, and then Luffy and the other two captains, 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law (200,000,000 Beli) and 'Captain' Eustass Kid, went out and fought the marines that had gathered there.

The next thing Kharina knew was that they were all running away and were planned to meet again in three days when the ship was ready for them to leave for Fishman Island. However things got complicated when an admiral appeared and nearly killed all of them, Kharina had thoughts about using the vampire venom but it wouldn't work fast enough for her to save everyone. Then a Warlord Bartholomew Kuma appeared as well, after robotic clones of him had as well, and sent them all flying.


End file.
